Pretty, but Mental
by KeffyRules
Summary: How will Katie and Effy manage their budding relationship? Will Effy be able to overcome her psychosis and lead a normal life? Sequel to Evil is the Shadow of an Angel
1. Tea? Again?

**A/N- So here it is, the sequel to my Keffy story; Evil is the Shadow of an Angel. This time I've gone for a shorter title; Pretty, But Mental, which is a title of a song by Lesbian Bed Death, enjoy.**

Katie smiled to herself slightly as she looked in on Effy, fast asleep on the bed. Still smiling the girl closed the door to the bed room and crept downstairs to the front room, sitting herself on one of the sofas. It'd been three weeks now since Effy had woken up from her self-inflicted coma and two weeks since she'd been allowed back home. Well not quite back home, like Emily and Katie she was living at Naomi's house with Naomi and her mum Gina. The thin brunette hadn't even been back to her actual home yet, Katie had gone over there, not long after they'd been told that Effy would be able to leave the hospital soon, and picked up a load of the girl's clothes and bizarre giraffe cuddly toy she'd found lying on her bed. She'd guessed the giraffe had meant something important to Effy so she'd packed it, she'd been right as well. As soon as Effy had seen the toy her hand had shot out and grabbed it, holding it close to her body like a security blanket.

"She still asleep?"

Katie looked up and saw Naomi standing in the door frame, two cups in her hands.

"Tea? Again? You know, I'm beginning to think that is your answer to everything Naomi."

Naomi just laughed and passed one of the cups to Katie.

"Whatever Katie."

"Hmmm, yeah she's still asleep. I'll have to wake her soon though, nearly time for her tablets."

Naomi nodded absentmindedly and chewed on her lower lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think anything's wrong?"

Naomi said quickly causing Katie to chuckle slightly.

"I've had plenty of time to watch you Naomi Campbell, you only chew your bottom lip when your agitated, so spill."

Naomi sighed and took a drink from her cup before putting it down.

"It's just…college, it starts again on Monday. Do you think Effy will be able to cope?"

"I know what you mean Naomi, and the truth is I don't know. I'm going to do everything I can to try and make sure things go smoothly for her, but with college you never can tell."

Katie looked up to see Naomi looking strangely at her.

"What?"

Naomi shook her head.

"It's nothing really, it's just…I never thought I'd hear you say that Katie, even two months ago you wouldn't have said it. You changed, for the better mind you, but you have changed."

Katie smiled a little.

"Nothing can stay the same Naomi."

* * *

><p>Effy's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed, automatically clutching at Pato, feeling the comforting smell of the toy invade her senses. She clutched the toy tighter as the door opened and Emily entered the room.<p>

"Hey Effy, you ok?"

The red head smiled and asked her, moving over to the bed. Effy nodded, her eyes wide.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks, just woke up is all."

Emily sat down next to Effy and glanced at Pato.

"Listen, Effy, I'm…worried."

"Worried about what?"

Effy asked curiously.

"College starts again after the weekend."

Effy nodded to show that she was listening.

"I'm worried about you Effy, you and Katie."

"You are? Why?"

"Effy, Katie's strong and all but managing to deal with you and her own issues.."

"Her sexuality?"

Effy interjected.

"Yes her sexuality. Katie strong but with all that on her plate, I don't know. Then there's you."

"Me?"

Effy asked innocently, although she knew where this was going.

"I remember seeing you when we first started college, so confident, so strong. That's not you anymore though, I hate to say it but it's true. You're….You're…"

Effy let out a little laugh.

"Emily, you can say it you know? I know what I am, I'm crazy. That's what I'm going to be known as at college as the resident crazy person. I'm fine with that, and I know it's a lot to ask Katie to shoulder my burden with me, to help me but that's her choice. We'll help each other and if that isn't enough then…well we've got you and Naomi haven't we?"

Effy smiled at Emily and the red head smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. We'll be here for you. Sorry, I just worry about Katie, that's all."

Effy nodded and leaned forward, giving the red head a hug.

"As it should be Emily, as it should be."

Just then Katie popped her head round the door.

"Oh hi Emily, Effy it's time for your pills."

Emily smiled and nodded, getting up and moving towards the door, she pulled Katie into a hug as she reached her sister.

"Love you sis."

She whispered just before she left the room.

"What did Ems want?"

Katie asked suspiciously as she entered the room with a small chemist's bag and a glass of water.

"Just talking about college."

Katie let out a laugh.

"I think I've just had the same conversation with Naomi I think."

Effy chuckled and held her hand out; Katie smiled and placed a number of pills in her hand before passing the glass of water to her as well. Effy took the tablets into her mouth and had a drink of water.

"Everything ok Effy? Just you yeah?"

Katie asked.

"Yeah, just me Katie."

Katie smiled and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead.

* * *

><p>Emily moved into the front room and sat next to Naomi, cuddling up close to her.<p>

"What do you think Naomi?"

"I think it's going to be tough on both them, I know Katie's strong and all that and Effy….well Effy's Effy but I think they're both underestimating how cruel teenagers can be. Hell it's going to be hard for us two but for those two? I don't know Emily, they're going to need us more than they think."

Emily nodded and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I think you're right Naomi, people are mean and I think it's going to hit Freddie hardest. You saw how he reacted a couple of weeks ago, and that was just to the knowledge that Effy was sleeping with someone else, imagine how he'll react to Effy going out with Katie. His two exes get it together, hard for anyone to deal with that."

Naomi hummed in agreement and started threading her fingers through Emily's hair.

"So we'll all stick together, we'll all support each other."

Emily stated firmly and Naomi nodded, looking down at her girlfriend.

"God, I love you so much Ems."

"Love you too."


	2. Yeah, no hiding

**A/N- Ok, so not exactly the roaring success I was hoping this would be, still, early day and all that.**

**reddawg82- *Hands out jelly* Course Naomi and Emily will be there for them, until their own problems came to the fore, oh yes I'm not done with Naomily just yet**

**Don'tRunJustHide- *Hands out jelly***** Glad you like sequels sweetheart and yeah they are pretty wicked**

Katie awoke, a scream almost escaping her mouth, and bolted up right in bed. She looked across quickly before breathing a sigh of relief, Effy was ok, she was still asleep, looking peaceful as anything. She hated having these nightmares, hated re-living that moment when she and Cassie had found Effy, laying in a pool of her own blood, of feeling the brunette's pulse slip away and become fainter and fainter. She hated those nights when the dreams would be worse and she'd see what would have happened if she hadn't been quicker, those were the nights when she saw Effy well and truly die. She looked down on Effy and smiled softly to herself, reaching out and gently stroking the girl's hair with the tips of her fingers. She lay back down on her side of the bed and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. When it failed to come she slipped out of bed and headed downstairs to get a drink from the kitchen. Getting herself a can of coke from the fridge she glanced over at the clock and sighed to herself, it was past midnight and so Monday morning, which meant it was back to college for them all. If she was being honest with herself she was terrified by the prospect of going back. A couple of months will have done nothing to make people forget about the fight between her and Emily, and then there'd be the whispers and the pointing about Emily and Naomi. Then there would be the whispering about Effy, and her. She had no doubts on in her mind that it'd soon get out that her and Effy were together and that Effy'd had a breakdown during the summer. She hated to think what they were all going to put through, it was going to be like hell and Katie wasn't sure she could be strong enough, not now, not with everything going through her head.

"Penny for your thoughts Katie?"

Katie looked up in shock and saw Gina smile at her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh Gina, sorry. I'll…I'll just go back to bed."

"It's ok Katie, this is your home now as well, and you're quite welcome to use the kitchen at three in the morning. What's wrong?"

Katie sighed and took a drink from her can.

"I'm just…thinking, about college in the morning, about college in general."

Gina nodded and moved into the room.

"I know, it's going to be hard for all of you. In fact I think it's going to be harder for you and Effy then it's going to be for Naomi and Emily."

"What makes you think that?"

Katie asked sharply before blushing, regretting snapping at the women who'd taken her in. Gina, however, just smiled and waved it off.

"Because Emily and Naomi only have people's prejudices about homosexuality to fight against, you and Effy have that, plus Effy's…condition and you have your struggle."

"My struggle?"

Gina smiled knowingly.

"Yes, My Naomi and Emily know they love each, they know that they're gay, or at least bisexual. You though? You don't know for sure do you? You're still figuring it out, and I think Effy might as well."

Katie shook her head quickly.

"Oh no, Effy doesn't have any problems when it comes to her being gay or straight or, like, whatever. Me neither….no…that's a lie."

Katie hung her head and Gina wrapped her arm round the teenager.

"I know you don't, but you will my dear, you will."

Katie smiled and gave Gina a hug.

"Thanks Gina, I'm going back up to bed I guess. Get some sleep before I have to face the world."

"Ok love."

* * *

><p>Effy swallowed nervously as she stepped out of Gina's house and into the warm outside, summer was still hanging on by its fingernails, refusing to give way to autumn and it was still quite hot.<p>

"Are you ok babes? I mean we can just skip the first day if you want?"

Effy jumped a little at Katie's voice so close to her ear. She looked over her shoulder and to stop herself from giving the purple haired girl the once over and jumping her. Katie Fitch looked as hot as ever, deciding to wear a nice pair of jeans and low-cut top, it was sexy without being slutty.

"I'm sure Katie, may as well approach it head on. No hiding."

Katie smiled at her.

"Yeah, no hiding."

Effy smirked slightly before quickly taking hold of Katie's hand.

"Thank you Katie, for everything."

Katie blushed at the thanks and just waved them off. Luckily that's when Emily and Naomi exited the house as well, hands clasped, an inseparable duo.

"Come on then, let's go I guess. Keiran offered us a lift but I said we'd walk. Trust me if we accepted we'd be late."

Naomi said as she shut the door and the foursome started down the road.

"Nice top by the way Effy."

Naomi said, smiling at the brunette, who smiled back.

"Thanks, Katie got it me, so I could cover my, ya know, if I wanted to."

Effy indicted her wrists which were still covered in bandages. Effy was glad of the long sleeved top Katie had picked out, not only was it lovely but she didn't need people asking awkward questions about her wrists until she was ready. The walk passed quickly as the four chatted about silly little things that nobody actually cared about. Effy stayed silent for the most part, she knew that they were all feeling the same uneasiness, the same knotting in their stomachs. Emily stopped them all when the college was just round the corner.

"Ok you lot, I know this is going to be tough…on all of us. So we keep strong, we keep together and we lean on each other for support, ok?"

Everyone nodded and with that they rounded the corner and headed to the college.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the building the whispers started, the pointing. Katie hated it and was already having to dig her nails into her palms to stop herself from launching herself at anyone who was in the corridors; she felt a hand touch her arm soothingly.<p>

"Just be calm Katie, everything will be ok."

Katie looked and saw Effy smiling at her gently, a flicker of concern crossed Katie's mind at the touch, and it'd just get people talking even more.

"I...I know Effy, just difficult you know?"

Effy nodded, to show that she understood.

"Naomikins, Emilio, Katiekins, Effy!"

Katie winched and swore under her breath as Cook came bounding up to them, his face lit up.

"Where have you lot fucking been!"

"Oh just around Cook."

Emily put in quickly before Katie could throttle him.

"So where are JJ and Freddie?"

Effy asked quietly, surprising everyone as none of the girls had expected her to ask that question. Cook looked off put for a moment before shrugging.

"They're around somewhere I think."

Just then the bell rang and the five teenagers hurried off to their form room.

* * *

><p>"Right then you lot, welcome to your final yeah of education. That is if ya don't choose to go on to university blah blah blah."<p>

Keiran muttered as everyone filed into the classroom and took their seats, Effy saw Naomi grin at this and found herself smiling as well at the Irish teachers manner. The door opened and Effy turned to see who it was coming in and went white; it was Freddie. The boy saw Effy and glared at her before taking his seat on the other side of the room. Effy swallowed and felt her chest tighten, her breathing quicken. Then she felt Katie's hand find hers and grip it tightly.

"It's ok babes, yeah, just ignore him."

The girl whispered in Effy's ear and she nodded quickly, working hard to bring her breathing under control.

"So then, you fuckers, errrm let's see shall we?"

Keiran said as he flickered through a booklet on A2s.

"Oh shit, ok then….fucking hell fire….screw it you can just talk amongst yourselves for all I care."

Almost instantly the whole class broke into conversation as if they had been expecting him to say it and Emily and Naomi turned their chairs round to face Effy and Katie who were behind them.

"You ok Effy?"

Effy smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry, how are you two doing?"

Naomi and Emily shrugged.

"Not bad, just a load of people whispering, nothing we can't handle."

"Hmmm, be careful. I have a feeling it'll get worse before it gets better, that's usually what happens."

Naomi and Emily nodded solemnly as Katie looked round the room before her gaze settled on Freddie who was talking with JJ about something. She bit her lip slightly, if there were going to be problems and trouble then it was from that quarter that it'd come from.


	3. I'm here for you

**A/N- Wahoo! Another chapter, I don't know what it is about me but I am awriting machine recently. Is all good :P**

**reddawg82- *hands out cookies* Hmmmm maybe repurcussions, maybe not. You see it all depends on if someone saw the hand holding or not you see.**

**Abnab- *hands out cookies* Hell, I'm never gonna make things easy. I can do romance but I love me some drama, just love it.**

**ameliamoriaty- *hands out cookies* Yay! Another reviewer, babes you review doesn't make you sound like a dick. Yeah it's a shame more people aren't reviewing but I work with what I get so *shrugs* I love Gina, I really do think she should be the parent anyone can go to no matter what**

Effy sighed as the English teacher rambled on and on about Shakespeare or some shit. Not even bothering to hide it she started to doodle in her notebook, sketching out the general shape of a human. She was hating this lession, English was the only lesion she didn't have with Katie and she could feel the absence of the girl easily. Sure she was with Emily and the girl's presence was mildly comforting but it was a tiny one compared to Katie, it crossed Effy's mind fleetingly that it was bad that she'd become so dependent on the teenager. After a moment Effy looked down at her doodle and let out a small gasp at what she'd drawn; a picture of Katie. The brunette bit her lip a little and quickly closed her notebook when she noticed Emily beginning to look over at her desk.

"You ok Effy?"

Emily whispered at Effy, Effy nodded quickly before she looked at her hands. One of them was holding her pencil while the other was involuntarily flexing its fingers, she looked at the clock quickly and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was nearly the end of the lession and the beginning of the college's dinner break. Nearly time for her meds, that was another thing that scared her, how dependent she was on those little pills to act normal, to not let her darkness take over. She jerked as she felt Emily place her hand over hers, she looked over quickly at the red head, who smiled gently.

"Don't worry Effy, it's nearly finished."

Effy smiled gratefully and nodded, just as the bell went.

"Ok then, tomorrow we'll be examining Doyle's contributions to fiction in general.

"Ok, so not Shakespeare then."

Effy muttered as she and Emily stood up and Effy picked up her notebook.

"Come on Effy, let's go."

Emily took Effy's hand and led her outside.

Outside, it seemed as if the summer was finally slipping away into the darkness, giving way to autumn; wind and rain. Effy stood still for a moment, just letting the sudden wind rush through her, blowing her hair madly.

"Effy. Come one!"

Emily insisted, suddenly getting worried for the teenager. Effy smiled lazily at the red head and stayed firmly in place.

"Shush now Emily, just let the wind blow through you. So peaceful, so wonderful."

Effy muttered as she let the wind blow through her.

"Effy, you have to have your pills."

Effy didn't seem to hear her, just raising her head to the sky, looking at the blue.

"So blue."

Effy whispered, Emily looked on in concern before getting her phone out and ringing Katie quickly.

"Katie?...Listen it's Effy…..yeah I know it's time she had her meds but she's….I dunno, she's just acting strange."

There was a squawk from the phone and Katie hung-up. Emily put her phone away and examined Effy again, luckily the steps were now empty of people, the last thing Effy needed were for people to realise that she was crazy. Luckily Katie came running round the corner, a panicked look on her face, she stopped short as she reached Emily, taking in Effy.

"Oh Effy, oh babes."

Katie exclaimed as she approached the brunette, reaching into her bag and taking out her tablets and a bottle of water.

"Effy babes?"

Effy turned her head slightly to take in Katie and her face grew wider.

"Katie, hey, you felt the wind breeze through you yet? Isn't it wonderful."

"Yes, it is wonderful. Now you need to take these tablets now though."

A flicker of something crossed over Effy's face.

"I do?"

"Yeah you do."

"I don't know, can't I just stay here?"

Katie forced a smile on her face and took another step, reaching Effy at last.

"Yes, please my dear, please take these tablets. For me?"

Effy stared at Katie for a moment before nodding.

"Ok then."

Effy took the tablets and pooped them in my mouth, washing them down with a swallow of water. Effy closed her eyes for a moment before she opened her eyes, this time though there was a whisper of fear in those clear blue eyes. She took a shaky breath before pulling Katie into a hug.

"Oh god Katie. Thank you so much."

Katie made hushing noises to the brunette and stroked the girl's hair.

"It's ok Effy, I'm here for you, and I'm always going to be here for you. Now let's go for something to eat, Emily?"

Emily glanced at her sister and nodded, jerking her heard in the direction of little café, owned by a nice elderly couple, she and Naomi went to alot. Katie nodded and managed to get Effy to walk with her.

* * *

><p>The café was a rather nice little place which served, what Emily called, the best hot chocolate in the world. As soon as the trio had entered the café Emily had gone to order something for them all while Katie helped Effy to some seats, to a little secluded booth.<p>

"Here we go Effy, just sit down babes."

Effy sat down quickly, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh god Katie, what do I do? I was a little late having my pills and look what happens. Am I ever going to have a normal life?"

Katie gripped Effy's wrists and held them in her own.

"You listen here Effy, you will lead a normal life one day. Things will get better, you know what the Doctors said. Things are going to be difficult, like really difficult, but you'll get through it, we'll get through it."

Effy looked up at Katie and forced a small smile onto her face just as Emily came back to their seats and sat down.

"I ordered us some hot chocolates and bangers 'n mash. Mr and Mrs Martin do brilliant bangers 'n mash."

"Thanks sis."

"Where's Naomi?"

Effy spoke up quickly and suddenly, taking the two Fitches by surprise.

"Oh, she's on her way here, how are you Effy?"

"I'm ok thanks Emily, better now I've had my meds. I'm…I'm sorry Emily, for what happened. That must have been a little awkward for you."

Emily waved it off as an elderly lady came over with a tray of steaming mugs.

"Hello Emily darling, here's your chocolate. No Naomi today?"

The old lady asked as she put the tray done and passed the mugs to everyone.

"She's just on her way. Mrs Martin, this is my sister Katie and our friend Effy."

"Emily introduced Katie and Effy and Mrs Martin smiled at the two of them as well.

"Hello dears, lovely to meet you. Your food won't be long Emily."

Mrs Martin totted off and Emily smiled after her.

"She seems nice."

Effy observed as the door opened and Naomi entered the café, waving at Mrs Martin, who was behind the counter. She hurried over to the trio of girls and leant down, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babes. Everything ok Ef?"

Effy nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Nice to see you as well Naomi!"

Katie shot out in annoyance, causing Naomi to chuckle.

"Nice to see you as well Katie."

Naomi directed at Katie as she sat down next to Emily, smiling at her.

"Ah hello Naomi dear, lovely to see you."

Mrs Martin piped up as she bought a hot chocolate over to the table and set it down in front of Naomi.

"Hello Mrs Martin, how are you?"

"I'm ok thank you, dear. I see both of the Fitches have girlfriends now."

Mrs Martin said before totting off again, leaving Katie stuttering for a retort while Effy just stared after the old lady, wide-eyed. The corner of Naomi's mouth quirked a little, struggling to stop herself from laughing.

"You know…I don't think you two have actually addressed that have you?"

Naomi managed to get out, still struggling not to laugh at the faces of Effy and Katie.

"Yes and I don't think it's a conversation we should be included in Naomi."

Emily stated forcefully, earning a look of gratitude from Effy and Katie. Effy glanced at Katie for a moment before speaking.

"I think…we should wait and see what happens with my condition before we decide on anything. That ok with you Katie?"

Katie nodded quickly.

"Definitely."

"Ok then."

Effy managed a smile just as their food arrived, Emily was right it was brilliant.


	4. We're more alike than I thought

**A/N- Ah hello again my lovely little people our there in Skins world. Well we're fast approching the start of Series Six and I have to say that I am really looking forward to it. Frankie, espicially, looks as interesting and wacky as ever.**

**reddawg82- *hands out cupcakes* Hmmm it does seem as if opinion is split over Mrs Martin, we shall have to see how it all pans out won't we :P**

**ameliamoriaty-*hands out cupcakes* You want more Naomily do you? Hmmm I'll have to think about that lol I think Katie and Effy do need to have a proper sit down and talk about their future, don't you?**

**abnab- ***hands out cupcakes* suspension of disbelief is always for the best when it comes to fanfiction I find haha.

Emily hummed to herself as she opened her locker and shoved her bag in it, it was the end of the day, and the end of the week, and she couldn't be bothered with taking her work home. Other than the slight hiccup on the first day the rest of the week had gone easily, if slowly. None of them had been hassled, Freddie seemed to have gone out of his way to avoid Effy and she seemed to be managing to control herself, actually taking responsibility for her condition and medication, everything seemed to be going ok. That actually caused Emily to worry a little; things were always quiet before the worst happened. Sighing to herself she closed her locker and pressed her forehead against the cool metal, looking forward to just spending the evening with Naomi.

"Emilio!"

Cook's voice boomed down the corridor of Roundview and Emily looked over her shoulder to see Cook heading her way, seemingly parting the sea of teenagers crowding the area by magic.

"Hey Cook."

Emily smiled at the boy as he reached her, leaning against her locker slightly.

"Hey Cook, you ok?"

"Yeah Emily, I'm fine!"

Cook bellowed before swooping and pulling Emily into a huge hug.

"Careful Cook, those hands drift down and I'll kill you."

Naomi's voice sounded close to Cook's ear and he quickly let go of Emily, granny bashfully. Emily smiled at Naomi, who was with Katie and Effy.

"Cook was the perfect gentleman."

Emily pointed out as she gave Naomi a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, the Cookie Monster knows how to behave Naoms. Hey Katie, Effy."

Cook smiled and pulled Naomi into a hug as well before pulling away and greeting Effy and Katie, who nodded back.

"So you lot going to the party tomorrow night?"

Emily's smile and hopes dropped as she heard Cook's words.

"Party?"

"Yeah, some big party some geezers throwing, start of college ya know. Plenty of drink and drugs for us, so you all coming?"

Cook explained and looked pleadingly at the four, Emily threw a look of desperation towards Naomi, who stepped in quickly.

"I dunno Cook, we were looking forward to spending some time together, ya know?"

Cook's face fell and he glanced towards Katie and Effy. Katie frowned and opened her mouth to reply, Emily guessed it was to say no.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Effy beat Katie to it and earned a roar of triumph from Cook.

"That's the spirit Ef!"

"Effy, can I have a word, in private."

Katie grounded out through clenched teeth and took hold of Effy's arm, dragging her a distance away and starting to talk to her. Cook frowned as he watched them.

"What's going with those two Emily?"

"What do you mean?"

Emily asked quickly, shooting a look at Cook.

"Well…they seem a lot chummier now, friendlier."

Emily shrugged.

"I dunno, they made up. Nothing strange about it."

Emily tried to divert Cook from his line of thought.

"Hmmm maybe."

Cook muttered as he watched the conversation getting more and more heated.

"Looks like one of those, what you call it, lovers tiff."

The boy mused and Emily's eyes widened in worry before sighing.

"Listen Cook, maybe me and Naoms could come for a bit, to the party I mean."

Naomi shot a surprised look at Emily who just shrugged, Cook's face lit up quickly and he pulled the two into a big hug.

"Yes! That's my girls!"

"We're going as well."

Katie's sullen voice reached Emily's ears and she winched, Katie didn't sound happy at all and she reckoned there was going to be hell back home.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you thinking!"<p>

Katie yelled out Effy, not even caring if it annoyed Emily or Naomi who were in the kitchen. . Effy just stayed stood in the front room of Naomi's house, her arms crossed and staring defiantly at Katie.

"Oh don't you dare give me the silent treatment Effy, what are you thinking agreeing to go to a party."

"I don't think it's any of your business Katie, this is my life."

Effy stated coldly, her eyes refusing to blink or move from staring into Katie's.

"It's because I care about you that we're having this fucking talk!"

Effy let out a little chuckle and shook her head.

"You call this a talk? I call it an argument."

"For fucks sake Effy, stop trying to change the subject! You know it's a bad idea to go to this party, what if you have an attack of something! I can't promise I'll be there to help!"

Effy's eyes narrowed and she blinked at last as she stepped forward and jabbed a finger against Katie's chest.

"Now you listen here Katie Fitch, I will not live my life permanently afraid of the darkness of my own mind. I will not live my life afraid of what my own mind could do to me or get me to do to others. I can, and will, control it and if I want to go out tonight, take drugs and have some drinks, then I will."

Effy's face softened at last and she cupped Katie's face.

"I care for you as well Katie, really I do, but this is never going work between us unless you let me live my life, you can't always be there for me."

Effy leant forward and captured the other girl's lips in a slow, tender kiss before she pulled away and left the room.

* * *

><p>Effy dived onto the bed as she reached it, grabbing hold of Patto and clutching him tight, drawing strength from the toy. She knew that Katie was right, knew that it probably was too soon to be going out to parties and doing drugs and everything. She knew the other girl was right but she also knew that she was right as well, Katie wouldn't always be there for her and she couldn't become dependent on her. The brunette chuckled to herself as she realised that she was being as stubborn as Katie herself.<p>

"We're more alike than I thought."

She whispered to herself as she quickly snuggled under the covers. Just then a pager that was on the bedside table went off and Effy rolled her eyes before turning it off and getting her pills, taking them quickly. There was a knock on the door and Emily entered the bed room.

"Hey Effy."

The red smiled at the girl and moved over, sitting on the bed.

"Hey Emily, guessing you heard the 'conversation'."

Effy stated dryly, still clutching Patto to her chest.

"I think everybody on the street heard it Effy, although we didn't hear your side."

Emily smiled a little as Effy chuckled a little.

"I think I gave Katie plenty to think about, she needs to realise that I can't be dependent on her."

Emily laughed, causing Effy to frown in confusion.

"Oh Effy, usually it's the other way round and it Katie should be telling you that you can't be dependent on her."

Effy smirked and shrugged.

"I never do things normally."

"No, no you don't do you Effy."

"But you lot love me for it."

Effy smirked triumphantly before Emily leaned forward and gave Effy a hug.

"That's true."

The red head whispered in her ear.


	5. Honey! I'm home!

**A/N- Now then, I'm afraid that in this chapter things do not improve for Effy and we finally discover what Freddie whispered to her in the other fic.**

**reddawg82- *hands our chocolate* Yeah, I do love it when Effy interacts with Emily, those two rock!**

**ameliamoriaty- *hands our chocolate* oooh! psychic prediction eh? Very Effy-esque, and possibly true :P Sorry it took so long for you to read this as well :)**

**Abnab- *hands our chocolate* Haha, glad you enjoyed that little bit :P**

Effy opened up the wardrobe and scanned the assortment of clothes that hung from the coat hangers.

"What to wear, what to wear."

The brunette muttered to herself as she quickly flicked through the numerous dresses Katie had bought back from her home. She sighed a little as her thoughts strayed to the girl, Katie was still acting pissed off, snapping at everyone while ignoring Effy completely. It killed Effy that this was happening but Katie needed to realise that she couldn't protect her for ever. She finally selected a dress and let her towel drop to the floor before pulling the dress, a short little bright red one, over her head and over her body. She moved in front of the mirror and looked herself up and down, smirking a little, if this didn't break the mighty Katie Fitch Effy didn't know what would. Reaching up she ran a hand through her hair, trying to decide whether to leave it straight or curl it.

"I always preferred it straight."

Effy smiled as she heard the voice.

"Turning into me now Naomi?"

The brunette turned her head towards the door where the blonde stood leaning against the frame.

"Nah, doesn't take a genius to tell what you were thinking."

Effy shrugged and let her hair fall through her fingers.

"Straight it is then. I see you're going all out once again."

She said sarcastically as she took in Naomi's clothes, a t-shirt and jeans. The blonde shrugged as she entered the room.

"I'm not trying to pull anyone…or impress them."

Naomi shot Effy a pointed look and Effy quickly put up a look of bafflement and innocence.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah sure you don't. You don't think Katie's going to try the same thing? To try and break you r resistance by dressing all sexy and shit?"

Effy shrugged, keeping a mask in place.

"Oh really? How interesting."

Naomi laughed and shook her head.

"Fucking hell Ef, you two are as bad as each other."

"Oi! Naomi! You fucking ready or what?"

Katie loud voice bellowed through the door, swiftly followed by the two Fitches. Emily was dressed similar to Naomi but with a low-cut red blouse. Katie, on the other hand, was dressed in a knee length black and purple dress that seemed sculptured to her body. Effy bit her lip as she felt a warm rush towards her lower regions. The girl didn't even look at her though, directing all her attention towards Naomi. Naomi just sighed and moved over to Emily.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road then."

* * *

><p>Naomi took a drag of the spliff and lifted her head, gazing up at the sky.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Emily voice reached her ears and sent a thrill running down her spine like it always did. The blonde looked toward the backdoor of the house and saw her girlfriend smiling at her.

"Nah, just admiring the view, it's not often Bristol gets a clear sky like tonight, it's nice to admire the stars when we do."

"True."

Emily said as she moved over to Naomi and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"You enjoying the party?"

Naomi asked in interest, causing Emily to shrug.

"I'd prefer to be at home with you to be honest, but…we needed to get Cook's mind off of Katie and Effy."

Naomi nodded a little and passed the spliff to her.

"Cook's smarter then he looks you know, he'll work it out eventually."

Naomi pointed out.

"True but no need to stoke the fires. Katie's my sister and I want to save her as much trouble as possible."

"What about Effy?"

Naomi asked cheekily.

"Obviously Effy as well, but she can look after herself."

"Can she?"

Naomi asked, doubtfully. Emily opened her mouth to reply before closing it and frowning.

"Maybe not so much now, I used to think she could."

"Things are different now though."

Emily hummed in agreement and gave the blonde a kiss.

"Good thing they've got us then."

Naomi laughed and nodded.

"Well now that's true. Where are they anyway?"

Emily frowned in concentration as she thought.

"Katie's dancing with Cook….Effy is…."

"Effy's what?"

Naomi asked quickly, worry creeping into her gut.

"I…I don't know where Effy is."

Emily finally admitted, her eyes also betraying the same worry Naomi was feeling.

"Shit, let's find her."

* * *

><p>Effy ran her finger along the spines of the books in, what was obviously the parent's, study. She took a drink from her cup and selected a book at random.<p>

"Psychology as a Behavioural Science by James F Voss."

Effy muttered to herself as she placed her drink on the desk and flipped the book open, skim reading it. Either her dress wasn't working on Katie or the girl was a lot more stubborn then she'd given her credit for, either way she had to find some way to end the stalemate. She hummed to herself as she slammed the book shut and placed back in its place on the shelf. She sighed a little to herself as she finished her drink and tossed the cup in the bin nearby.

"Hello Effy."

Effy froze as she heard the voice, recognised it instantly. Slowly she turned on her heel and looked the newcomer in the eye.

"Hello Freddie."

She managed to keep her voice strong and steady, when in fact she was terrified, remember her last talk with the boy.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"You mean at the party, or this room?"

Effy asked, causing Freddie to freeze for a moment and think.

"The party I guess, I'm not surprised to find you in here looking through books designed to recognise people's behaviour and manipulate it. You've always been best at that."

The boy sneered as he approached Effy.

"So where's Cassie."

Effy shrugged as he advanced on her, gradually backing her into the wall.

"I don't know, I've not seen her in a while."

"Got bored of her and discarded her as well, just like me."

Freddie growled as Effy bumped into the wall; nowhere else to go.

"It wasn't like that with either of you. Me and Cassie were just friends with benefits and me and you were…"

Effy trailed off as she felt her heart rate increase.

"Me and you were what Effy?"

Freddie demanded, his eyes burning.

"A mistake."

Effy whispered, struggling not to flinch as Freddie bought his fist crashing into the wall, close to her head.

"A mistake! I fucking loved you! I thought you loved me."

"I did...at first."

Freddie glared at her for a moment before smiling; a smile that sent shivers of fear down Effy's spine. Her heart rate was getting faster and she could feel sweat on a palms.

"Do you remember what I said to you in the pub a couple of weeks ago?"

Effy nodded with her eyes wide as she remembered what he'd whispered to her.

"What did I say?"

Freddie asked, his eyes glinting.

"Go on, tell me."

"You…You said that us…that us dykes ought to be whipped and then lose our heads."

Effy whispered and, just like that, she could feel it approaching, could feel the darkness stampeding towards her. She needed her tablets, she needed to get away from Freddie, her breath was coming out shorter and she could hear a laughing in the distance, getting louder and louder.

"Well I still mean it, but maybe, maybe we can fix that for you."

Freddie spoke smoothly, his hand reaching down and cupping her between her legs. Effy whimpered and shook her head. Freddie growled and the next thing Effy knew her head was to one side and she could feel a burning on her cheek. It was getting worse as well, the edges of her vision were darkening, and she couldn't concentrate. Letting out a sob the brunette dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

**Honey! I'm home!**

She could hear him, could see the darkness taking her, and could hear Freddie laughing at her mockingly.

"No no no, please no."


	6. Oh Effy babes, don't be silly

**A/N- Whoop Whoop! Another chapter for you lovely people out there, a chapter tainted by the fact that internet-censoring is getting stronger and stronger, yes I'm looking at you America. Not all americans mind you.**

**reddawg82- What can I say babes, they're both stubborn lol. But babes, you know what I'm like, you know I love me cliffhangers :P**

**Abnab- Haha yeah Effy in a red dress, yummy! :P I know poor Effy, it seems I can't make things easy for her.**

**misstinkerbell18- A good arse whipping eh? I'll see what can do.**

**Ameliamoriaty- Arwww such a shame FF is out to get you :( It's not song title, just a line from the chapter lol And yeha, Freddie is a dick.**

Emily and Naomi tore into the living room, their eyes searching for Effy. All they could find was Katie and Cook dancing together. Emily ground her teeth together in annoyance as she stalked over to her sister and grabbed her by her arm, dragging her out of the crowd of people.

"What the fuck Emily!"

Katie demanded angrily.

"We don't know where Effy is."

Emily stated simply, seeing a brief look of worry cross over her sister's face before it was replaced with indifference.

"I'm sure she's ok, after all she can look after herself."

"Goddamn it Katie! You know she can't! You know she didn't bring her meds with her because she's as fucking stubborn as you are."

Katie finally let her mask fall and bit her lip in agitation.

"You think she...she might have an attack?"

She asked, her voice betraying her worry.

"I think it's probable."

Emily stated simply as Cook extracted himself from the crowd of people and approached the trio.

"What we doing then? What's wrong?"

The boy asked seriously, picking up on the tension radiating from the three girls.

"Cook, any idea where Effy might be?"

Naomi asked quickly, managing to keep her face straight and calm.

"I dunno, why?"

Cook asked, frowning in confusion.

"It doesn't fucking matter why Cook! Just give me a fucking idea!"

Katie exploded at the boy, causing him to back away a little. Emily reached out and placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Calm down Katie, we'll find her."

Cook glanced between the two, still frowning in confusion.

"Fucking fine! Let's look upstairs!"

Katie demanded and stalked past Cook, heading to the stairs. Emily glanced at Naomi and they followed her along with Cook. Upstairs Emily watched as Katie moved over to door after door, throwing them open, growling in annoyance as each one refused to reveal the object of her search; Effy.

"What the hell's up with Katie Emilio? She's like one of them birds possessed."

Cook asked as they hurried after her, Emily shrugged, hoping to just wash over it.

"I dunno, she and Effy are friends, good friends in fact. She's probably just worried."

Cook gave a grunt although Emily didn't think he was quite satisfied. Luckily the red head was saved from any more awkward questions by Katie opening the door and letting out a cry.

"Effy!"

She dashed inside and the other three quickly followed, presenting them with a strange sight. Effy was on the floor, rocking back and forth while Freddie was stood over her. Both Emily and Katie moved quickly over to Effy while Cook and Naomi regarded Freddie curiously.

"Effy, Ef are you ok?"

Katie asked as she shoved past Freddie and knelt in front of the brunette.

"Their coming for me again..."

Effy whispered in fright as her eyes darted around the room, but avoiding Freddie.

"It's ok Effy, it'll be ok."

Emily tried to calm the brunette down but she just shook her head, fixing her gaze on Emily's sister.

"No, they're coming for me. I can't stop them…I don't have my tablets."

The brunette whispered, causing Katie to smile slightly.

"Oh Effy babes, don't be silly."

Emily watched as Katie opened up her little handbag she had with her and extracted Effy's pills.

"I thought you'd need these."

Katie whispered softly as she passed them to Effy. Emily quickly stood up, not wanting to intrude on the nice moment Effy and her sister were having, and rounded on Freddie.

"What did you do to her?"

Emily demanded, causing Freddie to frown.

"We were just talking."

He stated simply, keeping eye contact with Emily, Emily frowned in response. She didn't believe him for a second but she couldn't prove it.

"Effy…what's this?"

Emily turned as she heard Katie's voice; Katie was peering intently at Effy's cheek, at where Emily could make out the makings of a hand print.

"is…Is that a…a hand print?"

Katie asked and Effy nodded, to Emily the air seemed to freeze as Katie turned to look at Freddie.

"You slapped her."

Katie stated quietly, not a question just a simple fact.

"No, course I didn't Katie, don't be silly."

"You slapped Effy."

Katie repeated before she rose to her feet, her eyes burning with anger.

"Katie..."

Emily started to try to calm her sister when Katie leapt into action, jumping at Freddie and rugby tackling him to the ground. Emily watched in shock as her sister started to lay into the boy, her fist pounding into him.

"We should do something!"

Cook protested in a loud voice but both Emily and Naomi looked at each other.

"If you want to get in the middle of that and try and stop my sister you're more than welcome to Cook."

Emily stated as she watched her sister carefully, yes she wasn't going to interfere too much but she didn't want Freddie to get to hurt and Katie get in trouble. Cook just stared at Naomi and Emily in amazement before he shook his head and strode over to Katie, managing to pull her off.

"Get the fuck off me Cook!"

Katie yelled as she struggled to get free.

"Not going to happen Katiekins, you can't just attack people like that."

"What! This little prick slapped Effy! I fucking tear his balls off!"

Off to one side Effy muttered something causing Emily to look at her.

"Effy? What is it?"

Katie's struggles died down as she realised Effy had said something and she looked towards the brunette.

"He didn't just slap me."

Effy muttered, casting a wide eyed glance towards Freddie, who lay moaning in pain on the carpet.

"What else did he do?"

Emily asked after she'd made her way over to the girl and knelt beside her.

"Couple of weeks ago….in the pub…..told me something."

Effy muttered, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Ok, so what?"

Cook demanded, earning him a swift kick in the shin from Katie.

"He got me to repeat it tonight."

Effy muttered, Freddie managed to get on his elbows and glare at Effy who stayed looking at the floor.

"What did he say Effy?"

Emily asked gently.

"He…He said that us dykes ought to be whipped and then lose our heads."

Silence fell in the room as everybody turned and looked at Freddie, who looked decidedly uncomfortable. Cook moved over to the boy and extended a hand to him, one which Freddie gratefully took, using it to help him up.

"Thanks Cook."

Freddie thanked the other boy just before Cook jabbed forward with his head, breaking Freddie's nose and causing blood to spurt out.

"Freddie man, I loved you dude. But this…this is too much."

Cook stated before spitting nastily near Freddie and stalking out. Katie's eyes narrowed and she made to launch herself at the boy again when Naomi caught her by the arm.

"I think we should get Effy home first, don't you Katie?"

The blonde asked the girl, keeping her voice calm. Katie hesitated for a moment before nodding and glaring at Freddie.

"This isn't over."

She hissed at him as Emily helped Effy up and the foursome left the room and the party.


	7. she looks so peaceful and happy

**A/N- Bit of a shorter chapter this time, mostly just a filler but I think it's a nice little bit of convo between Katie and others, showing that she changed so much, for the better. Oh, did anyone catch the new episode of Skins last night? I love it! It helped that Mini, Grace, Franky and Liv spent most of the episode in bikinis! ;) Damn Mini's hot lol. Also people should check out my new fic; What about everything.**

**reddawg82- *hands out jelly* yeah, no one messes with the Cookie Monster's ladies :D**

**Abnab- *hands out jelly* Katie's always the hero! She's Katie Fucking Fitch!**

**MikiLikesTress-*hands out jelly* Hahaha, sorry your comment just made me laugh so much, I loved it.**

**heylookitslissey- *hands out jelly* Yeah, Katie sure has got a temper on her hasn't she :P**

**Ameliamoriaty- *hands out jelly*Yeah, thank god KAtie has the foresight to bring Effy's meds eh**

Katie smiled to herself as she watched Effy sleeping peacefully, completely dead to the world despite it now being Sunday morning. The teenager could still feel her anger surging through her body, the need to hurt Freddie still present in her body.

"It's hard to imagine she's so damaged when you see her like that isn't it?"

Katie nodded as she heard Emily voice behind her, feeling her sister coming up behind her.

"I know what you mean; she looks so peaceful and happy when she's asleep. But then she'll wake up and it gets harder all over again."

"I know Katie but that what it is to be together, to help each other through each other's troubles."

Katie laughed a little.

"We're not even together though are we, not been on a real date even. Will she even want to after what a tit I've been?"

"Katie, even though you have been a tit so has Effy, she'll know that and she'll remember that you came through for her last night. You had her meds for her; you were there when she needed you."

Katie sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Any idea where Freddie might be by the way?"

She asked innocently, although she knew she couldn't fool her sister.

"He's probably at home with his dad and sister, so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't!"

Katie protested, sounding false and causing Emily to raise an eyebrow in scepticism.

"Sure you weren't. Listen, I get it, really I do, there's nothing more I'd like to do then beat Freddie to within an inch of his life with a baseball bat or something for his words and ideas, but one hit too many? One hit too forceful and he dies and you're a murderer. That's something I can' let happen."

Katie sighed in annoyance.

"Guess your right Ems."

"Come on, let's get a drink+

* * *

><p>"Katie!"<p>

Effy screamed as she bolted upright in bed. She shook her head as she tried to clear her head, tried to remember what had happened last night. With a groan she remembered and rest her head in her hands.

"Fuck!"

She cursed before she heard rapid footsteps approaching the door, the door swung open and Katie came careering into the room.

"Effy! Are you ok? I heard you scream."

Effy repressed a small smile at the concern she heard in the teenager's voice and shook her head.

"I'm fine Katie, just a nasty dream that's all."

Relief washed over Katie's face and she moved into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure babes? You…You were pretty messed up last night."

"Yeah, I remember. Katie?"

"Yeah babes?"

"I'm….I'm sorry. I was wrong, I wasn't ready for a party, I thought I was but I was wrong."

Effy closed her eyes, waiting for Katie say that she'd told her so and to become all smug.

"Oh Effy, we were both wrong."

"Huh!"

That took Effy by surprise and she opened her eyes to see Katie smiling at her.

"Yeah, you heard me right bitch, we were both wrong. You weren't ready for the party, true, but I can't keep molly-coddling you like I have been doing. I'll always be there for you though for when you fuck things up."

"Like last night you mean."

Katie grinned.

"Yeah, like last night."

"Thanks for that Katie, I mean it."

Effy said earnestly, taking hold of Katie's hands and staring intently into her eyes.

"I don't even want to think about what could have happened to me or anyone in fact, if you hadn't been there to give me my meds. I could have hurt someone, killed someone."

"Like Freddie you mean? Cause, babes, no one would have minded if you had."

Katie said cheekily before catching Effy's eye and dropping the look.

"Sorry babes, I know that wasn't they nice."

Effy shook her head and sighed.

"No it's ok, it's justified I guess considering what he said, and did to me. But still, I don't want to go to jail for anything, even manslaughter."

Effy smiled at Katie, feeling a rush of warmth rush through as she took in every detail of the teenager, loving the way the purple of her hair melded effortlessly with her natural brown.

"Do you want me to do anything about Freddie?"

Katie asked suddenly, taking Effy by surprise a little.

"No, don't. He's the one that slapped me, that got me to repeat his bile last night."

Effy noticed that Katie was clenching her jaw and that her hands were clenched in fists.

"Hey! Katie, calm yeah? Just be calm for me, I can handle him now. As long as I know I have you I can face anything."

Inwardly Effy almost retched; she couldn't believe she'd just said that. Katie smiled and leant forward to give her hug, Effy melted into the hug, breathing in deeply and smelling Katie mango shampoo.

"Thanks Effy, that means a lot, and I'll try to restrain myself."

Effy chuckled.

"Go to dinner with me."

Katie blurted out, causing Effy to frown in confusion.

"I mean on a date. Do you…fancy going on a dinner date with me?"

Katie clarified before blushing a little and looking away. Effy smiled a little and nodded before taking hold of Katie's chin and turning her head to look at her again.

"Yes I will, I'd be honoured to in fact Katie Fitch."


	8. Screw the cream, I want you now

**A/N- Hello my dears, sorry this is a little late coming up but I'm still in shock over Monday's episode of Skins, almost burst into tears because of it. :( Now this chapter is part smut and part funny cause I felt like injecting some hilarity into the mix Oh yeah and check out my Skins take on the X-Men bitches! :P**

**reddawg82- *hands out hugs* Yeah, they are so cute together it's unbelievable **

**MikiLikesTrees- *hands out hugs* You want more word-vomit? Hmmmm I'll see what I can do for you babes**

"So Katie finally did it then?"

Naomi asked as she sat with Emily on the college green, Naomi running her hands through her girlfriend's hair.

"Yeah, according to Effy she just blurted it out and blushed like mad."

Naomi laughed as she tried to imagine Katie Fitch blushing.

"So do you know when it's happening?"

The blonde asked curiously.

"No, hell I'm not even supposed to know that Katie asked Ef out."

"Huh, never took Effy for the gossiping sort if I'm honest."

Naomi mused as she planted a soft kiss on the redhead's head.

"Neither did I but she's changed, hell Katie's changed as well. Who would of thought she'd fancy a girl."

Naomi hummed in agreement as she enjoyed the feeling of Emily's hair in her fingers, enjoyed the scent of her hair, her perfume.

"You know we'll have to head back soon, nearly time for class."

The blonde heard Emily say and moaned in annoyance.

"Do we have to? Can't we just….skip today?"

"Naomi Campbell! I never thought I'd hear you say that!"

Emily exclaimed in shock, causing Naomi to shrug a little.

"I know, but if we go back to class it means being away from you. I just want to spend some time with you, you and only you. No parents, no adults, no sisters, no one but you."

Emily bit her lip slightly as she seemed to think about it and Naomi held her breath in anticipation.

"Oh ok then."

Inwardly Naomi screamed in happiness, outwardly she just smiled.

"So where shall we go then Naoms?"

Emily asked as she stretched and stood up with the blonde. Naomi just smiled mysteriously.

"Oh I have just the place."

* * *

><p>Emily gasped at the sight in front of her.<p>

"What you think Ems?"

She heard Naomi asked anxiously.

"It's lovely! How did you know about this place?"

"Effy told me about, she used to come up here quite a lot when she was younger, just to relax and enjoy the sight."

Naomi explained as she reached under the bench and produced a basket.

"You had this all planned?"

Emily asked as she sat down on the bench on a hill that looked over the whole of Bristol.

"You were so sure I'd say yes?"

Naomi smirked a little as she sat down with Emily.

"Yeah, what can I say, I was sure my charming personality would do wonders on you."

Emily and laughed and kissed the blonde on the lips quickly.

"I love you, so much."

She watched as Naomi smiled straight back, the same love she felt in her eyes reflected back.

"I love you as well Ems. Now then, a drink?"

The blonde reached into the basket and bought out a bottle of champagne, popping it open and pouring it into two glasses she'd bought.

"Cheers."

She said as she passed a glass to Emily, which Emily accepted gratefully.

"Thanks, so what else have you got in that basket of yours?"

The red head asked curiously, causing Naomi to grin cheekily.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?"

Emily pouted before taking a drink from her glass.

"Meanie."

"Oh ok then."

Naomi relented, causing Emily to grin; she knew Naomi just couldn't resist her. The blonde reached into the basket and bought out a can of squirty cream, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Naomi, we're in public. We can't do that!"

Naomi laughed and shrugged.

"According to Effy no one comes up here apart from the occasional dog walker. I think we'd be ok…of course if you're too scared to try it out…"

Naomi trailed off and Emily growled in annoyance as she drained her glass.

"That's the real reason for getting me up here isn't it? To shag me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Naomi said, a shocked expression on her face before she squirted a little cream on her finger. She held it out to Emily.

"Well?"

Emily eyed the cream covered finger, licking her lips slightly.

"Fuck it."

She muttered as she took her girlfriend's finger in her mouth and sucked it clean. Naomi let out a soft moan as soon as she did so and even Emily couldn't resist closing her eyes in satisfaction as she licked and sucked the finger. When she opened her eyes and released Naomi's finger from her mouth she found the blonde smirking at her.

"Want some more?"

The girl asked cheekily, offering the can to Emily. Emily just snatched the can from her fingers and shook it vigorously, a devilish smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"Top. Off. Now."

The red head demanded, watching in enjoyment as the girl obeyed and quickly removed her t-shirt, pulling her bra cups down to expose her nipples.

"Did I tell you to do that?"

Emily asked coldly.

"No, but I thought you would get me to eventually."

Emily growled and squirted the nipple area of one of her tits , watching as Naomi gasped at the coldness hitting her.

"You shouldn't assume thing Naomi dear, means I have to punish you later for it."

Emily watched in delight as a shiver seemed to course down Naomi's spine.

"I think I can manage that."

Naomi muttered before Emily dived down and attached her lips to one of her nipples, sucking and licking it. Naomi moaned and reached out to squeeze Emily's breasts through her top, causing her hand to be slapped away. Emily pulled back, grinning, her lips covered in cream and eyes blazing with lust.

"On the floor now!"

She ordered as she removed her top and jeans, for a second Naomi's eyes widened.

"Something wrong Naomi dearest?"

Emily asked sweetly, still smirking. She watched as Naomi opened and closed her mouth several times before licking her lips and shaking her head.

"No, no nothing wrong. I...I just didn't expect you to have gone…"

"Commando?"

Emily asked, causing Naomi to nod.

"You know me babe, full of surprises."

Emily replied as she launched herself at Naomi, kissing her hard, enjoying the feel of their breasts pressed hard against each other.

"What about the cream?"

Naomi managed to get out.

"Screw the cream, I want you now."

Emily replied as she lowered one of her hands to the waistband of Naomi's jeans and moved past it, feeling how wet she was.

"You want me."

Emily stated needlessly, causing Naomi to groan.

"Of course I fucking want you Emily, I planned all this remember."

"Ah ah ah. Naughty Naomi, I'm in charge remember, so no losing your temper with me. Otherwise there will be repercussions."

Emily warned the blonde before sliding a finger into her, causing her to moan loudly. Emily smirked and kissed the blonde again, slipping her tongue swiftly into the blonde's mouth and exploring it eagerly. Meanwhile, her other hand popped the button of her girlfriend's jeans and managed to shove them down to her ankles, swiftly followed by her underwear as well.

"I. Love. You."

Emily stated, puncturing each word with a thrust into Naomi's pussy. Naomi moaned, obviously struggling to keep her mind organised.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry? What do you love?"

Emily asked as she inserted a second and third finger into her, feeling her girlfriend's wall contracting around her.

"I love you…fucking hell!"

Naomi burst out, causing Emily to laugh.

"Nope, didn't catch it, what do you love?"

"I love you fucking me!"

Naomi screamed as Emily casually rubbed her clit, sending her over the edge. Emily grinned and extracted her fingers, sucking them dry in front of Naomi, watching as the blonde moaned at the sight before she looked up and frowned.

"Did you hear anything Ems?"

Emily frowned as well and shook her head before she heard it as well.

"There's someone coming! Shit!"

Emily exclaimed as she and Naomi leapt up, looking all around.

"Emily, in here!"

Naomi called as she dragged the red head into a nearby bush just a large group of students people entered the area, sitting not far from the bush Emily and Naomi were hiding in.

"I am going to kill Effy when I get my hands on her!"

Emily heard Naomi say through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>"What are you so happy about Effy?"<p>

Cook asked as everyone in their class sat down on the grass. Effy just smirked and shook her head.

"Oh nothing important. You seen Emily by the way? Shouldn't she be here?"

Cook frowned as he thought about it.

"Yeah, you're right, she should. Guess she decided to miss this lession, good idea of yours by the way Ef to come here for the lession."

"Yeah I guess it was."

Effy said, still smirking, as she looked at a nearby bush and spied a flash of blonde.


	9. You have a girlfriend remember

**A/N- Haha! It works again, I can now be updated about reviews and shit, so happy right now! :D So, because it's Valantines Day over here I wanted to post the first part of Effy and Katie's first date. There's also a cameo of someone from Cassie's series one episode.**

**reddawg82- *hands out Chocolate sauce* Definetely shouldn't have listened to Effy, she's so naughty ;)**

**MikiLikesTrees- *hands out Chocolate sauce* Only part of the date I'm afraid, sorry hun**

**sookieheartsbill- *hands out Chocolate sauce* great to see ya again then and I'm glad you like it**

**ameliamoriaty- *hands out Chocolate sauce* I know Keffy needs soe smut, not y fault they're taking it slow...**

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that, Naomi's going to kill you."

Katie couldn't help but roar with laughter after Effy had finished telling what she'd done today to her sister and Naomi., Effy just smiled and shrugged.

"She can try I suppose. Anyway it was just a bit of fun."

Katie wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard before stretching out on the sofa. Both she and Effy finished college early that day so had hurried home for a drink and a talk.

"So, Katie, where are we going on Friday?"

Effy asked quickly, obviously trying to catch the girl out, Katie just smirked and shook her head.

"It's a surprise Ef, you don't get to find out till you get there."

Effy narrowed her eyes in obvious annoyance at being kept in the dark and had opened her mouth to say something when they both heard the front door slam open.

"Elizabeth Stonem!"

Naomi voice bellowed from the hallway and Katie's face lit up in delight.

"Oh now this should be fun."

She stated as the blonde stormed into the room.

"You….I…..We…"

The blonde sputtered as Emily entered the room as well, nodding a greeting to Katie, who smiled and nodded back.

"Yes Naomi? Is something amiss?"

Effy asked innocently.

"Is something amiss! We were naked!"

"Were you really? Where's that then? Was it one of the old places; like the kitchen table? Or the sofa Katie's sitting on?"

"Oh for fucks sake. The kitchen table? Really Ems? I eat off of that, we all do."

Katie interjected, like she really wanted to know that her sister and girlfriend had been naked on things she used, Emily just shrugged, going ever so slightly red.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; I know you saw us in the bush."

"Oh you mean today."

"Yes I mean today! You told me people hardly ever go up there."

"Well how was I to know when you were going to use it for your little games, by the way I saw the whipped cream, nice touch."

Effy smirked and winked while Naomi's face just grew redder and redder, Katie burst out laughing, drawing Emily's gaze to her.

"Whipped cream, really? Bit clichéd Naomi."

There was silence for a moment before Emily let out a giggle as well.

"Katie's got a point babes, and ease off of Effy. It was actually rather funny."

She, Katie and Effy all let out laughs and after a moment even Naomi let out a laugh.

"ok ok, just don't do it again Ef."

"I promise."

Effy stated, a twinkle in her eye that only Katie picked up on.

"So what were you guys talking about before?"

Emily asked as she and Naomi sat down.

"Effy was trying to pry the location of our date out of me."

"And how did that go?"

Naomi asked curiously.

"Badly, I failed completely."

Effy replied, causing Naomi to smirk slightly.

"What's this? You losing your touch Effy?"

Effy laughed.

"I must be, with her at least."

Effy said, indicating Katie. The girl just smirked and leant back.

"You'll see when you see Ef, I'm sure the week will just fly by."

* * *

><p>The week didn't fly by and it just seemed to drag on for Effy, she was constantly being sent hateful looks by Freddie and Cook seemed to have realised that something was going on between her and Katie, he didn't know what but that didn't stop him from constantly pestering her trying to find it out. At last though it was Friday and Effy was looking forward to what Katie had in mind, she'd told her to dress up, giving the brunette the subtle hint that they were going somewhere high-end and expensive. She hummed to herself slightly as she looked through the wardrobe she shared with Katie, trying to decide on a outfit.<p>

"Just choose anything, you know she'll love whatever you wear."

Naomi said from the doorway causing Effy to smirk slightly.

"I know that but I want to really look good, so…."

Effy trailed off as she finally chose a dress; a short black dress with hits of a floral pattern at the side.

"What you think?"

Effy asked showing the dress to the blonde.

"Perfect Effy."

Naomi muttered, not even looking at it. Effy smirked and shook her head slightly before dropping her towel and wiggling into the dress.

"And what about now?"

She asked, this time Naomi did look at her and Effy had the satisfaction of seeing the girl's jaw drop.

"Wow!"

Naomi muttered, causing Effy to smirk slightly.

"Tongue back in your mouth Nai, you have a girlfriend remember."

"Yeah….I mean yeah, of course I have, I know that."

Effy laughed and shook her head before moving past the blonde and down the stairs to the kitchen where Emily was sat.

"Looking good Effy."

Emily stated, looking Effy over.

"Thanks, your girlfriend certainly thought so."

Emily laughed and shook her head as well.

"So where's Katie?"

Effy asked curiously, causing Emily to grin.

"She's already there; she's sending a taxi for you."

Effy scowled; once again Katie had thwarted her in trying to find out where they were having their first date. Just then Emily's phone rang.

"Hello?...Ok thank you."

She hung up and glanced at the brunette.

"Taxi's here. Have a nice night Effy."

"Thanks."

Effy muttered as she exited the house before entering the taxi.

All efforts by Effy to try and pull the information about her destination from the driver proved fruitless, Katie had obviously paid him to well to keep his lips sealed.

"Fuck sake."

She muttered to herself.

"Listen sweetheart. I may not be able to tell you where you're going but I can tell you that it'll be worth it when you get there."

The driver said kindly, smiling at her in the mirror.

"Thanks I guess."

Effy said as she glanced out the window.

"You know, you remind of this girl I used to drive around a lot. She said a lot as well."

"I haven't said a thing."

Effy stated, scowling a lot.

"Oh I know that, body language can be very telling though."

Effy's scowl deepened slightly.

"Oh now don't give me that love. I'm Alan by the way."

"Effy."

The brunette replied without think.

"Nice to meet you Effy, ah here we are."

Alan parked the taxi and finally looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'll be here when you two love birds get out, now have a lovely date."

Effy allowed a ghost of a smile to grace her lips before she exited the taxi.

"So, what do you think?"

Effy automatically saw Katie, dressed in a short purple dress, and made her way over to her.

"This is our date?"

The brunette asked in amazement and Katie nodded.

"Yeah, the Bordeaux Quay."

Effy whistled in appreciation, the Bordeaux Quay was a very fancy restaurant.

"Katie….are you sure you can afford this?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Katie snapped before her face softened and she smiled, leaning forwards and giving Effy a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry babes, now, let's go."

Katie quickly took Effy's arm and led her into the restaurant.


	10. Katie, I'm crazy

**A/N- Sorry this has taken so long to write up my lovies, I really struggled with this chapter; Romance isn't really my forte I'm afraid. Nonetheless I have finished it, even if it isn't up to my standards, so enjoy.**

**reddawg82- *hands out trifle* Yeah, I loved Alan as well so when it came to Effy getting picked up in a taxi, he just seemed like the obvious person to include.**

**ameliamoriaty-*hands out trifle* Now now, you know that this is more geared towards Keffy then Naomily don't you...but I'll see what I can do anyway.**

**MikiLikesTrees- ***hands out trifle* hahaha, pokemon is cool, no worries hun.

"Here we go babes."

Katie said as she pulled a chair out from the table for Effy to sit down, helping the brunette in. The table was placed out of the way on a terrace that overlooked the river, it had a single long candle lit and the whole scene had taken Effy's breath away.

"Thank Katie…you did all this? For me?"

The brunette asked as Katie blushed a little and sat down opposite her.

"Well…yeah. It's our first date, it should be something to remember, something special."

"It would have been something special no matter what babe."

Effy replied, smiling as a waiter approached them with their menus.

"Ladies, here are the menus; the Salmon is particularly good today."

"Thank you."

Katie replied, shooting a smile towards him.

"Is there any drinks I can get for you in the mean time?"

"A bottle of champagne please."

Katie replied instantly and the water nodded before leaving them alone.

"A bottle of champagne, since when were you high-class Katie?"

Effy teased a twinkle in her eye.

"I know how to be high-class when I need to be."

Katie shot back, falling silent for a moment as the waiter returned with their champagne and two glasses, pouring for them.

"Are you ready to order?"

He asked politely and Katie looked inquiringly at Effy who glanced down at the menu quickly before nodding.

"If you are Katie?"

Katie nodded and they both ordered their food before the waiter left them to themselves once more. There was silence for a few minutes as Effy looked over at the still water and marvelled at the stars reflected in it before glancing and Katie and letting loose a laugh.

"So…what do we do? I've never really been on a first date before."

Effy confessed, causing Katie to look shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, usually it's just…ya know….shagging."

Effy offered weakly, shrugging. Katie averted her eyes for a moment.

"Errr yeah, Danny was never big on dates either to be honest."

Katie muttered, referencing her footballer ex.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're supposed to tell each other out ourselves."

"Well now, that could be tricky considering we're already friends."

Effy commented dryly, their eyes connected for a moment before they laughed.

"Ok ok, let's pretend we don't know each other."

"Sound good to me."

"So, who is Effy Stonem?"

Effy let out a little laugh and took a drink from her glass.

"Well there really isn't much to say about me."

Katie snorted in disagreement.

"Really there isn't, I have an older brother who's at uni in Cardiff, my dad left my mum after he found she had an affair. I can get whatever and whoever I want, although there's only one person I want."

"Oh yes? He must be a lucky guy then."

Katie stated, grinning slightly.

"Actually it's a girl, although she can be a little bitchy sometimes."

"Oi! Cheeky."

Katie complained. The two girls looked each other in the eye for a moment before laughing.

"Ok, this is just ridiculous."

Effy stated simply as she managed to take another drink from her glass.

"Well that's true."

Katie agreed just as their starters arrived. They fell silent as they ate, smiling at each other every now and then.

"So, let's be serious Katie. You like me yes?"

Effy asked after she'd finished her starter, Katie nodded quickly, finishing her mouthful.

"You know I do babes."

Effy sighed and shook her head.

"Katie, I like you as well but…I don't think this is a good idea. I really wish it was though.

"What do you mean?"

Katie asked in shock.

"Katie, I'm crazy. Let's not beat around the bush alright. I am insane, I'm getting a grip on it but it's too much for me to ask you to take it on your shoulders as well."

Katie shook her head in annoyance.

"No, you're wrong Effy. I can bloody handle it, I am Katie fucking Fitch, I can handle anything."

Effy smiled sympathetically the girl in front of her.

"It's not just that Katie, it's you as well. You don't know who you are yet, I do. I know that I'm, at least, bisexual. I know you're unsure about yourself."

"Now you listen here Stonem! Don't you get all self-sacrificing on me, it really doesn't fucking suit you. I can and will handle anything that life throws my way, no matter what happens I want to be with you babes, why can't you see that?"

Effy sighed and looked up into Katie's eyes, seeing the defiance, the commitment and…something else…love?

"Ok Katie, ok let's try it, as long as I can choose the next date"

Effy finally relented before insisting cheekily.

"Deal."

Katie agreed, grinning.

The rest of the meal passed smoothly and before Effy knew she and Katie were back in Alan's taxi, the streets passing them by.

"So how did you two girls enjoy your night?"

Alan asked curiously.

"it was great thanks Alan, we are now officially a couple."

Katie stated happily, rubbing Effy's thigh.

"Where am I taking you two love birds then?"

He asked curiously.

"Actually Alan, could you take us to Oldbury Court Estate."

Effy piped, causing Katie to look at her in confusion.

"No problem love."

* * *

><p>"Come on Effy, why are we here?"<p>

Katie moaned as Effy lead her up a hill.

"Patience Katie, we're nearly there. Just close your eyes."

"What?"

"Trust me Katie, close your eyes."

Katie sighed in exasperation and closed her eyes, trusting her safety to Effy.

"This better be worth it."

She muttered to herself as she was bought to a stop.

"Ok babe, open your eyes now."

Katie opened her eyes and gasped, they were stood on top of a hill and right in front of her were thousands and thousands of stars, all twinkling in the night and illuminating the area.

"Effy…it's…beautiful."

"When I was younger I used to come up here, sometimes for the whole night. Just to get away from everything, everyone."

"Didn't your parents ever wonder where you disappeared to?"

Effy snorted and Katie could feel her shrug.

"They didn't care, never did. It was always more about Tony, never about me. I could have stripped down to my underwear and poured milk over me in front of them and they wouldn't have noticed."

"Effy…I…"

Katie trailed off for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"Effy, it's ok. You've got me now, me, Naomi and Emily. We care about you ok."

Katie turned and looked Effy in the eye.

"Yeah, ok."

Effy stated simply, Katie pulled the brunette in


	11. Oh yeah? Better than the meal?

**A/N- Wahoo! onto our eleventh chapter! I love it**

**reddawg82- *Hands out trifle* Ah true, but Effy is just worried ya know, with good reason cause ya know I'm not going to make things easy for them.**

**ameliamoriaty-*Hands out trifle* Arwww don't worry babes, I didn't mean it as a criticism of you :) I know Naomily is hard to resist **

Effy looked up at the dreary building and glanced again at Katie.

"Are you sure Katie? You sure you can handle it all?"

The brunette watched as Katie sighed and nodded in annoyance.

"Yes I'm sure Eff, I want to walk into Roundview, the building in front of us, as a couple. I can handle whatever they throw at us alright."

"Alright."

Effy muttered to herself as she reached out and took Katie's hand in hers, her fingers intertwining with the other girls.

"Let's go then."

Katie nodded and together they head up the stairs and into Roundview.

Almost immediately the whispers started, like they had at the beginning of term but louder and more pointed towards Katie. Nobody seemed to care that Effy was with a girl, but the news that Katie Fitch was going out with a girl seemed to spread like wildfire. They managed to get through most of the day, however, until lunchtime. Emily and Naomi came hurrying up to them, looking slightly worried.

"Guys, errr, you may have a problem."

Naomi said quickly, looking over her shoulder. Katie just frowned as she closed her locker.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Freddie heard."

Emily explained, causing Effy's face to drain of colour rapidly.

"Yeah, and he's err he's coming this way."

Naomi concluded.

"Shit."

Effy whispered causing Katie to flush with anger.

"So what? We can deal with that dick head Effy. We've dealt with worse."

Effy felt a rush of warmth shoot through her at Katie's words and smiled before she saw him approaching, seemingly backed by a cloud of darkness. She shook her head rapidly and backed away.

"No no no, not now…so much darkness."

She uttered as Katie saw him as well.

"Hey, I've an idea. I'll deal with him while you lot head to the green, meet ya there yeah?"

Emily and Naomi took one look at Effy and nodded quickly, steering Effy in the opposite direction from Freddie.

Katie took a deep breath and gave herself a little shake. She could handle Freddie, she wouldn't let the little prick hurt Effy, even unintentionally, her mind seemed to associate him with the darkness within her and that made him bad news in her book.

"Yes Freddie? Something I can help you with?"

She asked as he came to a stop in front of her, his jaw clenched.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Katie asked, deciding to play dumb for the moment.

"Are you and Effy and dating?"

"Yes it's true, you have something wrong with that? Oh what am I saying, of course you do. We both know what you really think don't we."

Katie hissed angrily at him, watching as Freddie seemed to get angrier and angrier. All of a sudden his face smoothed out and his anger seemed to wash away.

"Katie Katie, we had something good didn't we? I'm sure this is a silly misunderstanding isn't it? Effy's brainwashed you or something hasn't she?"

He smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder, causing Katie to fight a wave of revulsion.

"I'm afraid not Freddie, I've the hots for Effy Stonem. Even if I didn't, after what I found out about how you feel about homosexuals, and considering I have a gay sister, do you really think I'd let you anywhere near me with the 'little' friend of yours."

Something about Freddie seemed to change, to Katie eyes it was nothing too visual, but the air around him seemed to develop a chill, he yanked his arm away from around her and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine, be that way Katie. You know I'm right though. So don't you think I'm going to make this easy on you, on any of you."

Katie sighed and beckoned him forward.

"You know what Freddie."

"What?"

He asked, leaning in closer.

"Fuck you!"

Katie exclaimed and smashed the side of his head into the wall of lockers, watching as he crashed to the ground clutching his head.

"Dickhead."

Katie stated and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Katie was still in a mood as she approached the green, her eyes scanning the area for the one person she needed right now. A smile broke onto her face as she saw her and all her anger just seemed to melt away as she took her in, chatting away quite relaxed to Emily and Naomi. She stopped for a moment and just watched her for a bit, it was hard to believe that there was so much going on in that head of hers that she need looking out for, that there was so much darkness and shit in her head that she would try to kill herself. Katie let out a little laugh to herself before heading over to them.<p>

"Hey guys. Everything ok."

Effy looked up as Katie spoke and broke into a smile, causing Katie to blush slightly.

"Yeah just fine Katie, everything go ok with Freddie?"

Naomi asked, causing Effy's smile to flicker slightly.

"Yeah it was fine and dandy. Easy to handle that prick."

Katie said and sat down next to Effy, who smiled at her and leaned into her. Katie inhaled and felt her eyes flutter slightly as she inhaled essence of Effy, smoke, booze and a smell that was just Effy. It was almost intoxicating. She opened her eyes and frowned as she saw Naomi and Emily smirking at her .

"Anyway, plans for after this shit hole?"

Katie asked loudly, trying to draw attention away from her.

"Travelling of course Katie! All been decided hasn't it babes?"

Emily burst out, shoot a glance at Naomi who just nodded uncomfortably. Katie frowned as she looked at Naomi; she hoped everything was ok between those two. She'd hate to have to hate Naomi for fucking her sister up, she'd just started to like her.

"Hey, what you doing talking about after college? We've still got our second date to have, and it's going to be gooood."

Effy butted in, smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah? Better than the meal?"

"Indubitably."

Effy stated.

"What the fuck Eff, you a female Sherlock Holmes all of a sudden?"

Naomi asked, laughing.

"Well I might be Naomi, I have the mind for it."

Effy stated smugly.

"Well that's true."

Naomi muttered.

"Elementary Campbell."

"Oh piss off Stonem."

Katie and Emily burst into peals of laughter as Naomi launched herself at the brunette and they started to roll around on the grass.


	12. It's not fucking funny!

**A/N- I am sorry for the space between chapters, I've been struggling to motivate myself to wright. Luckily a chat with a certain lovely lady, who shall remain nameless but she knows who she is, managed to help me overcome my little block, maybe only temporarily but still, thanks babes**

**reddawg82- *hands out a chocolate cake* Yeah, I love the banter between them as well, it just came so easily to me. Oh yes date number two is definitely going to be a winner, not going to say much else.**

**ameliamoriaty- *hands out a chocolate cake* You have good reason to be worried, Naomi is uncomfortable for a reason**

**MikiLikesTrees- *hands out a chocolate cake* Hmmmm you're forgiven my dear. And of course Keffy are cute! They're the best!**

"So what do you say Cook? Can you help?"

Effy asked earnestly, causing Cook to frown.

"Yeah I could definitely hook you up Ef, but why? And why two?"

Effy bit her lip, unsure whether to tell him it was for a date with Katie Fitch or not.

"Well it's for a date…with Katie."

Cook looked stunned for a moment.

"Katie? Seriously?"

Effy nodded slowly, practically holding her breath. Truth be told the brunette was amazed Cook hadn't heard about her and Katie already, the two teenage girls hadn't tried to hide their relationship since they'd gone public a week ago.

"Right, wow."

Cook finally said, shock still evident on his face.

"Does she make you happy?"

He asked after a moment.

"Yes she does, I feel so much happier and safer with Katie then I ever did with anyone else."

Effy said quickly before her eyes widened as she realised what she'd said.

"Cook…I…."

"It's ok babes, we were only ever about the sex, I know that even if I didn't see it then."

Cook smiled.

"If she makes you happy then that's what matters Effy. I'm happy for you."

Effy broke into a smile and pulled Cook into a hug.

"Thanks Cook."

"No problem Effikins."

Cook said kindly, smiling a little.

"Cook? Effy?"

Katie curious laden voice sounded from behind Cook and the two teenagers pulled away and turned to face the other girl.

"Hey Katie."

Cook greeted the girl, smiling.

"Hey Cook, hey babes."

"Hey Katie."

Effy said, smiling back before leaning forwards and planting a kiss on her cheek, Katie returned the favour before wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"I was getting Cook to help me get something for our date."

"He was?"

Katie asked, suddenly sounding unsure, anything that had Cook involved was bound to be a disaster.

"Yes he was, and don't worry Katie."

Effy spoke with such conviction that Katie had little else she could do but trust her.

* * *

><p>"Déjà vu."<p>

Katie turned round and saw Naomi leaning against the door frame, it was evening and Effy had disappeared, Katie thought it'd be to get things ready for their date.

"What?"

"Déjà vu, the experience of feeling sure that you've has already witnessed or experienced a current situation."

Naomi explained, causing Katie frown in annoyance.

"Yes I know what Déjà vu means Campbell, I meant what do you mean by saying it."

Katie snapped at the blonde.

"When Effy was getting ready for her and yours first date she stood where you stood and I stood where I am now. It amused me that's all."

"Well let it amuse you downstairs, because I'm not dropping this towel until you fuck off."

Naomi laughed and smirked.

"Your wish is my command Katiekins. Oh by the way, Effy asked me to give this to you."

Naomi reached into her pocket and passed a piece of folded paper to the girl before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Grumbling to herself Katie glared at the door for a moment before unfolding the piece of paper.

"You've got to be fucking me!"

* * *

><p>Emily looked up as Naomi entered the front room, smiling as she saw her girlfriend.<p>

"Katie getting stressed?"

The red head asked, causing Naomi to chuckle a little.

"Only a little bit, she'll be worse once she's seen what Effy wants her to wear."

"You looked?"

"Of course I looked, I'm only human."

Emily laughed and shook her head.

"Go on then? What's she getting Katie to do?"

"Oh no, you'll have to wait and see Ems."

Emily crossed her arms and pouted, looking up at Naomi with doe eyes. Naomi shook her head.

"Not going to work Emily, this one you have to see for yourself."

"Fine."

Emily huffed as Naomi came over and sat down next to her on the sofa. She avoided Naomi's face for a moment until she felt the blonde's hand on her thigh, creeping up slightly and moving under her skirt.

"Forgive me?"

"Maybe."

Emily stated, trying to control her breathing which was quickening.

"Please."

Naomi stated earnestly, her hand reaching the top of her leg and moving across, resting on her briefs. Emily felt her eyes flutter closed and a soft, almost soundless, moan escape her lips.

"Will you forgive me?"

Naomi asked, her hot breath hitting Emily's ear telling the red head the she was close to her.

"I-I think so."

Emily managed to get out as she felt Naomi's hand start to rub her.

"I mean it Emily, would you forgive me? For anything."

Emily opened her eyes and frowned a little.

"Naomi, what do you mean?"

Naomi hesitated, opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and shook her head.

"Nothing Ems, nothing what so ever."

The blonde lunged forward, capturing Emily's mouth with hers, kissing her hard. The red head moaned into the kiss and returned it with as much passion, slipping her tongue effortlessly into her girlfriend's mouth as she leaned back, taking Naomi down with her. Moving her hand she looped them around Naomi's body and slid them past the waistband of her jeans, cupping her ass.

"For fucks sake, can't you two keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

Emily heard her sister exclaim and quickly withdrew her hands as Naomi shot off her, her face bright red.

"One of these days we'll be able to actually fuck."

Naomi muttered before turning to look at Katie and letting out a laugh. Emily looked at her sister as well and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"It's not fucking funny! What the fuck is Effy thinking?"

Katie grumbled as she sat down. She was dressed in a black button-up short-sleeved dress that came down just above her knees, with white trim at the bottom and white curls on each side near the top, a black belt with a horseshoe buckle was worn on the waist. On her feet she wore black leather boots that came up to just below her knee and the whole image was topped off with a black cowboy hat. Emily let loose a little giggle, earning a death glare from Katie, before she turned to Naomi.

"Your right, it was worth you not telling me."

"You knew Campbell!"

"Course I knew, you look very fetching Katie."

Naomi grinned just as there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be your taxi. Of you pop then, have a nice night."

Naomi exclaimed, smile still wide on her face. Muttering to herself Katie got up and moved towards the front door.

"Knock 'em dead partner."

"Shut it Campbell."

Katie shot at Naomi before she left the house; Emily turned to the blonde and smiled suggestively.

"Now then, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Much to Katie's surprise her taxi driver was Alan and, like before, he was under strict instruction not to let anything on about her date.<p>

"Please Alan!"

Katie pleaded with him for the third time, causing him to shake his head.

"Sorry Katie love, I'm under strict instructions, same as you gave me. From what Effy told me though you'll have a great time."

"Well I feel like a fucking twat dressed like this."

Katie huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. Alan chuckled a little

"Well I think you look lovely. Here we are."

He pulled to a stop and Katie thanked him before getting out. She looked around, there didn't to be anything special about the street she was on, just a load of unremarkable buildings.

"Effy?"

She called out, wondering where the brunette was and hoping she was ok.

"Hello Katie."

Effy soft voice reached her and she stepped out of the shadows and Katie had to repress a moan of desire, Effy looked stunning. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black waistcoat which showed off plenty of her a pale body. A sheriffs badge was pinned to one side of the waistcoat and Effy must have been wearing a bra for once, and a push-up one at that, because she had a definite cleavage that made Katie's mouth begin to water. On her feet she wore black boots which came to a point and, like Katie, the whole ensemble was topped off with a black cowboy hat.

"Wow, Effy you look…wow."

Katie said in a daze, causing Effy to smile a little. I'm glad you like it, I know I'm glad you wore what I asked you to wear."

Katie found herself smiling as Effy, effectively, praised her.

"Shall we go then?"

The purple haired girl asked and Effy nodded.

"Of course, come on."

Effy led Katie a short distance to one of the buildings and knocked on the door twice. The door opened and Effy led her in, the door clanging shut once they were inside.


	13. she was everything I wasn't

**A/N- ah ha! We're onto the date now, which is going to be a couple of chapters longer then I intended because of a last minute addition.**

**ameliamoriaty- *hands out grapes* glad you like the outfits babes, and I know I know, it's not good for Naomily but I really really enjoy making things hard for people.**

**reddawg82-***hands out grapes* Oh ye of little faith, no trust in the Cookie monster, shame on you lol

It was pitch black inside and Katie felt a sudden wave of panic wash over her.

"Effy? Effy, wh-where are you?"

She cried out desperately, jerking a little when she felt someone take her hand, and she sensed rather then heard someone lean towards her ear.

"Don't panic Katie, I'm right here ok, just trust me."

"I do."

The girl whispered softly as Effy tugged at Katie and started walking, seemingly knowing exactly where she was going. She stopped just as quickly as she started and Katie sensed someone else near them, increasing her panic.

"Yeh? What?"

A deep voice spoke out of the darkness, making Katie squeeze Effy's hand.

"We're here for the Kane, James Cook set us up."

Effy's voice replied, sounding calm and confident, everything Katie wasn't feeling right now. There was a rustling of paper before the deep voice spoke again.

"Yeah, ok, head on in."

There was a clanging of bolts being drawing back and keys being turned and then a door opened and the sudden light blinded her, forcing her to blindly walk forwards when Effy pulled her. There was another clanging sound and Katie guessed that the door had been slammed shut again. Slowly the brightness faded and Katie gasped in shock, set out in front of her was a dance floor with a stage and a drawn curtain set against the wall opposite her. To one side was a old, western style bar and the whole room was decked out like a western saloon. Also everyone was dressed like her, which helped to settle her queasy stomach somewhat. She glanced at Effy to find her smirking slightly.

"Drink?"

The brunette asked and Katie nodded before Effy headed over to the bar, Katie chose to follow her, keeping close to the brunette.

"Effy, what's going on?"

She asked as they reached the bar, causing Effy to just smile mysteriously.

"I'll explain soon, don't worry."

She turned round to face the bar man as he arrived opposite them.

"And what can I get for you lovely ladies?"

"Two whiskeys, on the rocks."

Effy ordered calmly, flashing the bartender a quick smile and causing a burst of jealousy from Katie. The bartender nodded and soon produced two glasses of whiskey, handing them over nd accepting the money that Effy handed to him. Effy picked up a glass and passed it to Katie before taking hers as well.

"To an enjoyable night."

She stated before raising her glass in a salute and taking a drink from it. Katie took a tentative sip from her glass and instantly wished she hadn't, causing Effy to let out a little laugh.

"Fucking Ef, this is foul."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it Katie, nothing ever is."

Effy shot back, a sly twinkle in her eyes.

"So come on, spill. What the fuck is going on here? And what is the Kane?"

Effy laughed and shook her head.

"Not what babes, more who. Christian Kane, he's a singer. I got wind that he was doing a special gig here in Bristol and got Cook to get us into it."

"Cook….Cook helped us?"

Katie asked in shock.

"Yeah, he doesn't care Katie; he just wants me to be happy."

"And you're happy with me?"

Katie asked, still shocked, and a little nervous at the answer to the question. Effy smiled, not her usual smile that everyone saw and knew, not even the smile that seemed to be reserved for Naomi, Emily and Katie, but a soft, shy, almost nervous smile that Katie had never seen before.

"I-I am Katie. Look, you know me; you know what I'm like. When it comes to my feelings I'm locked down pretty tight."

Katie scoffed.

"Locked down pretty tight? That's the understatement of the year."

"Anyway, when I'm with you Katie, I feel…I feel…content, safe. It's been a long time since I've felt that. So, in answer to your question Katie Fitch, yes I'm happy with you."

Without even thinking Katie leant in and pressed her lips against Effy's, taking her by surprise. The girl closed her eyes and just let herself relax, enjoying the taste of Effy's lips and her scent that was so Effy it could never be anyone else's. She pulled away after a moment to see Effy's eyes still closed as she raised two fingers to her lips and her mouth open a little before opening her eyes and blushing a little at seeing Katie looking at her.

"So errr," Katie tried to get out, suddenly feeling very flushed and her heart racing, "when does it start?"

"In about half an hour, plenty of time for us to relax before it all."

Effy replied, taking another drink from her glass, Katie tried another drink as well, finding it to be a bit more manageable now. As if sensing what she was feeling Effy smirked and drained her glass, putting it on the bar and signalling the bartender for a second one. Katie watched Effy for a moment, smiling to herself before glancing round the room and frowning as she saw a short girt with short hair and androgynous looks in the corner of the room looking unsure of herself. Checking to make sure Effy was ok Katie made her way over to the girl.

"Hey."

The girl looked up in shock as Katie greeted her.

"Oh…hi."

"You looked a little lost; I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, yeah, I'm...I'm fine thanks."

The girl muttered, still looking unsure of herself.

"I'm Katie by the way."

"….Franky, I'm Franky."

Franky muttered.

"Nice to meet you Franky, you're not from around here are you?"

Katie asked curiously, causing Franky's eyes to widen slightly before she shook her head.

"N-No, I live in Oxford, but I'm a fan of Christian's music and my dad's managed to get me into this, they're having a night out as well."

"Cool, say, do you want a drink?"

Franky's eyes widened again and she looked round at all the adults in the room.

"I'm only 15 though."

Katie let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Doesn't matter, I'm only 17….well 18 in a couple of months but still."

She smiled comfortingly at the other girl who tentatively smiled back.

"Ok then."

"Wicked, I'll be right back."

Smiling to herself Katie moved away from Franky and towards the bar, which Effy was casually leaning against.

"Who were you talking to?"

The brunette asked curiously, her blue orbs flicking from Katie to Franky and then back again.

"She's called Franky, from Oxford apparently and she looked lonely, still does come to think about it. Thought I'd be nice."

Katie explained as she indicated towards the bartender for a beer for Franky, she glanced at Effy to see her staring at her with a look of wonder o her face.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, Katie Fitch being nice, and to someone who obviously not with the 'in' crowd or popular."

Effy replied, causing a small smile to grace Katie's lips and her cheeks to heat up.

"I've changed."

"That you have, so then. Introduce me?"

"Sure, come on."

Katie said as she picked up Franky's beer and led Effy over to the younger teenager.

"Franky this is my girlfriend Effy."

Katie said, her heart rate speeding up a little as she called Effy her girlfriend for the first time in public, she could tell from Effy's slightly stunned expression that she was surprised as well. Franky just smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you Effy."

"You too Franky, so you're here all on your own?"

Effy asked, as Franky took a tentative sip from her beer.

"Y-Yes."

"Not anymore."

Effy said, causing Franky to frown a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you can hang out with us."

Effy clarified, smiling a little.

"Oh no, I-I couldn't."

"Sure you could, we'd be happy to have you."

Katie said, smiling as well, starting a little when she saw tears forming.

"Don't….just…don't alright. I don't need this here as well!"

Dropping the glass Franky turned on her heels and fan across the room into the toilets, leaving Katie open mouthed while Effy managed to catch the bottle in time.

"What was all that about?"

Katie asked, completely shocked by Franky's behaviour.

"I think I have an idea. I'll go and talk to her."

"You sure you don't want me to come Ef?"

"I'm sure, thanks though Kay."

Effy said before heading towards the toilets.

* * *

><p>Effy pushed the door to the girl's toilets open slowly, her eyes sweeping over the dirty room looking for Franky. Her clear blue eyes came to rest on the one shut cubicle door and she moved over to it, knocking on it.<p>

"Occupied."

Franky's tear-laden voice came from the other side.

"I know it is, that's why I'm knocking."

Go away!"

Franky said shakily.

"Come on Franky, let me in, please. I just want to talk."

"I said," Franky opened the door, "go away!"

Effy smirked.

"That's better; I knew you had a bit of bite in you. Now let's talk."

Franky glared at her for a moment before her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What do you want Effy?"

Franky asked and Effy just shook her head.

"Doesn't matter what I want Franky, what is it that you want?"

"What do you mean?"

Franky asked in confusion.

"You get bullied don't you? Tormented, maybe even beaten up. You feel as if nothing you do will make any difference, you think that maybe if you changed how you looked, how you acted then maybe you'd be accepted. But then you wouldn't be you so you'd be just as unhappy as you are now."

Effy saw tears forming in Franky's eyes again.

"H-How do you know that!"

She cried out, causing Effy to smirk a little.

"It's what I do, ask anyone. I'll tell you something though, you should never conform just to please others, it won't bring you any happiness."

Franky let out a little sob and she slumped to the floor.

"It's just so hard you know, I don't really have any friends in Oxford. There's this guy, Dean, we were in the same fostering home, but he's not really a friend."

"I know what that's like, to not have a friend."

Effy said softly, causing Franky to scoff.

"Yeah right, don't treat me like an idiot Effy."

Effy smiled grimly.

"That's the last thing I'd do Franky, its true though. I didn't have friends for a long time, didn't even talk till about two years ago. I didn't see the need, friends could hurt you, and friends could let you down."

"What changed?"

"When I was 15, your age, I had this new girl at my school forced on me, had to look after her. Pandora Moon, she was everything I wasn't; bubbly, alive."

Franky frowned.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, I just haven't…I never….I never bothered with learning about her, learning about her problems, her family…we drifted apart."

Effy said with regret.

"Sounds like you regret that."

"I do."

Effy replied before she shook her head and shook herself out of her funk.

"Look, make you a deal Franky, you spend the night with me and Katie and I'll re-connect with Panda, deal?"

Franky brushed the tears from her face and took the hand that Effy extended towards her, using it to pull herself up.

"Ok then."

"Good, now let's go. Think Christian is about to come on."


	14. Looks like we're starting

**A/N- Hey guys, hope you're all ok. Should let you know that I've already made some progress into my continuation of Gen 3's story.**

**Reddawg82- *hands out a chocolate cake* You know what Effy is like, she thrives on being vague. I might include some more of Gen 3, not sure as of yet.**

**Adnab- *hands out a chocolate cake* Glad you're happy I've included Franky, many aren't fond of her but I personally love her.**

**Wheelie91- *hands out a chocolate cake* Sorry but there will be no Minky, this story is before Franky's even moved to Bristol.**

Katie sighed in relief as she saw Effy and Franky exit the toilets and head her way, she drained her drink quickly and moved over to meet them half way.

"Hey babes, Franky. Everything cool now?"

She asked curiously, and a little anxiously. Effy nodded and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, everything's sorted; Franky's going to spend the night with us, right Franks?"

Franky nodded, looking a little embarrassed.

"Listen…Katie…about before…"

"It's fine, don't worry."

Katie waved it off just before the lights dimmed and the stage was illuminated.

"looks like we're starting."

Effy muttered as they turned to the stage as the curtain drew back revealing a band and a man in jeans and a checked t-shirt with long brown hair. The crowd cheered and Katie saw Franky join in out the corner of her eye, causing her to smile slightly, even though she'd only just met the girl Franky struck Katie as a very lonely girl, a girl who could do with a friend or a couple of friends. There was the sound of a mike being tapped and Katie turned to glance at the stage.

"Hello Bristol!"

The man on the stage shouted causing more cheers, the man grinned and turned to the band. The band struck up a tune and the man, obviously Christian Kane, stepped up to the mike.

_C'mon...hahaha...yeah...  
>Well down in Panama city<br>They perfected the art of the tan.  
>And those Oklahoma girls<br>They sure know why they call it Heartland.  
>Well up in Seattle, boy they'll have you prayin' for rain.<br>And those Tempe, Arizona women'll have you beggin' for shade.  
>And from that Valley girl talk to that Southern Belle drawl,<br>Oh my God,  
>Hey hey y'all! <em>

The rest of the band lent into their mikes to join in with the chorus._  
><em>_  
>My girl, she's American Made.<em>_  
>(raised right here in the USA)<em>_  
>Yeah my girl, she's American Made.<em>_  
>(hotter than an Independence July day)<em>_  
>Ah She loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a football game!<em>_  
>My girl, she's American Made.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Well there's a Tennessee girl who will always have a place in my heart. - that's right<em>_  
>And those Broadway beauties, they sure know how to play their parts.<em>_  
>Ooh, Louisiana ladies got a mojo that makes you wanna stay.<em>_  
>Yeah, but there's a city full of angels, always waiting on me home in L.A.<em>_  
>Yeah, I can hang down in Texas, while them girls sing along <em>_  
><em>_Living on Lonestar beer and Pat Green songs!__  
><em>

Once again the rest of the band leant forwards to sing the chorus with Christian, and this time Katie found herself singing along as well. Out the corner of her eye she saw Effy grinning at her slightly as she took a drink from her glass

_My girl, she's American Made.__  
>(raised right here in the USA)<em>_  
>Yeah my girl, she's American Made.<em>_  
>(hotter than an Independence July day)<em>_  
>She loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a football game!<em>_  
>My girl, she's American Made.<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>Christian broke off as a guitar solo broke out._  
><em>_  
>Mmm, She loves flag flying, hot apple pie, cold beer at a baseball game!<em>_  
>My girl, she's American Made<em>_  
>Yeah, my girl is American Ma-a-a-de, ooh<em>_  
>My girl<em>_  
>(raised right here in the USA)<em>_  
>Ooh Getting knee deep in that Alabama red clay<em>_  
>My girl<em>_  
>(raised right here in the USA)<em>_  
>Oh and up in Indiana, man, rollin' in the hay<em>_  
>(raised right here in the USA)<em>_  
>And over in Hawaii you can find a good lei<em>_  
>(She's American Made)<em>_  
><em>_(raised right here in the USA)__  
><em>_[chuckle]__ She's got a tattoo on her ass that says USDA__  
>(raised right here in the USA)<em>

Everyone broke into cheers as they finished and Katie found herself joining in and cheering as well. Christian waited a minute or two and then gestured for them to quiet down a little before speaking into the mike.

"Thanks, like I said, hello Bristol. Glad to be here tonight and I hope you enjoy the evening. Now this next one was written a couple of years ago, after a tough break up of mine. Goes a little something like this.

While he'd been taking he had picked up a acoustic guitar and slipped it over his shoulder before starting a soft, slow tune.

_Well I know they say all goods things  
>Must come to some kinda of ending<br>We were so damn good, I guess we never stood a chance  
>Gonna find what you've been missin'<br>When that highways tried a listenin'  
>You'll see I'm not that easy to forget<em>

_When a new moon shines through your window_  
><em>Or you hear a sad song on the radio<em>  
><em>Then you don't know why you but just start to cry<em>  
><em>Or your driving round on a sunny day<em>  
><em>And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Then a memory hits you right out of the blue<em>  
><em>That's just me<em>  
><em>Thinking of you<em>

Katie found herself swaying to the music and saw that others were as well, she started a little when she felt a arm slip round her waist. She looked over and saw Effy by her side, a smile on her face. A little distance away Katie clocked Franky with her eyes closed, just drinking in the music.._  
><em>_  
>I'm not gonna try to stop you<em>_  
>Don't mean that I don't want too<em>_  
>If I know you, you've already made up your mind<em>_  
>To go on and go with your re-believing<em>_  
>But a million miles between us<em>_  
>But you still feel me like I'm right there at your side<em>_  
><em>_  
>When a new moon shines through your window<em>_  
>Or you hear a sad song on the radio<em>_  
>Then you don't know why but you just start to cry<em>_  
>Or your driving round on a sunny day<em>_  
>And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain<em>_  
>Then a memory hits you right out of the blue<em>_  
>That's just me<em>_  
>Thinking of you<em>_  
><em>_  
>And I'm thinkin' about the road your on<em>_  
>I'm thinkin' about you coming home<em>_  
>I'm wondering if you got your radio on<em>

Christian stopped singing for a moment and just strummed, his own eyes closed as he let the music take him._  
><em>_  
>When you find your way to another town<em>_  
>An someone tries to lay it down<em>_  
>And feelin' hits you right out of the blue<em>_  
>Its just me<em>_  
>Thinking of you<em>_  
>That's just me<em>_  
>Thinking of you.<em>

Even before he came to a end, once again, everyone burst into cheers and applause.

"Wow! He's, like, really good."

Katie burst out causing Effy and Franky to laugh.

"I knew you'd like him babes."

Effy said as she planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright now folks, this next one's a bit of a fast one so let's see y'all on the dance floor."

Christian announced, causing Katie to grin.

"You heard the man, let's go."

"Oh no, I don't dance."

Franky protested, Katie just grabbed the younger girl's wrist and pulled her towards the dance floor as the band started up.

"Tough Franky."

Other joined them on the dance floor and they started to dance as Christian stepped up to the mike.

_The weather man says he's never seen  
>Temperatures rise as high as these in a long time.<br>Yeah, but we don't mind.  
>The car's lined up at the edge of the lake,<br>The radio's on and everybody's takin' the swing in the tree,  
>Not you and me.<em>

_Oh, that's just a waste of time,_  
><em>We like how it feels just fine.<em>

_We're hot and sticky as we can get,_  
><em>Don't need to take a swim to be soakin' wet,<em>  
><em>You lean in and you bite my lip,<em>  
><em>It's hard to be cool in heat like this.<em>  
><em>Sweat drop at the end of your nose,<em>  
><em>Makes you lose your mind and lose your clothes,<em>  
><em>Let's kiss right here,<em>  
><em>Why go inside,<em>  
><em>Baby we're set to a permanent 99.<em>

_The movie house says it's cool inside,_  
><em>We just laugh and drive right by,<em>  
><em>With the windows up,<em>  
><em>''ooo'' It feels good to us.<em>  
><em>'Cause all I wanna do when you look like that,<em>  
><em>Is watch an ice cube roll down the small of your back,<em>  
><em>And just melt away,<em>  
><em>Yeah, I could watch that all day.<em>

_Close your eyes and read my mind,_  
><em>Let's go somewhere watch the mercury climb.<em>

_We're hot and sticky as we can get,_  
><em>Don't need to go swimin' to be soakin' wet,<em>  
><em>You lean in and you bite my lip,<em>  
><em>It's hard to be cool in heat like this.<em>  
><em>Sweat drop at the end of your nose,<em>  
><em>Makes you lose your mind and lose your clothes,<em>  
><em>Let's kiss right here,<em>  
><em>Why go inside,<em>  
><em>Baby we're set to a permanent 99.<em>

Christian stopped singing as his guitarist let rip with a solo, Katie closed her eyes and let the music guide her movements, feeling Franky in front of her dancing a little awkwardly. She felt someone come up behind her and place their hands on her hips, she inhaled and smiled, smelling Effy._  
><em>_  
>Close your eyes and read my mind, <em>_  
>Let's go somewhere watch the mercury climb <em>

_We're hot and sticky as we can get,  
>Don't need to take a swim to be soakin' wet,<br>You lean in and you bite my lip,  
>It's hard to be cool in heat like this.<br>Sweat drop at the end of your nose,  
>Makes you lose your mind and lose your clothes,<br>Let's kiss right here,  
>Why go inside,<br>Baby we're set to a permanent 99._

_We're hot and sticky as we can get,  
>Don't need to take a swim to be soakin' wet,<br>You lean in and you bite my lip,  
>It's hard to be cool in heat like this.<br>Sweat drop at the end of your nose,  
>Makes you lose your mind and lose your clothes,<br>Let's kiss right here,  
>Why go inside,<br>Baby we're set to a permanent 99._

_Permanent 99._

* * *

><p>The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered again, Katie smiled at Franky, who smiled back. The girl had got a lot better at dancing since they'd started and was now strutting her stuff, getting quite a few glances from the guys in the audience, although she ad Effy had subtly warned them all off.<p>

"Ok guys, this is going to be our last song."

Everyone booed at Christian's words and he just grinned.

"You've all been a great crowd and I hope you enjoyed us."

He turned back to the band and nodded, at which point they started up slightly slow tune and Christian stepped up to the mike.

_You got a fast car  
>I want a ticket to anywhere<br>Maybe we make a deal  
>Maybe together we can get somewhere<em>

_Anyplace is better_  
><em>Starting from zero got nothing to lose<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll make something<em>  
><em>But me myself I got nothing to prove<em>

_You got a fast car_  
><em>And I got a plan to get us out of here<em>  
><em>I been working at the convenience store<em>  
><em>Managed to save just a little bit of money<em>  
><em>We won't have to drive too far<em>  
><em>Just 'cross the border and into the city<em>  
><em>You and I can both get jobs<em>  
><em>And finally see what it means to be living<em>

_You see my old man's got a problem_  
><em>He live with the bottle that's the way it is<em>  
><em>He says his body's too old for working<em>  
><em>I say his body's too young to look like his<em>  
><em>My mama went off and left him<em>  
><em>She wanted more from life than he could give<em>  
><em>I said somebody's got to take care of him<em>  
><em>So I quit school and that's what I did<em>

No one bothered dancing this time and just listened to the music, swaying to it. Katie felt Effy manoeuvre herself to behind her and wrap her arms round her, planting a soft, loving kiss on her cheek.

_You got a fast car  
>But is it fast enough so we can fly away<br>We gotta make a decision  
>We leave tonight or live and die this way<em>

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_  
><em>The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk<em>  
><em>City lights lay out before us<em>  
><em>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling that I belonged<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<em>

_You got a fast car_  
><em>And we go cruising to entertain ourselves<em>  
><em>You still ain't got a job<em>  
><em>And I work in a market as a checkout boy<em>  
><em>I know things will get better<em>  
><em>You'll find work and I'll get promoted<em>  
><em>We'll move out of the shelter<em>  
><em>Buy a big house and live in the suburbs<em>

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_  
><em>The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk<em>  
><em>City lights lay out before us<em>  
><em>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling that I belonged<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<em>

_You got a fast car_  
><em>And I got a job that pays all our bills<em>  
><em>You stay out drinking late at the bar<em>  
><em>See more of your friends than you do of your kids<em>  
><em>I'd always hoped for better<em>  
><em>Thought maybe together you and me would find it<em>  
><em>I got no plans I ain't going nowhere<em>  
><em>So take your fast car and keep on driving<em>

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_  
><em>The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk<em>  
><em>City lights lay out before us<em>  
><em>And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling that I belonged<em>  
><em>And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone<em>

_You got a fast car_  
><em>But is it fast enough so you can fly away<em>  
><em>You gotta make a decision<em>  
><em>You leave tonight or live and die this way<em>

The song came to an end and the whole room exploded into applause and cheering, which Christian and the band took graciously as the left the stage, disappearing backstage. Soon the chant for more started up and Katie stamped her feet as well, joing the others in the chant. After a moment Christian and the bvand did come back on stage.

"Two more songs I think, both fast ones so I wanna see y'all enjoying yourselves."

Once again the band started up.

_I was down in Whiskey River  
>Stopped in for a drink<br>Minding my own business  
>Trying not to think<br>Bartender came over with a shot of his best  
>Said this ones from the lady in the long black dress<br>She came waltzing 'round the corner  
>Anybody sitting here<br>Started taking off her glasses and letting down her hair  
>I said thank you for the drink ma'am<br>How'd you know my brand?  
>She said there's certain things a woman can tell about a man<br>I said_

_Do you like the hard kick of old Kentucky Bourbon?_  
><em>Or the slow burn of Tennessee rye<em>  
><em>Just when I thought I lost her<em>  
><em>In petty conversation<em>  
><em>She said slide over and kiss me<em>  
><em>I got more than whiskey in mind<em>

_Oh man my heart was jumping_  
><em>Shaking on the stool<em>  
><em>I moved a little closer<em>  
><em>And I tried to play it cool<em>  
><em>The band started rockin'<em>  
><em>It was kinda hard to hear<em>  
><em>I order us a double<em>  
><em>And chased it with a beer<em>  
><em>How<em>

_Do you like the hard kick of old Kentucky Bourbon?_  
><em>Or the slow burn of Tennessee rye<em>  
><em>Just when I thought I lost her<em>  
><em>In petty conversation<em>  
><em>She said slide over and kiss me<em>  
><em>I got more than whiskey in mind<em>

_Ooooo_  
><em>I started getting dizzy from the liquor on her lips<em>  
><em>No 80 proof has ever got me buzzing like this<em>  
><em>I love the<em>  
><em>Man I love the<em>  
><em>Hard kick of old Kentucky bourbon<em>  
><em>And the slow burn of Tennessee rye<em>  
><em>At this point in the night no need for conversation<em>  
><em>Slide over and kiss me<em>  
><em>I got more than whiskey<em>  
><em>Slide over and kiss me<em>  
><em>I got more than whiskey in mind<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

As soon as the song finished the band started the second song, causing everyone to cheer and leaving Katie confused.

"What?"

"Oh Katie hun, this is The song, the one everyone loves."

Effy replied as she lent in and kissed her hard on the lips.

_So you're tired and beat  
>And you've worked all week<br>And you need a place you can let it go.  
>Where the girls go wild<br>And the boys play hard  
>And you need a little more than just the radio.<br>Well here's your open invitation  
>With just a couple regulations.<br>Let me warn you son, only come to have fun  
>We don't take kindly to serious.<br>So leave your troubles at the door  
>Unless you want some in here.<em>

_Welcome to my house, buckle up tight_  
><em>Everybody sings and drinks, laughs &amp; gets high.<em>  
><em>It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock 'n roll rodeo.<em>  
><em>We don't tolerate no sitting around<em>  
><em>Everybody's dancin', groovin' and getting on down.<em>  
><em>So before you come in here with some kind of attitude<em>  
><em>You better read the house rules.<em>

_Around eleven o'clock when the front door locks_  
><em>And the boys start raising the bottle.<em>  
><em>Where the girls do the thing with the Mardis Gras beads<em>  
><em>Yeah, You know they're gonna show 'em if they got 'em.<em>  
><em>No matter what your story, a good time is mandatory.<em>  
><em>Well rule number 7 says don't touch the women<em>  
><em>But they can grab whatever they want to.<em>

_Welcome to my house, buckle up tight_  
><em>Everybody sings and drinks, laughs &amp; gets high.<em>  
><em>It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock' n roll rodeo.<em>  
><em>We don't tolerate no sitting around<em>  
><em>Everybody's dancing,' groovin' and getting on down.<em>  
><em>So before you come in here with some kind of attitude<em>  
><em>You better read the house rules.<em>

_Christian's guitarist broke into a solo, driving the crowd wild_

_No such thing as last call.  
>We pick' em up when they fall .<br>We share the same bathroom stall,  
>Says the sign on the wall. (1, 2, 3)<em>

_Welcome to my house, buckle up tight  
>Everybody sings and drinks, laughs &amp; gets high.<br>It's a country music, a little soul, it's a rock n roll rodeo.  
>We don't tolerate no sitting around<br>Everybody's dancin', groovin' and getting on down.  
>So before you come in here with some kind of attitude<br>Boy, before you come a walkin' in here with any kind of attitude  
>You better read the house rules.<br>You better read the house rules._

The song finished and everyone broke into almighty applause as Christian and his band left the stage and the lights came up. Katie turned Effy, a big smile on her face.

"Wow, that was brilliant babes. Thanks for bringing me."

She exclaimed and gave her a big hug, which Effy returned .

"No problem Katie, I knew you'd like it."

"Right…well I better be going."

Katie started as she heard Franky's voice and turned her attention to the younger girl, she'd returned to her earlier self; timid and shy.

"What you mean Franky?"

She asked curiously.

"Well…the gigs finished, everyone's going home."

Franky replied, looking a little confused. Katie glanced at Effy and they both grinned at each other before turning that grin onto Franky.

"Nope. It's not the end for us Franks. The night hasn't even begun."


	15. Franky, just chill

**A/N- Hello fellow Skinsians...Skinsians? Is that even a word? Anyway, here is chapter fifteen of Pretty but Mental and we're nearly at the stage to have some KEffy smut! Yes, at last after one story an fifteen chapters the time is nearly upon us!**

**reddawg82- *hands out white chocolate* Bah, who needs plot line at a date? While a Keffy/Franky threesome is tempting, very very tempting, it's not gonna happen just yet. Sorry to disappoint**

"Guys, come on, I dunno if this is the best idea."

Katie rolled her eyes as she heard Franky complain again from behind them as she and Effy led the younger girl down an alleyway. They'd got a taxi into the centre of town and Effy'd said she knew the perfect place to go.

"Franky, just chill. It's only a club."

Effy stated in a calm tone, shooting a smile at the nervous girl over her shoulder.

"But I'm old enough, I won't get in."

Franky complained again, causing Katie to lose her patience a little and stop. She spun round, an annoyed look on her face.

"Listen Franks, I don't know what you get up to in Oxford but most bouncers will let you into clubs if you're a hot girl."

Franky looked troubled for a moment before her face turned downcast.

"Well then I definitely won't get in…I'm not hot or anything."

Katie let out a sigh of exasperation before turning to Effy.

"Babes, you talk to her. I'll get us a place in the que."

* * *

><p>Effy couldn't help but watch Katie's arse as she walked away before she shook her head and turned to Franky and smiling at her.<p>

"Katie's mad at me isn't she?"

The teenager asked in a timid voice.

"No, she's just…frustrated I think."

"Frustrated? Frustrated about what?"

Franky asked in confusion, her eyebrows scrunching in together.

"Your self-confidence is way too low Franks. You are hot, very hot in fact."

Effy smiled a little at Franky as the girl shook her head and looked away.

"No I'm not; I'm a no-good shit magnet."

"No you're not!"

Franky's head shot up in shock at Effy's tone.

"Now you listen here Franky, you are a beautiful, sexy girl. So stop putting yourself down."

Effy stepped forward into Franky's personal space and cupped her chin, tilting her head up. Keeping eye contact with her Effy moved in and kissed Franky softly.

"Wow."

Franky gasped as Effy pulled away, a smirk on her face.

"Just….wow!"

Franky repeated before she shook her head slightly.

"But….Katie…"

Franky said, trailing off a little as Effy continued to smirk at her.

"Katie will understand that I only did that to help you. She'll be ok, now come on. Let's not keep her waiting."

Franky nodded and followed her as Effy exited the alley and saw Katie tapping her foot impatiently as she stood by the door to the club.

"Bout fucking time, what took you two so fucking long."

"Sorry babes', just giving Franky a pep talk is all."

Effy explained as she reached the teenager and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"All better now than Franks?"

Katie asked, earning a nod from Franky.

"Good, let's go then."

The three of them moved to the door and the bouncer opened the door, shooting them a smile.

"Have a good evening ladies."

Effy smiled at the bouncer.

"Thanks John, I liked your book by the way."

The bouncer's face lit up.

"Thanks, it was your brother that made it all possible, tell him thanks next time you see him."

Effy felt a flash of something dark wash over her and knew that Katie was watching her careful, she managed to paint a polite smile on her face and just nodded before they entered the club.

* * *

><p>"So, enjoying yourself Franky?"<p>

Effy asked the girl curiously, the night was wearing on and Katie had disappeared into the throng of people to get them some more drinks. Franky nodded a little before shrugging.

"I guess, like I said before, I'm not much of a dancer so clubs have never really interested me."

Effy smirked and reached down her top, retrieving a little bag of pills.

"Maybe these will help?"

She eyed the little bag herself, she hadn't intended to use any of the pills, she didn't trust her herself for her meds not to mess with her. But she'd bought them in case Katie wanted to relax, in case Katie wanted them. Franky looked doubtful for a moment.

"What…What are they?"

"Just some little pills, they'll help the night be more eventful."

Effy offered them, waving the bag in front of Franky's face.

"…ok then."

Franky conceded and Effy grinned, taking out two pills and shoving the bag back down her top.

"Mouth open, tongue out."

The brunette ordered and Franky complied, shoving her tongue out. Effy reached over and planted the pills on her tongue.

"Now you can retract that tongue of yours."

Franky bought her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed the pills, smiling nervously at the brunette. Effy smiled back before glancing round the room and feeling her chest tighten as she saw Freddie enter the club and sweep his gaze through the mass of people.

"Effy?...Effy?"

Effy shook her head as Franky's voice reached her, she glanced to the side and managed to shoot a smile at the younger girl.

"Come on Franks, let's dance."

Franky opened her mouth to refuse but before she could Effy stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and dragging her towards the dance floor, making sure to keep an eye on Freddie as he started round the edge of the dance floor. Effy pulled Franky into the middle of the dance floor and started to dance, lowering her hands to the younger girl's hips. She watched as Franky began to loosen up, as the pills she'd taken took effect the brunette watched as Freddie continued to move around the edge of the floor. Effy bit her lip in worry, glad that she'd taken her medication before she came out, she knew that she would have fallen back into the darkness if she hadn't taken them. Despite herself she couldn't help smiling as she watched Franky lose herself to the music, letting the sound take her, the brunette found herself missing that feeling of freedom that came with taking drugs but she knew they would do more harm than good. She looked round the club again, trying to see where Katie was. That's when it happened. Hers and Freddie's eyes connected and Effy felt her chest contract in fear.

* * *

><p>Katie frowned in annoyance as she reached the little cubicle she, Effy and Franky had been sitting at. She'd gone to all the trouble of queuing up at the bar to get their drinks, and gotten leered at by practically every fucker in the club, and they'd just fucked off somewhere.<p>

"Right!"

The teenager ground out through clenched teeth as she slammed the drinks down on the table and spun on her heels, her eyes sweeping the club in search of the duo. A small smile graced her face as she caught sight of her girlfriend, then she saw Effy's hands on Franky's hips, a brief flash of something passed through Katie and she shook her head a little. She started forwards, intending to join up with the two when she stopped suddenly and frowned in concern, seeing Effy look round in worry. Then she saw Effy's eyes drawn to something and widen in fright. Katie glanced around wildly, trying to see what had, apparently, frightened Effy so much.

"Freddie."

Katie whispered in anger, and hatred, as she caught sight of the boy. He was standing at the edge of the crowd, a sneer on his face as he stared at Effy.

"Oh, no you don't you little cunt."

She whispered in anger as she started forward, crossing the room quickly and grabbing the boy.

"A word if you please Freddie."

She growled in his ear as she dragged him through the crowds and out into the smoking area, tossing him towards the wall.

"What do you want Katie?"

Freddie demanded, spitting on the floor and shooting a nasty look at her.

"I think you know exactly what I want. I want you to leave Effy alone."

Freddie sneered at Katie and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why should I do that?"

"You know why Freddie. Leave my girlfriend away."

Freddie let out a bitter laugh.

"Ah, so you're definitely a couple then?"

"Yes, that's right. Effy's my girlfriend and if you keep harassing her like you keep on doing I'll make you very, very, sorry."

Freddie let out another laugh, a nasty glint in his eyes.

"Ya know, you two make the perfect little dyke couple, a bunch of fucking manipulative bitches."

Katie growled in anger, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't know about you Katie, but what I always loved the most about Effy was the fact that she's a screamer. Honestly, you hit the right button on the whore and.."

The next thing Katie knew Freddie was on the floor, crying out in pain and the girl's hand was curled into a fist. She glared at the boy before kicking him hard in the ribs.

"This, Freddie, is your last warning. Stay away from me, my sister, Naomi, and, most importantly, Effy. If you don't you will live to regret it. Of that you have my word on."


	16. Tasty

**A/N- Hello everyone, this is it! This is the big event! It's taken one story and sixteen damn chapters but we've finally reached some Keffy smut. I hope it was worth the wait. **

**reddawg82- *hands out a chocolate egg* Yeah she doesn't have anything to worry about and she knows it but she still feels it, she's only human after all.**

**Abnab- *hands out a chocolate egg* Thanks hun, nothing wrong loving Katie so much, I know I do**

Katie giggled to herself as Effy opened the front door and the two of them tumbled through the door and into the hallway. She glanced at the brunette and giggled to herself again, they'd seen Franky back home to her hotel before catching a taxi back to the house.

"What you looking at?"

The teenager asked her girlfriend asked and Katie shot a lopsided grin at her.

"Looking at? Looking at you beautiful."

Katie stated before planting a soft kiss on her cheek before shutting the door, rather loudly which made the two teenagers wince and glance up towards the upstairs. Luckily there wasn't a sound from either Gina or Naomi and Emily. Katie breathed a sigh of relief before realising that Effy was staring at her now as well.

"What?"

"How do you do it Katie? How is it there you're always there for me?"

Effy asked, causing Katie's forehead to scrunch up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

The girl asked.

"I mean, Freddie's there and so are you, then he finds me again and you swoop in once more. I...I try and kill myself and you pull me back."

Katie's face softened slightly and she cupped the brunette's face with her hands.

"Because you're important to me babes and, like, I really care for you."

With those words Katie dove forwards and captured Effy's lips with her own, tasting the whisky that Effy had drunk that night. The taste was intoxicating and Katie found that she didn't want to let go, didn't want to stop kissing this girl with who she'd had such eventful history with. Almost reluctantly Effy pulled away from her, leaving the shorter girl to pout in disappointment. Effy smirked at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Bed. Now."

Katie signed in disappointment before checking her mobile.

"Yeh I guess it is rather late."

Effy laughed, a clear, carefree laugh, and shoot her head.

"We're going to bed Katie, but we're not getting any sleep just yet."

Katie frowned in confusion before she caught the glint in the other's girl's eyes and realisation dawned on her.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Effy led Katie upstairs and into the bedroom, smirking slightly as she pushed the smaller girl onto the bed, climbing on after her. Keeping eye contact with her Effy slowly removed her waistcoat, bra and hat, revealing to Katie her first pair of breast that weren't hers. She watched as she licked her lips and leant down, giving her ear a lick before whispering in it.<p>

"Like what you see Katie?"

She felt Katie nod her head and let out a low chuckle as she planted kisses on her neck, heading in the direction of her mouth. She kissed Katie hard on the mouth, slipping her tongue past her teeth and into her mouth, hearing Katie moan and bring her hands up and around the brunette's body, one hand slipping up and resting on the back of her head. They kissed for a few moments, tongues battling for dominance of each other's mouths and swopping saliva before Effy pulled away and lifted a leg over so she was straddling Katie's lap. She ran her hands down the other girl's body before seizing the dress she was wearing and actually tearing it off.

"Hey!"

Katie protested before she broke off as Effy licked her lips hungrily, her eyes boring into Katie's near naked form.

"Doesn't matter about the dress Katie, was only a cheap little thing."

Effy reached down, still keeping her hungry gaze on Katie and tugged at the thong she was wearing.

"Should I take the shoes off?"

Katie offered, earning a shake of the head from Effy.

"Definitely not, you look too sexy in them."

Effy stated before getting up and removing her shoes and jeans, revealing a lack of underpants.

"You went commando!"

Katie exclaimed as Effy finally tugged her underwear off her and tossed it over her shoulder. Effy shot her a lustful look as she climbed back on top of the twin.

"Nearly every time."

Effy watched in satisfaction as Katie let out a soft moan and bit her lip before the brunette turned her gaze to fully appreciating the body beneath her. Kathryn Fitch was exquisite, a work of art. Effy had fucked a lot of sexy, fit people in her time but Katie really took her breath away.

"Babes?"

Effy shook herself out of the daze and flashed a predatory smile at Katie, which she was sure sent shivers down the object of her desires back. She frowned internally as she observed a slight stiffness in the way that Katie was holding herself, the look on her face.

"Katie...are you sure you want to do this? Because if you're not ready then we don't have to."

Effy said and watched as Katie's eyes widened as she realised that Effy had been able to tell what was on her mind. Then her eyes narrowed and she growled a little.

"Now you listen here Stonem, sure I'm fucking nervous and shit about this. It's virgin territory for me, but don't you fucking think for one second that I don't want to go through with it."

Effy maintained eye contact with her for a moment before nodding, believing her.

"Oh yeah and don't fucking do that to me again ok? You can fucking read everyone else mind for all I care, but not me."

"Deal."

Effy agreed before smirking at her and scooting down the bed, separating Katie's legs and giving her direct access to her pussy. The brunette just stared at it for a moment, marvelling at it. She inhaled deeply and her senses were assaulted by that smell of womanhood you couldn't get anywhere else; it was intoxicating and additive. She glanced up at Katie, saw the slight nervousness and lust in her eyes and dove down, planting a kiss on her pussy before sliding her tongue into the wet folds. Effy felt her eyes close in satisfaction as she tasted Katie , she was divine, so sweet like honey. She heard Katie moan and started to fuck the girl with her tongue, using it like a dick as one hand reached up and played with her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She started to pull back a bit when Katie pressed her legs together, trapping Effy where she was. Inwardly Effy roared in triumph at the ease of which she'd turned the former straight girl. She continued to fuck Katie as she reached down rub her own cunt and clit.

"Fuck Effy!"

Katie moaned as Effy kept her eyes closed as she bought herself and Katie closer to cumming. She licked a few more times at the girl's cunt before taking her other hand and sliding two fingers into it, Katie shot up as she did so, her mouth open in a wordless moan. Smirking to herself Effy thrust in and out of Katie, her thumb rubbing her clit as her other hand continued to rub her own clit.

"Effy, Effy, Effy."

Katie repeated breathlessly, her eyes closed as Effy let out a low chuckle and slid a third finger into her. Katie's eyes slammed open.

"EFFY! FUCKING CUNTING!"

She practically screamed as Effy felt her walls tighten around her as she came. Once Katie had managed to calm down and collapsed on the bed the brunette removed her fingers and licked my clean of the other girl's juices.

"Tasty."

Effy stated as she shoved two fingers into her own cunt, trying to get off. She was stopped by Katie, who'd apparently recovered enough to get on her knees.

"Let me...please."

The girl said pleadingly.

"Are you sure Katie? It's one thing to get fingered and completely another to do it to another girl.

"I...I want to Ef."

Effy watched her for a moment before nodding, Katie smiled before removing Effy's fingers and sucking them clean for her.

"You're right, tasty."

The girl stated cheekily, causing Effy to moan in desire. The moan gained in sound level as she felt two fingers slid effortlessly into her.

"YEs...that's it baby, just enjoy it."

She heard Katie whisper in her ear and Effy just nodded, letting the feelings was over her.

"More Katie, please...more."

She pleaded with the shorter girl and was rewarded with a third finger, Effy cried out in pleasure and pulled Katie into a hard, passionate kiss, all teeth and tongues. She felt Katie pull away and opened her eyes, frowning at her. Katie just smirked at her.

"I think we can do better than three."

Effy's eyes widened in realisation and she shook her head.

"No, Katie don't...FUCK!"

She screamed the last word as Katie ignored her and forced a fourth finger into her tight cunt. The feeling was unbelievable, the right mixture of pleasure and pain. Effy found herself lost in the feeling, revelling in it, wanting more. She'd always known she enjoyed pain but this was a whole different level to the enjoyment, this was much more kinky and sexy. Then she felt Katie brush her clit and she saw stars.

"FUCK KATIE YES!"

Effy screamed in pleasure as her knees wobbled and then gave out, luckily being caught by her girlfriend. They fell onto the bed and Effy became aware of Katie stroking her hair and whispering soothing, pleasing words in her ear. She felt her eyelids seemingly gain weight in a second and knew that the chemicals that were released during, and after, sex were doing their work.

"Katie I...I love..."

Then she was asleep and didn't hear Katie whisper softly.

"So do I Effy...so do I."


	17. I soon wore her down though

**A/N- Right then, two things before I let you loose on this chapter. Firstly, I've removed my Star Wars Skins story from this site, just because there was zero, or tiny, interest in it. Now I can take the fact that I don't get near as many reviews as HyperFitched or lizardwriter for some reason. That's ok with me but I do like to get some. So yeah, that's the first thing.**

**Secondly, you may have seen but I've started a new one based in jail (called Breaking the Law), with all three Gens planned to make an appearance. It's mainly Franky, or Minky, based but will have a lot of other couplings as well. Please give it a chance and review for me. It makes me feel all warm inside**

**Abnab- *hands out chocolate* Glad you enjoyed it**

**reddawg82- *hands out chocolate* Glad it was worth the wait babes**

Consciousness came slowly to Katie Fitch, she felt happy, content and warm. She didn't want to change that by waking up but she knew she had to, she carefully opened one eye lid and, when that didn't hit her with a hangover, opened the other. She stared at the blank wall for a moment before turning over and seeing Effy staring at her.

"Hey."

The brunette said, shooting a smile at her.

"Hey yourself...have been watching me while I slept?"

"Might've done."

Effy replied cheekily.

"You realise that's sorta creepy?"

"Only if you have bad intentions in mind."

Katie let out a soft laugh.

"Babe, you're full of nothing but bad intentions, but don't stop."

Effy smiled and slipped out of bed, throwing a baggy t-shirt on.

"Did you enjoy last night?"

Her girlfriend asked her.

"Definitely, I didn't want to wake up, happy memories and shit."

Effy laughed at Katie's comment and tossed her a t-shirt as well.

"Come on, breakfast."

"But I wanna stay in bed...with you."

Katie complained, shooting a wink in Effy's direction.

"Another time maybe, but I'm hungry. Fucking you works up an appetite."

Still grumbling Katie slipped out bed as well and put the t-shirt on.

"Fine let's go."

Effy picked up her phone and examined it.

"Huh, got a text from Franky."

"Oh? When did she get you're number?"

Katie asked curiously.

"While you were getting drinks."

Effy replied.

"She and her dads aren't leaving Bristol till this afternoon and her dads want to treat us to a meal as thank you for looking after her last night."

Katie's face lit up in delight.

"Wow! That sounds, like, well mint."

Effy chuckled to herself.

"Indeed, I'll tell we'll meet her at her hotel around oneish. Now then breakfast."

Downstairs in the kitchen Katie frowned as she greeted everyone, Gina greeted her like normal but Emily, Naomi and Keiren only offered subdued greetings and avoided hers and Effy's eyes.

"What the fucks wrong with you fuckers?"

Katie asked in annoyance, the three of them looked at each other.

"I believe they are embarrassed."

Effy supplied helpfully, which just furthered Katie's confusion.

"Embarrassed? Embarrassed about what?"

"I would imagine, my delightful girlfriend, that they are embarrassed because they heard us last night."

Katie felt as if the floor had fallen out from under her.

"What? Really?"

"Well we were rather loud."

Effy pointed out and Katie felt her cheeks burn.

"Fuck."

She stated.

"Yes I believe that was one of the words, also Effy, Katie, yes and what was that phrase now?"

Effy stated a smile on her face.

"Fucking cunting."

Naomi muttered, blushing like mad.

"Oh yes, that was it. Thank you Naomi."

Katie looked at Effy in amazement, amazed she could find the amusement in all this and act so blasé.

"Well I don't know what everyone is getting all worked up about. It's only sex."

Gina said as she put a plate of food between Effy and Katie, Effy looked like she'd fallen in love from the expression on her face as she looked at Gina.

"So true Gina, I guess some people just aren't comfortable. You're excused of course Katie, being new to it. But Emily and Naomi shouldn't be so embarrassed; god knows they put us through it enough times. And Keiren! Grow a pair for goodness sake."

Katie burst out laughing at the end of Effy's speech, incredibly amused by Effy's telling off of everyone, Gina smiled and patted Effy's hand affectionately.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, now eat up. You two will need to keep up your strength if you're going to repeat last night's performance."

"Mum!"

Naomi exclaimed in horror, causing Katie to laugh again.

* * *

><p>Effy looked up as she and Katie turned the corner and saw the hotel Franky and her dads were staying, she also saw Franky with two guys on the bottom steps of the hotel. Briefly Effy wondered why the girl had such low confidence when she quite clearly stood out. Effy shook the thought away quickly, the problem wasn't that Franky didn't stand out; it was that she stood out in a bad way. People feared what they didn't understand, or what looked different, and a lack of understanding also bred anger. Internally Effy shook her head wondering, not for the first time, why she'd allowed herself to back into this bleak unforgiving world. Then she looked over at Katie and remembered, that was why she'd come back, for Katie. She seemed to be the only light left in the world, even Emily and Naomi had dimmed somewhat and that worried the brunette.<p>

"What you smiling at?"

Katie asked her and Effy quickly changed her smile into a smirk.

"Well…maybe if you're good I'll show you later."

Effy had the delight of seeing Katie go red before gesturing to the hotel.

"Err shall we go and meet then?"

Still smirking Effy nodded before the two girls clasped hands and ran across the road.

"Hey Franky."

Effy greeted the younger girl while Katie nodded her greeting as well.

"Hey guys, dads this is Effy and Katie. Katie, Effy, these are my dad's; Geoff and Jeff."

Effy smirked at the beauty of it while Katie obviously struggled to follow it.

"Geoff, Jeff, nice to meet you."

Effy said, jumping in before Katie did something silly.

"It's good to meet you, Effy is it?"

Effy nodded as the younger looking dad asked her.

"Thanks for getting our Franks back to the hotel last night, even if it was rather late and she was a little worse for wears."

The older dad said, pointedly looking at Franky and causing her to blush.

"Yeah, well that was our fault I'm afraid, sorry bout that."

Katie said, looking away.

"Ah don't worry about it. Our Franky was ok and that's all that matters, now how about some lunch?"

They ended up at a fancy restaurant close to the canal and were soon enjoying a light lunch of smoked salmon as they chatted away with Franky and her dads.

"So, Effy, how long have you and Katie been a couple?"

Geoff asked, causing Katie to almost choke on her food, Effy just smirked at her girlfriend's reaction.

"Well, only recently to be honest. We didn't start out on the best of terms if I'm honest. I bashed her head in with a rock."

The brunette stated matter of factly causing Franky's dads to pale slightly.

"Although babes, to be fair, I was trying to throttle you at the time."

Katie pointed out, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she obviously caught Geoff and Jeff's expressions.

"Your…kidding right?"

Franky asked hesitantly, Effy shook her head.

"Afraid not Franky, Katie here hated me for a long time. I soon wore her down though."

She skimmed over the whole crazy and suicidal phase smoothly, she didn't want to even think of that time, let alone talk about it. Luckily Katie picked up on it and also ignored it. Geoff looked at his watch quickly.

"Crikey we've got to go if we're going to avoid the traffic."

"That's too bad, it's been lovely to meet you two, and Franky of course."

Effy stated as they all stood up and headed out of the restaurant to their car.

"You too Effy and you as well Katie. Any time you're in Oxford give us a call."

"We will. And Franky, keep in touch yeah?"

Katie said, giving the girl a hug before Effy swooped in and did the same.

"I will, and…thanks guys."

Franky stated, Effy just nodded in understanding before she and Katie waved the car off, watching as it turned a corner and disappeared.

"Well that was nice."

Effy stated simply, causing a chuckle to emit from Katie.

"Sure, but I think we gave them all a heart attack with our history."

"Possibly."

Effy said as she continued to stare in the distance.

"Babes? Everything ok?"

Effy shook her head, dispelling the strange sensation she'd had.

"Yeah fine, everything's fine. Come on let's get back home. That storm cloud looks nasty."


	18. Minds on other things

**A/N- Here we go my beauties another chapter featuring my favorite couple! And we've moved on a little time wise from, the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**reddawg82- Oh you're very clever my dear, you are of course right in that things are not at all rosey, you'll have to wait and read to find out what**

Effy woke up with an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. For several minutes she just lay there, trying to identify the source of the discomfort and yet unable to. The brunette racked her head trying to figure it out, it was the first day back to college since the Christmas break, annoying yes but hardly a valid reason for the feeling that was growing and festering in the pit of her stomach. She moved onto her side and saw Katie still asleep, her mouth hanging open and a soft wheezing sound emitting from it. Effy smiled to herself as she watched her; bizarrely things had been going brilliantly for her and Katie. Freddie had backed off and everything seemed to have died down. Christmas has been a small, quiet affair with Katie needing more support as Jenna refused to even phone her up to wish her a merry Christmas. New Year's Eve was also a quiet evening as well, none of them really fancying a night out despite Cook's insistence that they come out to get wasted. Yep, things were going fantastic, so why did she feel so unsettled.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning or are you going to get up at any point?

Effy was jerked out of her musings by Katie's voice and she quickly refocused her eyes to see Katie with her eyes open and smirking at her.

"Actually I was wondering if it would have been possible to fuck you without waking you up."

Effy lied quickly, she didn't want to worry Katie too much. She was getting so much pressure from Emily to decide what she wanted to do after college that Effy was sure the shorter girl was going to snap any day now and rip her sister's head off.

"Well, maybe another morning. Right now we should get up and get ready."

Katie pointed out as she threw the covers off her body and slipped off the bed, moving towards the door.

"I'm having the first shower."

She called over her shoulder; Effy didn't say a word, completely absorbed in looking at her girlfriend's arse.

* * *

><p>Emily looked up to the ceiling as she heard the shower start and shook her head a little.<p>

"Guess Katie's up then."

The redhead stated simply, causing Gina who was taking a drink from her cup to look at her curiously.

"Well Naomi I know is already up; in fact she's in the front room with Keiran. It must be Katie because Effy always lets her go first so she can stare at my sister's ass as she walks away to the bathroom, although Effy'll end up using the second bathroom"

"Ah right."

Gina smiled and nodded in understanding as Naomi entered the room, the blonde stopped for a moment and cocked her head slightly.

"Katie in the shower then?"

Emily laughed at the fact that her girlfriend obviously knew her sister as well as she did and nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be her I'm sure."

Just then Naomi's phone went off, Emily watched as Naomi glanced at it, frowned in annoyance and cancelled the call.

"Naomi, that's the something like the twentieth call you've ignored since before Christmas. Everything ok?"

Naomi nodded quickly, not quite meeting Emily's eyes.

"yeah, everything's fine. Nothing to worry about."

Naomi smiled, although Emily noticed that it was slightly strained and the redhead felt something gnawing viciously in her stomach

* * *

><p>Katie stepped into the bedroom with a towel wrapped round her body and saw Effy pulling a old and frayed t-shirt over her head.<p>

"You used the other shower?"

Katie asked, already knowing the answer. Sure enough Effy nodded, her eyes slightly glazed over and her expression telling Katie that her mind was elsewhere.

"Babes? Everything ok? You all alone up there?"

After a minute or two Effy seemed to come back to her and she looked over at her, smiling a little.

"Yeah Katie, everything's…everything's fine."

Katie frowned and quickly closed the distance to her girlfriend, cupping her face.

"You're sure?"

Effy nodded, although the troubled expression remained on her face.

"Yeah, I just…..feel wrong."

Katie frowned as she listened to the brunette.

"What you mean?"

"I…I don't know. Just….be careful today Katie."

Katie almost laughed at her words; in fact she chuckled a little.

"Sure thing babes."

Effy shook her head, suddenly appearing angry.

"No! I mean it Kathryn Fitch! You fucking be careful, I've got a bad feeling."

Katie quickly sobered up; Effy never used her full name.

"I will Effy, honest."

Effy was silent for a moment, her eyes searching Katie's face, before she nodded.

"Good, now get dressed. We need to get to college."

* * *

><p>"Right then I want your essays on Arthur Conan Doyle that I gave you to do over the holidays please."<p>

Effy and Emily's English teacher declared as he started to walk round the classroom to collect them in. Effy glanced up at the clock, happy to see that it was nearly time for the bell to go, she was looking forward to seeing Katie again, despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach which had been growing stronger since she'd woken up. She reached into her bag and extracted her essay, practically shoving it into the teacher's hands.

"Here you go."

She muttered as she continued to keep one eye glued on the clock. Her teacher practically glared at her for a moment before moving onto Emily, who handed her essay over with a sweet smile. Effy chuckled to herself.

"Kiss ass."

She muttered to Emily once the teacher had moved on. The red head blushed a little and shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong with being nice to the teachers Effy, they're just doing their job. You're nice to Keiren aren't you?"

"I don't mind him."

Effy corrected her as the bell went and she stood up, shoving her stuff into her bag.

"Where we meeting Katie and Naomi again?"

The brunette asked absentmindedly, not seeing the surprised look on Emily's face.

"On the green remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Minds on other things."

Effy muttered as she shouldered her bag and made to move out when Freddie sidled up to her, a massive grin on his face.

"Hello Effy, Emily."

Effy glared at the boy, since he'd stopped hassling her so much she'd been able to handle his presence when he did decided to turn up.

"What do you want Freddie?"

Emily asked in annoyance, shooting him a look of complete disgust and hatred, the same as Effy felt for him.

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering if you've seen Naomi yet?"

"No, we're just going to meet her and Katie actually."

Effy shot out, getting pissed off at the boy for standing between her and her time with the other Fitch girl.

"Ah I see, and no one's come to talk to you about her?"

Freddie asked, his grin still wide, Effy looked at Emily and saw the same confusion she felt in the red head's face.

"No, why?"

"Oh no reason."

If anything Freddie's grin seemed to grow.

"Well, you girls have fun."

The boy walked away, laughing to himself.

"Cunt."

Effy muttered to herself as she and Emily left the classroom.

"What do you think he meant?"

Emily asked in concern.

"Fuck if I know, probably just trying to stir up trouble."

Effy offered, although she didn't believe it, not if the feeling she'd had all day was anything to go by.

"Yeah I guess."

Emily muttered.

"Hey babes! Over here!"

Effy turned as she heard Katie's voice, her face cracking open with happiness as she saw her girlfriend and Naomi stood by a table on the green. She moved over to Katie quickly and pulled her into a hug, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey Katie, everything ok?"

She felt Katie nod and pulled away from Katie, the both of them sitting down.

"How was history?"

Emily asked her sister and Effy turned to listen to her girlfriend reply although her eyes were sweeping the green. She'd had the strangest sensation of someone watching her and Emily as they moved across the green. After a moment of searching Effy's eyes hit upon a girl who was slowly heading their way. Effy's eyes narrowed slightly as she took the girl in; she was tallish with brown hair in ringlets. The way she carried herself screamed army but surely she was too young for that, and then there was the darkness. A dark aura surrounded the girl and Effy knew, without a shadow of a doubt , that this was what she had been feeling for the day.

"Effy? Babes?"

Katie's voice penetrated her thoughts and she dragged her attention back to her immediate surroundings.

"Yeah?"

Katie frowned at her and then at where she had been looking, obviously seeing the girl.

"Who are you?"

Katie asked the girl as she reached the table they were sat at. The girl completely ignored Katie, instead focussing on Emily.

"Emily Fitch?"

The girl asked and Emily nodded a confused expression on her face. Effy was also very confused, even more so when she saw the petrified expression that Naomi now wore.

"There's something I need to tell you. My name's Sophia Moore."


	19. Everything's gone to shit

**A/N- Wahooo! That certainly got a reaction from people didn't it? Sorry for not updating sooner, things on my mind.**

**reddawg82- *hands out cheesecake* Of course Sophia's a bad thing and remember I've been hinting at this since towards the end of the previous Keffy story.**

**goosewriter- *hands out cheesecake* Glad you're excited, you'll have to wait and see to see if I stay canon or not.**

**Abnab- *hands out cheesecake* shit is definitely going down my friend, see why Freddie was so happy now.**

**MikiLikesTrees- *hands out fruit salad* See something healthy for you. Thanks for the kind words my dear**

Effy felt her world tip sidewards, into the darkness again.

"I'm sorry? Sophia Moore? Should I know you?"

Emily asked, frowning slightly, Effy felt herself shiver as a sudden wash of fear flowed through her and was aware of Katie glancing at her in concern.

"Well no, I guess you shouldn't. But Naomi knows me and well there's things you need to know."

Effy's eyes shot over to Naomi and was taken aback by how pale and shaking the blonde was. Emily just continued to frown as she stared at Sophia.

"What are you taking about?"

The red head asked curiously, Sophia took a deep breath and Effy saw the darkness grow, causing her to shiver.

"Babes? You ok?"

She heard Katie ask but the roaring that had started in her ears was too much and she just shook her head.

"I….I met Naomi during the summer while we were at an open day."

"Oh you must be mistaken then. Me and Naomi are going travelling, we're not going to uni yet and definitely haven't been to any open days."

Sophia looked sad and shook her head, Emily glanced at Naomi.

"Tell her babes."

But the look on Naomi's face told them all the truth, Emily looked shaken but quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"What's your point Sophia?"

Sophia looked embarrassed and sad as well.

"We ended up getting on and we kept in touch, talked a lot as well for a while. Till….one night."

"What happened?"

Emily asked, her voice trembling slightly, Effy was finding it hard to breathe, and she already knew what Sophia was going to say. It all made sense, everything clicked into place; Naomi's behaviour of late, the dimness of her and Naomi and Naomi herself, the darkness that had surrounded the blonde on the day of Effy's breakdown.

"We were talking at my house and we…we ended up kissing."

"Noooo!"

Naomi cried out, clutching at Emily's shoulder.

"Don't listen to her Ems, she's making it up."

"I wish I was Emily, we ended up….sleeping together."

Deathly silence followed Sophia's statement apart from the occasional sob from Naomi. Effy looked across at Emily and Naomi, saw the darkness grow deeper and darker, causing the brunette to shake even more.

"You…slept with my girlfriend?"

Emily's voice was as cold as ice and so low that Effy could hardly hear her, Sophia nodded.

"Yes, I regretted it so much afterwards, everyone knows about you and Naomi. I told Naomi we, she, should come clean."

"Don't believe her Ems, she's lying. She's had a crush on me for ages and she can't accept that I'm not interested."

Naomi begged, tears running down her face, Emily turned to face Naomi.

"You cheated on me."

"No!"

Naomi cried out but her face told a different story. Effy's mouth opened in a silent gasp as the darkness spread, enveloping Emily and Naomi.

Mine now!

Effy let out a soft cry as He re-appeared and spread his arms around the two girls.

"Effy?"

Katie asked as Effy stood up and backed away, shaking her head.

"No no no no!"

Effy repeated before she started running, running for her life. She couldn't do this, she couldn't take this, and everything was going brilliantly and now this.

"No!"

* * *

><p>Emily watched, dumbfounded, as Effy took off, running for her life it seemed.<p>

"Effy!"

Katie cried out, leaping to her feet.

"I deal with you later Campbell!"

Her sister growled at the blonde before taking off after her girlfriend, Emily turned her attention to Sophia.

"You better go Sophia."

The edge in her voice must have convinced the girl because she nodded and quickly departed, which left her with Naomi.

"Naomi, why?"

Silence greeted her and she could feel it all reach breaking point.

"Why Naomi! Fucking why!"

She cried out, drawing stares from people nearby, the red head ignored them, glaring at Naomi in sudden anger.

"You've ruined it, you've ruined everything!"

"I'm so sorry Emily, please."

Emily sprang to her feet and backed away from the blonde.

"You don't get it do you Naomi, you've seen Effy, things are so fragile. We were so special."

"I was just scared."

Naomi sobbed out; Emily glared at her in disgust.

"You're always scared!"

Emily spat out before storming off.

* * *

><p>Katie raced through the streets, searching desperately for her girlfriend. She was going to kill Campbell when she got her hands on the blonde, how could she be so fucking stupid. Now Effy was missing again, Katie couldn't stand thinking about what might happen, her mind kept on zooming back to the last time she'd taken off like this, she couldn't go through this again.<p>

"Effy!"

She cried out, looking everywhere for the brunette. Katie glanced down a alleyway and caught a glimpse of brown hair and she quickly took chase.

"Effy!"

She called out once more as she turned a corner and saw her girlfriend who was backing away.

"No no no, it's too much. They were the brightness that drove it all away. Now the light has been dimmed and the darkness will win, the darkness always wins."

Effy cried out as she sank to her knees, within seconds Katie was by her side, holding her close to her.

"It'll be ok Effy, don't worry, everything will be ok."

Effy shook her head, her eyes closed tightly.

"No, the darkness. It's too strong, I can't fight it."

"You can Effy, I'm here for you. You say that it was Ems and Naomi's brightness that helped but what about me? What about us? Are we so useless together? Is this all a waste of fucking time?"

Katie spat out, getting annoyed towards the end.

"I…I…I don't know."

"Open your eyes my love, look at me."

Effy slowly opened her eyes and looked at Katie, her eyes lighting up as she saw her.

"Katie! My light, my love."

Effy cried and pulled the girl closer to her; Katie smiled and held her tight as well.

"Come on Effy, let's get you home yeah?"

She felt Effy nod and helped her up.

"Home sounds good."

* * *

><p>Emily looked up at the house, a house she never thought she would visit again. She'd timed it perfectly of course so that the only person there was the person she wanted to see. Keep herself together she approached the front door and knocked on it. There was sounds from inside and figure approached, throwing the door open.<p>

"Emily!"

The surprised person exclaimed and Emily lost it, bursting into tears and throwing herself at them.

"Everything's gone to shit."

She muttered as she felt the person pat her on the back.

"It's ok, tell me all about it."


	20. Let me tell you a story Emily

**A/N- Well I'm back people, I can't say how long but I've been on a long holiday sorting my head out and...well I'm back for the time being. I'll admit here and now that part of the reason is that I have a new reviewer in the form of arabella coyne.**

**Anyway, this is only a short chapter and I hope, considering I've been away from writing for a while, I got the character right. Enjoy**

Emily just stared at the table as her dad, Robert Fitch, placed a cup of tea in front of her and sat down opposite, his own cup held in his hand.

"So come on Emily, what's happened?"

Emily managed to drag her head up and stared in sadness at Rob.

"Dad, everything's gone wrong. Naomi….Naomi's fucked up, big time."

Rob frowned and took a drink from his cup.

"What do you mean Ems?"

"She…She cheated on me."

"She…cheated on you."

Rob repeated slowly, his eyes hooded by his eyebrows slightly. Emily nodded, barely able to contain the tears that were threatening to erupt from her eyes.

"I don't know what to do dad. How could she be so stupid and ruin everything?"

Rob sighed and took a drink from his cup, obviously thinking about what to say, before glancing at her.

"Well love, have you heard her side of the story?"

Emily looked at her dad in shock.

"Her side? How could her side be any different from that tramps!"

Emily could feel her anger rising to the fore and she did nothing to try and stifle it; she was pissed off and hurt at Naomi and she had thought her dad would understand. Rob smiled a little and put his cup down.

"Let me tell you a story Emily, a story about a man and woman who were both very much in love. This man, he loved the woman very very much, so much that it scared him sometimes. He could never believe that someone like her could love a man like him."

Rob chuckled.

"He was rather uncouth at times you see, crass, rude and ill mannered. But she did, despite the disapproval of her parents, she stayed with him. Supported him in everything and, yes, even changed him a little. Smoothed out the rough edges, but it wasn't enough for the guy. There was still this little part of him that couldn't believe she liked him, believed that one day she'd meet someone better and dump him."

Emily watched her dad carefully, her eyes wide as she listened to the story.

"He managed to bury that little spark of fear, that little ounce of paranoia. He shoved it away and forgot about it, but it didn't go away, oh no. It grew, it festered inside of him until one day it came back to the fore and it was too much for him to manage. He was out at a work's do, the Christmas one, when a co-worker he was friendly with hit on him. They were both drunk and he knew he shouldn't. He came this close to rebuffing her," Rob held his index finger and thumb close together, "but then his paranoia spoke up, dug its claws into his mind, into his soul. And…he was doomed before he could say anything."

"They…cheated?"

Emily asked, her voice a whisper. Rob nodded and took a drink from his cup.

"Yes he did, he slept with the girl and regretted it as soon as he woke up the next morning. How could he tell her though? This woman he loved more then anything in the world, how could he tell her that he had been scared and weak? That he'd given into his fears and ran away from them? He couldn't do that, so he stayed silent. All over Christmas he was plagued by guilt until New Year, then she found a shirt with a lipstick stain on the collar."

Emily felt a tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek as her dad spoke but ignored it.

"What happened?"

She whispered.

"They fought; or rather she screamed at him, demanding to know the truth, while he just stood there and took it all. After all it was true, he had cheated. Then she kicked him out, he begged her not to, to try and get her to talk to him about it. To try and reconcile, to sort things out. But she was having none of it and, like he had always feared, she dumped him."

Rob offered a grim smile and drained his cup, standing up and moving over to the kettle, switching it on.

"Dad?"

Emily asked, her voice trembling a little.

"Yes Ems?"

"What happened to them? The couple in the story, did they make up?"

Rob turned round and smiled at Emily, leaning against the counter.

"Well, over time the woman calmed down, they went to the same shops, knew the same people so they couldn't avoid each other. And…they still loved each other, so, over time, they talked things out. Sorted out their fears and worries, bought them all into the light and, yes, they did get back together. They got married and two wonderful girls and then a boy."

Emily gasped and looked at her dad, who wore a sad smile on his face.

"Dad? Y-You…?"

Rob nodded once. Emily gaped at him, at her dad who she had always seen as infallible, decent and a pillar.

"Yes Emily, I cheated on your mother. We're all capable of crippling and self-destructive fears and paranoia's. Its how you deal with them that can determine how a relationship and your life goes. Me and Naomi dealt with them in the wrong way…..but that doesn't mean she should be condemned to being cut off from the woman she loves, from you."

Emily felt tears prickling her eyes and she brushed them away before getting out her seat and running over to her dad, giving him a big hug.

"Thanks dad, I…I think I need to talk to Naomi."

Rob smiled and hugged her daughter tight.

"I think that would be a good idea."


	21. For fucks sake Campbell, you're pathetic

**A/N- Hey guys, I is back with yet another update. Looks like the holiday I went on was super good for me. Now then, next chapter...this chapter I mean...it's possible I went a little over the top with it. Let me know ok?**

"Everything will be ok babes, don't worry. Everything will be ok."

Katie kept repeating to Effy as she and her walked back to Gina's home, her arm wrapped round the brunette's shoulder.

"You don't have to keep repeating yourself Katie; I know thing's will be ok. I just…..panicked I guess."

Effy muttered, causing Katie to look her way.

"Babes, it was more than just a panic. You nearly broke down again, and all because of fucking Campbell."

"Katie…"

Effy started to say but was cut off quickly by Katie.

"No Effy, you heard that tramp Sophia, she and Naomi slept together. Sounded like they both fucking wanted it, fuck sake how could she be so fucking stupid!"

Katie cried out, ignoring the look of panic on Effy's face.

"Katie! Stop it please!"

Effy pleaded with the girl, finally breaking through to her.

"I'm sorry babe, it just…makes me so angry."

Effy stopped and took Katie's face in her hands, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know Katie, really I do, but staying angry with her isn't going to help things. It'll just make things worse."

Katie sighed and nodded.

"I guess. Let's just get home and put our feet up, fuck knows I could do with a spliff right now. Oh shit sorry babes!"

Katie exclaimed, shooting a worried look at her girlfriend, who just smiled calmly at her.

"It's fine Katie, just because I can't have any drugs doesn't mean you can't. Far be it for me to deny Katie Fucking Fitch of anything."

Effy grinned as Katie laughed and gave her a kiss.

When they entered the house Katie could tell that something was wrong immediately. The whole house stank of booze and weed and all the curtains were drawn.

"Naomi? Emily?"

Effy called out nervously as Katie closed the front door and the two made their way into the front room. The sight that greeted them was pitiful really; Naomi was sat on one of the sofas, a large bottle of vodka in one hand and a large spliff in the other, her breath was loud and haggard and her eyes red and bloodshot from the weed and obvious crying. Katie froze in the doorway; staring at her while Effy entered the room cautiously.

"Naomi? You ok?"

The brunette asked softly, causing the blonde to start and look over at the girl.

"Effy?"

Naomi asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah it's Effy, Naomi, where's Emily?"

Effy asked gently, causing Naomi to turn and look back at the bottle as if that held the answer to the question.

"Probably out despising me, like I am right now. I fucked everything up Effy, everything! I had it all! I had the friends, the girl! The girl of my dreams and I fucked it all up!"

Naomi cried out, causing Katie cry out in frustration.

"So instead of fucking being out there looking for her, trying to fucking fix it, you've just given up! You're drinking yourself and smoking yourself stupid! No fucking change there then eh Campbell!"

Katie spat out in anger, already feeling her anger rising despite her attempts to stop it, to dampen it like Effy would of wanted.

"Well what should I do Katie! Beg for her to take me back when I don't even think she should!"

Naomi spat right back at the girl, standing up quickly and taking Effy by surprise.

"For fucks sake Campbell, you're pathetic! I don't know what Emily fucking saw in you."

"We love each other!"

Naomi screamed at the Fitch girl.

"Fine fucking way of showing it Campbell! Fucking the next girl to show even a glimmer of interest in you!"

Katie screamed back causing Naomi to cry out and launch herself at Katie, tackling her to the ground. In the background Katie could hear Effy shouting at them both to stop but Naomi had given Katie the perfect opening for her to vent all her frustration. Not just her anger and frustration at Naomi, but also at her situation with Effy, her anger and disgust at Freddie. Everything that had been worrying her and stressing her out could final get a release as she easily over powered Naomi and started to lay into her, pounding into her.

"Katie stop!"

She dimly heard Effy yell, even heard Naomi yelling weakly for her to stop but she couldn't; a red mist had fallen over her vision and nothing seemed to penetrate it. She could hear the sound of her fists on Naomi's flesh.

"You…..Stupid…..Fucking…..Bitch!"

Katie ground out in anger until she felt something wet hit her cheek. She stopped in confusion and touched her cheek with her fingertips, seeing blood on them. In confusion she looked round and saw Effy, sitting quite calmly cross-legged at the side of her with a knife rested on her exposed arm, a thin trail of blood running down it.

"Effy! What are you doing!"

Katie exclaimed in shock.

"I don't see the problem Katie, after all you were going to kill Naomi."

Effy stated calmly, indication Naomi. Katie glanced down and gasped in shock, Naomi didn't look at all good.

"Naomi! Oh god! I'm so sorry, I…..I don't know what came over me! Oh fuck!"

Katie cried out, jumping off Naomi and checking her over. She heard Effy chuckle just before she heard the knife again and a hiss of pain come from the girl. She looked over and saw that Effy had cut herself again.

"Effy! No! Don't!"

"It's ok Katie, everything'll be ok."

And with that Effy cut herself again, Katie let out a sob as she felt everything sliding out of reach, out of her control. Just then the sound of the front door opening reached her ears and she heard Emily's voice.

"Katie? Effy?...Naomi?"

"In here Ems, oh god help me please!"

Katie cried out, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.


	22. None of us will be the same again

**A/N- Ok, so this was rather difficult right this chapter and I'm not completely happy about even now. I think it's because I really made Naomi suffer and it just doesn't sit right with me. Oh well, nothing I can do now.**

Emily pushed the door to Gina's house open, entering it nervously.

"Katie? Effy...Naomi?"

She stepped further into the hall, the door closing behind her.

"In here Ems, oh god help me please!"

She heard Katie's voice call out in despair and the red haired Fitch frowned in confusion before making her way quickly into the front room. As she entered her hand rose to her mouth as she gasped, it was like a scene from one of those cheap thrillers Naomi liked to watch. Naomi looked like she'd been beaten black and blue, blood streaming from her nose, Effy was sat serenely on the floor, blood running down her arms with knife in her hand and a calm smile on her face and Katie sat between the two of them, blood on her knuckles and tears streaming down her face. She turned to face Emily as she entered the room.

"Emily! I…I've messed up!"

Katie cried out in despair.

"K-Katie, what's….what the hells happened!?"

Emily asked.

"I lost it Ems, I completely lost it. Me and Naomi….we were arguing and I couldn't stop myself. Oh god I'm so sorry."

Katie buried her head in her hands and sobbed harder while Emily backed out of the room carefully.

She reached into her jean pocket and extracted her phone, dialling a number.

"Hi Gina? You….You need to get here, soon as you can."

"What do you mean Emily? What's wrong?"

"It's….Naomi and Effy….I…..Please just come!"

"Ok dear, I'll be home soon as I can."

Gina hung up and Emily pocketed her phone before looking back at the front room again. Shaking her head slightly she stepped back into it.

"Don't worry Katie, Gina's on her way so we can sort Naomi."

Katie looked at her sister in horror.

"Oh god! What's she going to think? She took me in and I….I…."

"Don't worry."

Emily stated as she knelt down ad looked at Naomi, gently checking her over.

"Ok, I think Naomi's going to be ok, but I need you to go into the kitchen and bring me all the kitchen roll. Now Katie!"

Emily snapped, causing Katie to quickly jump up and flee from the room. While she waited for her sister to come back Emily looked over at Effy, who was still smiling calmly.

"Effy…..I need you to put the knife down for me."

Emily stated calmly, frowning when Effy shook her head.

"I don't think so Emily, I think it's the end."

"No Effy, just because of a little mistake Naomi made it doesn't mean you have to go down this path."

Effy opened her mouth to say something else when Katie ran back into the room with the kitchen roll.

"Good Katie, now I want you to sort out Naomi and her nose ok."

"But….Effy?"

Katie asked, shooting a look of concern in the direction of her girlfriend.

"I'll deal with Effy, you deal with Naomi."

Emily stated forcefully, moving aside for Katie to take her place. The red head moved over to where Effy was, who was now watching Emily carefully.

"Emily, I'm not stopping. Don't you get it? The darkness….they've got you and Naomi, I should of seen it months ago but I was too blinded by things. Not even Katie can save you, can save me. She's too close to her own darkness, I….she can't save me."

"Effy, what are you saying?"

Emily asked in worry.

"What I said before, it's the end and none of us will be the same again."

Effy's eyes glittered slightly and she stabbed with her knife, piercing her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Emily hovered near in the doorway of the room, unsure about her presence and if she should be there. Once again Effy look pale and withdrawn, luckily not in a coma this time, only asleep.<p>

"You can come in you know."

Katie's hollow, dead voice sounded from the bed, where she was sat on a chair next to Effy. Emily took a deep breath before entering the room.

"How is she?"

The red head asked, refusing to meet her sister's eyes.

"How do you think? You saw the bloody damage."

Katie shot out in a bitter voice and Emily couldn't do anything but nod. Before the red head had managed to get the knife away from the girl Effy had managed to stab herself in the shoulder and the chest.

"Katie, I…I'm sorry."

Emily managed to get out as she looked at the brunette in the bed.

"Emily, look at me for fucks sake at least!"

Katie shot out and Emily finally dragged her head to the side to look at her.

"It's not your fault Ems."

Emily shook her head in denial.

"If I'd let you handle Effy this wouldn't have happened and we'd only be in for Naomi."

"You don't know that, I don't know that. Effy's….Effy's in a dark place, we all thought she was making progress but….."

Katie trailed off and Emily heard a soft sob come from her.

"What if she was right Ems? What if none of us can save her, can save any us. I can't lose her!"

Katie stated, silent tears running down her cheeks, Emily moved over to where her sister was and pulled her into a big hug.

"Hey, all we can do is try. Yeah Katie, Effy's bad off but we can try, together. All four of us."

Katie pulled away and looked sceptically at her.

"Four of us? Yeah sure."

She shot out sarcastically, causing Emily to frown in annoyance.

"Yeah, I mean it. Me and Naomi…..well we need to talk things over but…..I think things'll be ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, but no interfering from you or Effy."

Emily stated forcefully and Katie nodded silently.

"She hates me doesn't she? Gina."

Katie asked, worry and fear evident in her voice. Emily shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"No, no she doesn't."

"How can she not, look what happened! Look what I did to Naomi!"

Katie burst out.

"She understands, really she does. Sure she's worried about Naomi and little annoyed that you took such a violent way to express yourself….but she still understands."

Katie sighed and looked at Effy.

"Why can't all parents be like her?"

Katie asked and Emily knew what she was thinking, what she was really asking. Why couldn't their mum be more accepting?

"I don't know Katie, but we'll get through this. Together."

"Together."

Katie agreed.


	23. Let him fuck his life up, not yours

**A/N- Here we go, another chapter and things are not going well for Katie, sorry.**

**reddawg82- We'll see if I do decide to let everything work out, maybe just this once I will. Who knows**

**arabella coyne- yeah, sorry bout the bloodiness lol**

Katie knocked loudly on the door, huffing impatiently as no one answered.

"Fucking come on."

She muttered in annoyance before banging on the door again.

"Fucking come on Cook! I know you're in."

She shouted, there was a silence for a moment and then the door opened to reveal Cool, looking wary.

"Katie? What you doing here?"

The young man asked, looking shocked as Katie barged into his flat.

"I want some stuff."

Katie stated boldly, Cook expressing confusion.

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"oh don't give me that shit James Cook, I know you. I know you'll have some hard drugs here."

Cook looked uncomfortable, shuffling slightly.

"Well, sure I have, you know me Katiekins, but…are you sure. I mean what about Effy?"

"I don't give a shit!"

Katie yelled, anger burning brightly in her eyes and actually making Cook take a step back.

"Ok babes, but you're obviously not in the right mind. I really don't think you should."

Katie's face softened slightly and she stepped up to Cook.

"Awww sweet Cook, you're concerned about me."

Cook nodded, obviously relieved that he had gotten through to Katie.

"Course I am Katie, I care about you, about all my ladies."

Katie nodded and smiled sweetly before bringing her knee up hard between his legs. Cook cried out and fell to the floor, Katie dropping to her haunches to follow him.

"Now you listen here James, if I tell you I want to get wasted on hard drugs then you better fucking hook me up! You got it?"

Cook managed a weak nod, his eyes watering slightly.

"Good, now where is it?"

"Kitchen….cupboard…..third one."

Katie smiled sweetly as she stood up.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

The girl moved out of Cook's line of sight and there was a clattering as she obviously opened the draws and retrieved the drugs.

"Be seeing you Cook."

Katie stated as she left the flat. There was silence for a moment then Cook raised himself up gently, reaching into his pocket for his phone and dialling a number.

"Hey Ems? It's Cook."

"Yes I know that Cook, what is it? I'm rather busy."

Emily's voice asked over the phone, sounding ever so slightly tense and stressed.

"Katie's just been over, wanted some of my hard stuff."

There was silence for a moment.

"She didn't get it though did she? Did she Cook?"

"She kneed me in the balls, what was I going to do?"

Cook protested and there was the sound of Emily sighing.

"Right…thanks Cook."

"Is everything ok Emily?"

Cook asked concern in his tone.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just fine. I gotta go, find Katie and everything. See ya."

Cook opened his mouth to say bye but Emily had already hung up, he stared at the phone for a moment before putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

><p>Katie opened the front door and entered slowly, her eyes darting around nervously.<p>

"Hello? Gina? Emily? Anyone?"

She called out and waited, the only response she got was silence causing her to grin and shut the door behind her, locking it. She removed her coat and hung it up, noticing that her hands were shaking. She frowned and shook her head before moving upstairs and into the room she shared with Effy. She set her bag down and extracted a medium sized metal tin from it, sitting down on the bed. She opened the tin and looked at its contents, a number of syringes filled with liquid heroin, with shaking hands Katie took out one of the syringes and looked out, her mind thinking about things. She couldn't believe she'd fucked everything up; it'd all been well and good Emily telling her that they could all get through this together but she was wrong. She'd lost control of everything, her friendship with Naomi, her relationship with Effy, with her parents. Everything had come tumbling down, she felt like she was drowning and there was nothing she could do. She just wanted to forget about things for a while, to just be lost.

"That's not the answer you know."

A soft voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she almost dropped the syringe, she looked at the door and saw Effy, who looked pale and drawn but alive.

"Effy?"

Katie asked in disbelief.

"Last time I checked I was."

Effy stated dryly.

"Wha-What are you doing here? The hospital?"

"They let me out today, remember?"

Katie shook her head in confusion.

"Oh yeah…..guess I forgot."

Effy looked a little hurt before the mask came down on her face again and she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Listen Katie, I know things are bad, really bad. This isn't the answer though. Drugs don't help."

Katie looked down at the syringe in her hand.

"I just want to forget everything, just for a while. Everything's gone to fuck."

Effy moved further into the room, moving stiffly.

"I know but drugs aren't the answer especially heroin, you know that."

"What is?"

Katie whispered, causing Effy to let out a little chuckle.

"If I knew the answer do you really think I'd have been in hospital again?"

"Because of me."

Katie whispered, feeling her guilt rising up to claim her again.

"No, not because of you….I've…Katie, I stopped taking my pills about a month ago."

Katie's head shot up and she stared at Effy.

"What?!"

Katie exclaimed in shock, causing Effy to nod.

"I thought…..I thought I could handle things. Thought things would be different now that I had you. I was wrong."

"Effy how could you stop taking your pills! Do you know how important they are! Do you know how important you are to me!"

Katie shouted at the brunette, causing her blue eyes to flash dangerously.

"No Katie, do you know what it's like? To know that you can't trust your own mind, to have to continually take pills day after day, knowing full well that if you don't you might…..might hurt someone…."

Effy retorted, her voice calm and soft but carrying an edge to it.

"But….Why didn't you tell me babes?"

Effy shrugged before glancing down at the syringe.

"Put it away Katie, give back to Cook. Let him fuck his life up, not yours."

Katie looked hesitant for a moment before looking Effy in the eye.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't tell me, everything you were thinking, it must have been awful."

This time it was Effy who looked hesitant.

"I…I don't know Katie, I guess I thought they were my troubles. Mine, no one elses, I had to fix them."

"Oh Effy, of course they're yours to fix but I could have helped."

Effy managed a smile and nodded.

"Sorry Katie."

"I'm sorry too."

Katie replied and placed the syringe back in the box, shutting it and putting in her bag.

"Talk from now on yeah babes?"

Katie asked, getting a nod from the brunette.

"Yeah talk."

Effy leaned forward and planted a kiss on Katie's lips before hugging her tight.

* * *

><p>At the door to the bedroom Emily smiled to herself as she watched the couple hugging.<p>

"Well that's one fire put out, onto the next one."

Emily muttered to herself before taking a deep breath and heading downstairs to where Naomi was.


	24. Someone has to be the strong one

**A/N- Short chapter now, partly because I'm now...well...stuck. I don't know where to take this at the moment. So this may be the last update this gets for a while...sorry  
><strong>

Emily stopped in front of the door leading into the front room, suddenly nervous about seeing Naomi, about talking to her.

"Pull yourself together Emily; someone has to be the strong one."

She muttered to herself before opening the door and entering the room. Momentarily her breath left her as she saw Naomi on the sofa, bandages covering numerous body part . Naomi moved her head as she heard Emily enter and her eyes widened slightly in fear and panic.

"Emily."

The blonde all but whispered, causing Gina to look over from the over the sofa. The older blonde quickly stood up.

"I'll just be in the kitchen. I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about."

Gina stated as she moved over to the door and out of it, after passing Emily and patting her on the shoulder. An awkward silence descended over the pair as Emily tried to find the right words to open the conversation.

"You hurt me."

She finally whispered, loud enough for Naomi to hear, made evident by the blonde looking pained and wincing.

"Emily….I…I'm sorry."

Naomi finally stated, causing Emily to scoff despite herself.

"Do you really think that makes everything ok?"

She asked and Naomi lowered her head slightly.

"No….I just wanted you to know. It…It was never intentional, never planned. It just….happened."

Emily shook her head and moved over to the sofa Gina had recently vacated.

"Naomi, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong."

Naomi's head shot up, a look of shock on her face.

"This isn't a break-up talk."

The red head clarified for her.

"It….isn't?"

Naomi stated in shock, causing Emily to shake her head although every fibre of her being protested.

"No it isn't, but this isn't an 'everything is fine' chat either."

"Oh."

Naomi said, looking crestfallen again.

"Listen to me carefully Naomi, you hurt me, really hurt me. But I still love you, and I know you do as well."

Naomi nodded.

"But you can't just wave a magic wand, or say a few words, and expect everything to be fixed just like that. I need time, time to think about things and get over it, and you need time as well, to think about your fears and if you can truly overcome them."

"So…..what are you saying Emily?"

Naomi asked carefully, causing Emily to take a deep breath.

"What I'm saying, Naomi, is I think we need a break."

"Wha-What? Emily this isn't Friends."

"I know that Naomi, but this is the reality, we're on a break. I suggest we both use the time to think about things."

Emily stood up and moved quickly out of the room, to ensure the blonde couldn't see the tears starting to form and fall from her eyes. Once outside of the front room Emily headed towards the front door and opened it. Outside Bristol had been caught in a torrential downpour and Emily managed a small laugh before looking over her shoulder.

"I'm going out, be back soon."

She called out before running out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Effy looked out the window, watching the departing figure of Emily as she ran towards in the direction of the park. Most people would have run after her, to make sure she was ok, but Elizabeth Stonem wasn't most people. She knew Emily needed time and space to think things through, her reaction seemed to quite restrained considering things. Effy smiled to herself as she realised that she was back to her old self slightly, how she used to think and see people before she fell for Katie.<p>

"Babes? You ok?"

Katie's voice asked and Effy looked over at the girl that she had fallen so hard for.

"Yeah, I'm fine Katie. Just thinking is all."

She explained, smiling a little.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Effy watched as Katie stood up from the bed and moved over to the window, moved over to her.

"Babes, don't lock me out again, please."

Effy was silent for a moment before nodding and leaning forwards, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure you want to go back to college Effy? I mean people would get it if you stayed off a little longer."

Katie asked after the duo had separated.

"I'm sure Katie, can't let myself fall behind and all that, you as well."

Katie looked shocked.

"Don't think I don't know what you were thinking if I was off."

Effy stated, smirking slightly, causing Katie to blush slightly.

"I guess Effy Stonem, all seeing bitch, is back then."

Effy laughed and nodded.

"She was never really gone, just piled under all the shit."

Katie laughed and pulled Effy into a tight hug.


	25. What do you want Cook?

**A/N- I'm back with an update people, and some smut, rejoice! Or, ya know, don't...up to you lol  
><strong>

Emily sighed and took a drag from her fag, drawing the nicotine in deeply before blowing it out. She looked around the clearing, it was clear of people and anything distracting, just nature and Emily. It was so peaceful, just what the red head needed. It had been a month since Effy and Naomi had got out of hospital, a month since Emily had told Naomi that they were on a break, and she was still no further to sorting her mind out. She sighed again and shook her head.

"What am I going to do?"

She asked herself.

"Emily?!"

Emily groaned inwardly at the sound of Cook's voice, as much as she liked Cook she didn't want to talk to him.

"What do you want Cook?"

She asked, not looking over her shoulder at him just still staring into the trees.

"Nothing I guess, I just…wanted some time."

Emily let out a soft laugh.

"Time…."

She muttered.

"What's happening Emily? I know things are bad between you and Naomi, it's obvious. Is there anything I can do?"

Emily shook her head, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"No Cook, nothing anyone can do."

Emily was silent for a moment.

"She cheated on me James, she didn't mean to but she did."

There was a shocked silence from Cook.

"She…cheated on you."

Emily nodded sadly.

"I know she didn't mean to, that she's scared of the strength of her feelings for me, but….I can't seem to do it. I can't seem to bring myself to forgive yet."

A single tear ran down Emily's cheek and she brushed it away quickly.

"What do I do James? I love her, and I know she loves me….but…."

Emily trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence, she felt Cook next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"If you both still love each other then there's nothing you can do but give it time Emily, I know it's hard not being with the person you love," Cook's voice sounded rough and Emily knew it wasn't just her and Naomi he was talking about, "But sometimes you just have to accept it, even for a short time. Things'll work out, they always do."

Emily nodded and lent her head to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Katie looked down at Effy's sleeping form, resting against the Katie's body and smiled to herself. She reached down and gently picked up a few strands of the brunette's hair, running her fingers through them.<p>

"Are you going to stare at me all day Katie?"

Effy's voice drifted up and shocked Katie.

"You're awake?! How the fuck do you know I'm staring at you?"

Effy opened her eyes and smirked at the girl.

"You're always staring at me Katie, the chances were good I'd be right."

Katie stuck out her bottom lip in annoyance and Effy pushed herself up off Katie and turned herself round so she was facing the twin.

"Hey, don't sulk, I like it. I think it's…cute."

"Hey! Katie Fitch doesn't do cute and soppy!"

Katie protested vehemently, even though she knew she did in secret as did Effy.

"No? What exactly does Katie Fitch do then?"

Effy teased, knowing the girl didn't have an answer, Katie just continued to pout causing Effy to let out a chuckle.

"Ok then, I'll tell you what Katie Fitch does."

Effy leaned forward until their lips were practically touching.

"She fucks, and she fucks well."

Effy whispered seductively, closing the remaining distance and capturing Katie's lips in a passionately kiss, her tongue quickly infiltrating the other girl's mouth. Katie moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms round the brunette, pulling her flush against her body.

"Eugh! Effy!"

Katie moaned after they broke free for air, Effy smirked looking as fresh as ever.

"Yes Katie?"

Effy asked as she reached down and started to play with the buttons on Katie top.

"Why'd you stop?"

Katie complained and Effy laughed.

"So I could fully enjoy this sight."

Effy explained as she finished with the buttons of Katie's top and removed the top, revealing Katie's near-naked top half to her. Katie blushed as she felt the brunette's eyes rake over her.

"What are you blushing for Katie? You have a fantastic body."

"I know that."

Katie countered defiantly.

"Well then stop complaining."

Effy shot out as she leaned down and started to suckle on the other girl's neck, causing her to moan in delight. Katie slipped her hands down the brunette's back until she reached the hem of her top and slipped under her, sliding her hands back up Effy's back.

"No…No bra."

Katie gasped out as Effy continued to attack the girl's neck. Receiving no response from her girlfriend Katie pulled a hand out and slipped it into her jeans, find a lack of underwear there as well. Effy pulled away and smiled slightly.

"You like?"

In response to the girl's question Katie reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall in between the two of them.

"Ah that's a yes then."

Effy smirked, her eyes full of lust and need, a look Katie was sure was mirrored in hers.

"Effy? Babes, I….I want to eat you out."

Katie stated nervously, causing Effy to look a little shocked.

"Are you sure Katie?"

Katie just nodded, quickly taking charge and pushing Effy onto her back and ripping her clothes off.

"Well I need a new top I guess."

The brunette observed wistfully before feeling Katie's index finger against her lips.

"Shut up babes and just, like, relax."

Katie was still for a moment before planting kisses on Effy's pale slim body, starting on the neck and slowly heading down, stopping to suck and nip at the brunette's breasts, before reaching Effy's pussy. Once again Effy feels the girl hesitate and she can understand why, it's one thing to shove a finger a two inside a girl's pussy, using it like a cock, but it's something else entirely to get close and personal, to use your tongue. She's about to say something which she feels her tongue slide up her slit, causing Effy to moan. The brunette felt Katie lick again, and then again, steadily getting into a rhythm before she slid her tongue inside her, causing the brunette to moan loudly.

"Katie!"

In response Katie intensifies her licking of Effy, her finger coming up and rubbing against her clit. Effy moaned even louder and reached down, pressing Katie's head against her.

"more Katie, please more!"

The brunette pleaded and Katie seemed obey, the movement of her tongue increasing, sending Effy closer and closer to the edge. With one final lick and rub Effy felt herself being tipped over the edge into oblivion as she came. After a moment she re-opened her eyes as she felt Katie kissing her way back up her body. She smiled as she reached the top of her body.

"So, enjoyed it?"

Effy asked, smiling even more as Katie nodded.

"Yeah babes. You, like, taste so sweet, it's mint."

Effy laughed before Katie bought her mouth into contact with her own and she could feel herself on the lips, taste herself even. It was divine in Effy's opinion.

"I love you Katie," Effy stated firmly, "and now it's time for me to repay the favour."

Effy flashed Katie a predatory smile as she pulled her girlfriend to her.


	26. The heart is a delicate thing

**A/N- Heya there people, seasons greetings and all that, hope people have have had a good Christmas. Here's another chapter in the saga of KEffy and Naomily. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

"For fucks sake! I just can't get this bollocks!"

Katie screamed out, drawing a few looks from the numerous students in the common room, glaring at Effy when the brunette smirked slightly.

"Don't you even start Elizabeth Stonem! Why I took history I don't know."

Katie ground out in frustrations as she turned her attention back to the text book she was supposed to taking notes from.

"Calm down Katie, otherwise you're definitely not gonna get this essay done."

Emily stated from the other side of the table, leading Katie to aim a swift kick at her from underneath out.

"Shut it Ems, if it wasn't for you doing so well in my exams at the end of last year I wouldn't have this problem."

"Hush my darling, you'll be fine."

Effy stated soothingly, stroking Katie's hair in a slow, calming manner. Katie instantly found herself relaxing and smiling.

"Oh so when I tell you to chill you kick me, but when Effy tells you to chill it's all smiles and actual relaxing."

Emily complained, causing Effy to shoot the red head a smirk.

"What can I say, I have a knack."

Katie snorted a little.

"A knack? That's not what I call it."

Emily wrinkled her nose in disgust and shook her head.

"Eugh, like I really wanted to know that. Thanks Katie."

"Hey, I had to stand by while you and Naomi were disgustingly sweet, you can stand me doing it."

Katie shot out quickly, causing Emily's look of disgust to vanish and a pained expression to enter it.

"….Yeah….I guess….sorry."

The red head muttered, lowering her head to get back to her work. Understanding dawned on Katie's face.

"Shit! Sorry Ems, I didn't mean to remind you about everything."

Emily shook her head, never taking her gaze of her own work.

"It's fine."

"Katie, will you be a dear and get me a drink please babe?"

Effy asked Katie quickly, causing Katie to glance at her curiously.

"Errr sure, coke ok?"

Katie asked, receiving a nod from Effy and standing up, leaving the common room. Effy gazed after Katie for a moment before turning back to Emily.

"What's wrong Emily?"

Effy asked the red head, causing Emily to look up for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Fitch."

Effy stated, her voice calm and level. Emily sighed and put down her pen.

"It's been over two months Effy, and I still can't bring myself to take her back. I love her, I love her so much but I just….can't."

Emily burst out, the corners of her eyes filling up with tears.

"Of course you can't."

Effy stated calmly, causing the other girl to sit back in her chair in shock.

"Wha-What?"

"Of course you can't forgive Naomi yet, she cheated on you. She broke your heart."

Effy was silent for a moment, gazing into the distance.

"The heart is a delicate thing Emily Fitch, the first blow to it is always the hardest to get over. You'll get there, eventually, and you'll take her back."

"How do you know?"

Emily asked in a sad tone, Effy smirking in like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm Elizabeth Stonem, I know."

* * *

><p>Naomi sighed as she left her maths class and headed towards her locker. As she walked she threw her thoughts into how to fix things with Emily, she still wouldn't take her back and the blonde didn't know what else she could do.<p>

"Naomikins!"

Naomi winced internally as she heard Cook bellow her name and come bounding through the throng of people and come to a stop next to her.

"Hi Cook."

Naomi muttered as she opened up her locker and started to empty her bag into it.

"How you doing babes?"

"Fine."

Naomi answered, trying to sound disinterested and bored, hoping Cook would take the hint and just leave. She really wasn't in the mood for his style of happiness and, seemingly, endless energy he had. She slammed her locker shut and turned round to see Cook gazing at her, concern etched on his face.

"No, you're not, anyone can see that. Come on, let's talk."

Naomi glared at Cook.

"Fuck off Cook."

Naomi spat out in anger before turning on her heel and starting to move off. Cook reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Naomi," Cook said, his voice completely serious and causing Naomi to stop and look into his eyes, "let's talk."

Naomi sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Naomi dropped her bag on the ground next to the bench outside and sat down, Cook sitting down next to her.<p>

"So what now Cook?"

She asked in impatience as Cook looked at her.

"Talk to me Naomi, what's wrong? I know you and Emily aren't back together yet."

Naomi felt all her strength flee from her at those words and she slumped down, holding her head in her hands.

"That's it Cook, that's what's wrong."

Naomi shot out, her voice keeping strong despite the turmoil of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Over two months Cook, two months and she's not let me go back to her, not given us another chance. I don't know what else I can do to prove I'm sorry, to make her take me back."

There was silence for a few minutes as Naomi fell into a depressed silence and Cook gazed at her in concern, eventually sighing.

"You can't force anyone to do anything Naomi, you should know that better then anyone, being all politics and shit."

Despite herself Naomi couldn't help a little smile gracing her lips.

"All politics and shit?"

She asked and Cook nodded.

"Yeah, I know it's hard and stuff babes, not being with the girl you love…"

Cook trailed off for a moment, looking pained himself before shaking his head, obviously dismissing his own depressive thoughts.

"But you have to believe that, eventually, she'll take you back."

Cook offered, causing Naomi to glance at him.

"How can you be sure? How can I believe that?"

Cook shrugged and spread his hands.

"If you don't then how else can you go on?"

Naomi turned her head to look at Cook for a moment before her face softened and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. Thanks James."

Cook smiled back.

"Anytime Naomi."

Naomi threw herself at Cook and pulled him into a hug. Cook laughed and hugged her back.

"Everyone comes to the Cookie Monster in the end!"


	27. I just…I fucked up

**A/N- Right then dearies, here's a short little chapter, a very short one actually, just to give you a bit hope so you don't think I've given up on this story. I now have a few ideas for a couple of chapters so hopefully you'll see this updated quicker. Also I've decided that this is going to go on past the end of their time at college.  
><strong>

Effy looked out from on top of the hill and sighed before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag from it, she held the smoke in for a second, feeling the nicotine snaking into her, before let out a long stream of smoke. She leaned back on the bench she was sat on and threw her head back, looking up into the sky. She chuckled to herself as she failed to see a single cloud in the sky, it was completely empty and untroubled. The brunette found herself wishing her life was as clear and untroubled as the sky, Emily was stuck in a rut, that much was obvious to Effy. It was equally obvious, from the looks the brunette had seen the redhead giving, that she had forgiven Naomi, that she wanted to be with her again.

"Bout time to after so long."

Effy muttered to herself as she took another drag from her fag.

However, Effy had come to realise that, while the heart may have forgiven, the mind refused to do the logical thing. It was becoming infuriating for Effy and Katie. They'd both agreed that they shouldn't meddle in this situation, but Effy was finding it more and more difficult to resist. After all, she was the meddler, she was the one who always manipulated people into doing things, hadn't that always been the case? And yet now she wasn't; now she was being a good girl and not manipulating anyone. Effy sighed again, sometimes she missed how she was before college, before she met Katie, before she fell in love with Katie. Effy groaned and rubbed her forehead in frustration, it was thoughts like that that would be her undoing, she just knew, those dark little thoughts that whispered to her and made her look at other people. She loved Katie, she could never cheat on her, but that never seemed to stop the darkness inside of her.

* * *

><p>"Effy?"<p>

The brunette was jolted out of her musings by Naomi's voice and she looked over and saw the blonde heading over to her, a serious look on her face.

"Hey."

Effy greeted the blonde, patting the space next to her on the bench, which the blonde took gratefully, along with a drag from the cigarette. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the brunette could tell her friend wanted to talk about something and she usually found that it was best to just stay silent most of the time, let them get to it in their own time.

"Effy….I…I need your help."

"My help."

Effy stated smoothly, Naomi nodded.

"I…need your help to get Emily back."

Effy rolled this statement round in her head for a moment.

"You want to get her back?"

She asked rhetorically, although Naomi took it upon herself to reply nonetheless.

"Of course I do! I love her Effy, I just….I fucked up."

Effy snorted in amusement.

"That's putting it mildly Naomi."

"Alright alright, so I fucked up big time. The point is I can tell Emily's forgiven me, she….she just needs some pushing in the right direction."

Effy raised an eyebrow in interest at Naomi's words.

"A push in the right direction, sounds rather….manipulative."

Naomi's face grew slightly troubled.

"I know, but, Effy, I know she's ready to take me back, to give us a second chance. I just know it."

Effy nodded slowly, choosing her next words carefully.

"So you're asking me for help?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yes, that's what I'm doing. Help me win back Emily, please Effy."

Without a single expression on her face Effy took a drag on her cigarette, drawing the tension out, before blowing the smoke out and turning to face Naomi, a smirk growing on her face.

"Very well, let's get to work."


	28. Who's ready for the Cookie Monster!

**A/N- Here's another chapter for all you fans of mine, I know you're probably a small minority but I love you all anyway. I tried to bring some humor into the last part and I hope it works. Oh yeah and check out my new story; The Unit. It's Skins but army style. Currently on it's second chapter.  
><strong>

"So what's the plan?"

Naomi asked impatiently the next day while Effy just smiled and looked at the blonde over the rim of her cup of tea. They'd agreed to meet in a cosy little café far away from the beaten track; Effy had discovered it a few months back and had rather taken to it.

"It's simple Naomi, we re-create the first true romantic occasion you two shared."

Naomi's forehead screwed up in concentration, and a little confusion.

"But…that was the Love Ball."

"Exactly."

Effy nodded, a satisfied smile on her face, glad that the blonde had remembered and got it so quickly.

"But, Effy, we don't have another Love Ball. We have a prom in a few months' time but…I can't wait that long!"

Naomi shot out in annoyance, causing Effy to sigh in annoyance.

"Of course you can't, that would be silly. There's only one other option."

"And what's that? Come on Effy, I really don't have time for your cryptic shit today."

Naomi asked impatiently, causing Effy to smirk.

"My dear Naomi, the answer is really rather simple. We throw another Love Ball, where you will arrange some sort of romantic stuff and do you're wooing and shit. Simple."

Effy smiled before realising that Naomi was staring at her dumbfounded.

"Problem Naomi?"

The brunette asked curiously.

"Problem? Problem?! Effy, I can't just throw another Love Ball. I don't have that power."

"But somebody does."

"Who?"

Naomi asked curiously and, at that precise moment, the door to the outside world opened and someone stepped into the room.

"Who's ready for the Cookie Monster!"

Cook bellowed out and Naomi glared at Effy.

"No."

"No?"

Effy asked innocently as Cook slid into the booth next to Effy.

"You heard me Effy, I said no. No offence Cook."

Naomi shot out and Cook opened his mouth to say something but Effy interjected quickly.

"Listen to me Naomi Campbell, you wanted my help in wooing Emily back in between your legs, not a word Cook," Effy shot out quickly, glaring at Cook, "and if you want my help then we do it using my plan. My plan which uses Cook's position."

"Fine! Fine Effy, just tell me what sort of bloody position does Cook have that can help us."

"Hey! I am here you now!"

Cook interjected, annoyance evident in his tone.

"I'm happy to help and stuff but treat me like I'm actually here Naomi."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry Cook."

Naomi apologised and Cook nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright then. Effy says we need another love Ball, or something similar, and as Student President I can organise one."

Naomi scoffed and shook her head.

"Please, Cook that position has no power. It was just a way for Harriet to shut all the bloody sheep that are our college mates, what are you smirking at Effy!?"

"Naomi my dear, did you forget that Harriet is away for the next month? Doug is in charge until she returns."

"And I can convince Doug that a party, sorry Love Ball, is the perfect thing to keep us lot rebelling and ruining the school."

"So you'll organise the ball Cook and me and Naomi will work on a perfect way for Emily to realise that she still loves her. Probably something involving roses, a lake and lots of declarations of love followed by an immense amount of sex."

Naomi stared at the two of them in slight shock before directing her attention to Effy.

"How long have you had this planned Effy?"

The blonde demanded and Effy just smirked.

"Never you mind Campbell; the point is that you're getting your lady back."

* * *

><p>"You did what?!"<p>

Katie demanded in anger as Effy yawned and lounged back on the opposite sofa, smirking lazily at her girlfriend.

"Do you need me to repeat the whole thing Katie my love, or just the key points?"

"Don't get lippy with my Effy; we said we wouldn't interfere with those two."

Effy shrugged and stretched her legs out the full length of the sofa, watching as Katie's eyes travelled up and down the length of her.

"I instigated nothing Katie, Naomi came to me. Therefore, I did nothing that directly contravened our agreement."

Effy watched as Katie's face screwed up concentration and the brunette could practically hear the cogs whirring in her brain as she tried to work out what she had said, after a moment she gave up and let out a growl of annoyance.

"For fucks sake babes, how many times do I need to tell you to stop using complicated words like that?"

Effy let out a little laugh and beckoned with her finger for Katie to join her on the sofa.

"Sorry Katie, the short of it is that Naomi asked me for help. There was never anything that said we couldn't if they came to us first."

Effy explained as Katie sat down and Effy placed her legs on her lap.

"I suppose not, do you think you can do it Effy?"

"What? Make them like they were before? No, no one can do that. But…I can mend the bridges and bring them back together, make their bond stronger than it was before."

"How can be sure though?"

Katie asked anxiously and Effy shrugged.

"I'm Effy Stonem, it's what I do best. Fix things."

Katie smiled uncertainly at Effy, who just gazed back at her, lost in thought.

"Babes? You alright?"

Katie asked and Effy shook herself free of the memories from the past that had been surfacing.

"Yeah, I'm fine Katie."

Katie smiled and shuffled closer to the girl. Effy smiled and leaned forwards, quickly capturing the other girl's mouth with her own and smoothly sliding her tongue in her mouth, dominating it. She heard Katie moan and subtlety moved a leg until her her foot rested on her covered crotch.

"Oh for fecks sake!"

A strong Irish voice interrupted the two of them and Katie shot away from Effy like a bolt of lightning. Effy sighed and looked towards the door, at where Keiran stood.

"Yes Keiran? Can we help you? It's just we were rather in the middle of something."

"Eye! I could see that. I live here as well you know Effy, I don't need to see two of my students…..like that."

The Irish teacher spluttered out, going red in the face. Effy just glared at him, annoyed that he had interrupted her time with Katie.

"Listen Keiran, me and Katie are together and horny teenagers, so there's gonna be fucking. Probably lots of it. If you can't just accept or ignore it, then that's your problem."

Keiran went an even deeper shade of red, Effy was amazed that was even possible.

"Bloody hell Effy, I'm still you're teacher. You can't talk to me like that."

Effy sighed and quickly removed her top, giving the Irish man a view of her bare breasts. Keiran cried out and practically ran from the room, Effy smiled in satisfaction before turning her gaze on Katie.

"Now we're alone again, get here now."

The brunette ordered sternly and Katie found herself quickly complying.

"And don't even think of leaving my side like you did, even if your mother were to walk through that door, got it?"

Effy asked sternly, gaining a swift nod from Katie.

"Good, now where were we."

Effy asked rhetorically before pulling her girlfriend into a passionate kiss.


	29. Effy, you're dating my sister

**A/N- Another chapter for this story, I have to admit that I do like splitting up Keffy and pairing them with others at times :P  
><strong>

Emily frowned as she looked at the poster taped onto the wall opposite her.

"Emily? Earth to Emily? Anyone home in there?"

The red head turned her head and looked over the table, where Effy was gazing at her with a look amusement on her face.

"Pardon?"

Emily asked, causing Effy to laugh.

"I was asking if you thought we should make a start on this English essay now or not?"

"Oh…sure I guess."

Effy arched an eyebrow in interest and Emily resisted the urge to squirm as she felt the brunette's clear blue eyes.

"You guess? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, but….that poster."

Emily stated, pointing at the poster she'd been looking at. Effy looked over her shoulder at the poster before looking back at Emily and shrugging.

"What about it?"

"Well….We're not supposed to have another Love Ball are we? So why are we having another one? And who the hell is organising it?"

Effy just laughed and shook her head.

"What's wrong with having another chance to have a dance and a drink? Anyway I would imagine its Cook who's organising it. Neither me or him got to have a Love Ball, probably just his way of having one, he always one for the direct, straightforward approach."

"I guess, I just….the memories you know."

Effy nodded.

"The Love Ball was the first time you and Naomi admitted you loved each other, I know that. It's going to drag up memories for you but you will go…won't you?"

Emily dragged her gaze away from the poster and back to Effy.

"I…I don't know"

"Oh come on, you've got to go. It'll be a chance to unwind and everything. Look, I'll tell you what, we can go together if it'll make you happier about going."

Effy smiled as Emily frowned and looked at Effy in confusion.

"We could go together? Effy, you're dating my sister."

Effy shrugged.

"You're point? Katie'll be cool with it, honest."

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly as she took in Effy's apparent look of innocence.

"You're up to something Effy."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you're always up to something."

"Ah I see. I suppose, from time to time I do little things that help people's lives."

Effy explained, looking calm and collected.

"And now?"

Emily asked and watched as Effy smiled lazily, leaning back in her chair.

"Now? Now I'm just trying to cheer a friend up with a night out with the hottest girl out there."

This time it was Emily who raised an eyebrow in interest as she felt a laugh threatening to escape her throat.

"Careful Effy, you won't be able to get through the doors if your ego keeps growing like that."

Effy laughed and shook her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>Katie emerged from the shower, water dripping down her back from her hair, with a towel wrapped around her body. Humming slightly to herself she padded down the corridor towards her and Effy's room, she loved it when she had the day off college but missed Effy and wished she had the same day Effy as she did. Still humming to herself she opened the door before crying out as she found Naomi in the room, staring out the window.<p>

"For fucks sake Campbell! What are you fucking doing in here?"

The blonde was silent for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before turning round and looking at Katie.

"Do you think me and Emily are supposed to be together Katie?"

Naomi asked and, internally, Katie sighed. The blonde's voice was low and just plain depressed.

"What makes you think you're not?"

Katie asked after a moment, entering the room properly and moving towards the wardrobe.

"Maybe we aren't meant to be together; maybe that's why we ended up breaking up."

"You didn't break up you dozy dyke, you were on a break. There's a difference."

Naomi laughed bitterly.

"Don't be dense Katie; it doesn't suit you, not anymore. You know it was a break up."

Unseen by the blonde Katie rolled her eyes as she flicked through her section of the clothes that were hanging up.

"Ok then, Emily broke up with you. She still loves you though, surely you must see that?"

"Must I? I know I still love, god knows I do know, but how can you be so sure."

"Because I know Emily you idiot, she's my sister, and my twin to beat that, I know her. Probably better then she knows herself. She loves you. Always has, always will. Nothing's going to change that."

Katie looked round and shot a smile at Naomi, who still looked defeated.

"Hey listen, Naomi, everything will be ok."

Katie stated as she moved away from the wardrobe and headed over to the blonde, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Emily will take you back Naomi, she will. You two are destined to be together, everyone knows it. So chin up ok, everything will work out in the end.."

Naomi smiled and managed a nod.

"Thanks Katie, you're…you're right.

Katie smiled and let go of Naomi.

"Good, now piss off so I can get dressed alright."


	30. You fucked up badly Naomi

**A/N- Wooo! New chapter for my Keffy fic, who's happy for this? Who is actually still reading it? lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you think Katie?"<p>

Emily asked as she took another dress out of her wardrobe and held it in front of her, she looked towards Katie and sighed as she saw her sister reading Heat.

"Katie, I'm trying to find something to wear tonight, think you could help? For just a minute?"

Katie sighed and put the magazine down.

"Fine."

"I thought you'd promised Effy you would read those sorts of magazines anyway?"

Katie grinned at Emily.

"What Effy doesn't know won't hurt her."

Emily arched an eyebrow at those words.

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure, it's only a magazine, let's look at this dress then."

Katie ordered and Emily sighed before holding out the dress, it was knee length, bright red and sleeveless.

"Hmmm not bad at all, if I didn't know Effy too well I'd be worried. You're gonna look smoking sis."

Katie stated simply and Emily smiled.

"Really? Thanks Katie, you sure you're ok with Effy taking me?"

"Yeah course I am. I can't be bothered with all this again, saving myself for our proper prom. Gonna stay in and watch a film I think. Nice tub of Ben and Jerries as well."

Emily smiled and crossed the room, pulling her twin into a big hug. Despite all the rough exterior Emily knew Katie cared deeply about things, although that side had been coming out more and more these past months as she dated Effy.

"Oi! Get off would ya!"

Katie complained and Emily laughed before letting her go.

"So….do you know if Naomi's going tonight?"

Emily asked uncertainly, Katie arched an eyebrow as she picked Heat back up and opened it.

"I think so, I do believe Cook asked her to it."

"Cook!"

Emily exclaimed in shock, almost dropping her dress.

"Yeah, dunno why she said yes. He's only interested in one thing most of the time….sometimes two I guess. Suppose she felt sorry for the tosser."

"Oh…right."

"Why?"

Katie was quick to ask, smiling slightly.

"No reason, I was just curious."

Emily defended quickly, her cheeks reddening, causing Katie to let out a laugh, shake her head and turn back to her magazine.

"Yeah sure Ems, whatever."

* * *

><p>"Gina, can I have a word?"<p>

Effy directed into the kitchen at the older woman who was sat at the table with a cup of something. She looked up and smiled, nodding.

"Of course Effy my dear, any word in general?"

Effy let out a little chuckle and shook her head before stepping into the room and sitting down opposite the older woman.

"I'll take a few actually; do you think Emily and Naomi should be together?"

She asked abruptly, causing Gina to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes I do actually. They seem destined to be together."

"So you would no protest to them getting back together?"

Effy asked.

"Oh definitely not."

"I agree with you Gina, however there is the problem that Naomi loses her confidence. She has trouble believing she desires Emily."

Gina sighed and shook her before taking a drink from her cup.

"Yes, I know what you mean. She presents herself as strong and confident but really she's a scared, frightened young lady."

The blonde looked sad for a moment.

"Well what do you think about this for Emily and Naomi? Might help Naomi's confidence."

The brunette produced a newspaper and pointed out one of the articles, Gina glanced at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think so?"

"Oh yes. I'm certain of it."

Effy stated simply, keeping eye contact with Naomi's mother.

"Well then, if you think you can convince my daughter to do then by all means go ahead."

Gina stated and Effy leant back, a smirk on her face.

"Fantastic."

* * *

><p>Effy knocked once on the door to Naomi's bedroom before opening the door and entering the room. The brunette arched an eyebrow as she saw Naomi, clad in only bra and knickers, diving for a towel.<p>

"Fuck sake Effy!"

The blonde shot out in annoyance.

"Oh calm down Naomi, I'm not going to try and jump you. Although you are smoking hot."

Effy joked, winking at the girl.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

Naomi demanded.

"To give you the plan for tonight of course. You didn't think you were just going to walk into the ball without a plan? I mean you're hot but it'll take more than that."

Naomi blushed.

"N-No, course not Effy. So what's the plan?"

"Simple really, you arrive early with Cook, you'll be given a small envelope. Don't open it till Cook tells you to, after that stay for an hour before taking Emily to the lake."

Naomi looked at the brunette curiously while Effy just stared right back, smiling ever so lightly.

"Why the lake?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"Effy…I know you're good and all that but you can't be in two places at once. You can't be monitoring the Love Ball and organising whatever you have planned at the lake as well."

Effy stepped forward and planted her finger on the blonde's lips, silencing her.

"Just take her there at around eleven o'clock ok. Now then the final bit is that you're going to do something to cement yours and Emily's relationship."

"I am?"

"You are. First though, do you really love her Naomi? Would do anything for her? Die for her? Cause if not then I'm not going to take the risk of Emily getting hurt again. You fucked up badly Naomi, hurt a lot of people."

Effy stated, her voice gaining an edge that the brunette could see scared the blonde.

"I-I'm sure Effy, I would do anything for Emily. Anything."

Effy stared at Naomi for a moment, examining her, before nodding and reaching into her pocket.

"Ok then, the final stage is….this."

Effy pulled an object out of her pocket and passed it to Naomi. She frowned as she took it, examining it for a moment before her eyes widened in shock as realisation obviously hit her.

"Effy, is this what I think it is?"

Effy nodded.

"Yes, it's a good thing the Government actually did something good for once don't you think? You do want to don't you?"

"W-Well…yes b-but I didn't think this soon."

Effy shrugged.

"The ultimate romantic gesture, the ultimate display of love."

Naomi was silent, obviously going through things in her head before she nodded.

"You're right Effy, thanks."

Effy smirked, her smile like a cheshire cat.

"Perfect. Then I'll see you at the Ball."


	31. I can't face Naomi

**A/N- Here we go people, the Love Ball, the first chapter of two that will chronicle Naomi's attempt to re-woo Emily and to get her back. It all depends on how I'm feeling when it comes to whether she will succeed or not. I'm also glad to see that people still are reading this :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh god, this isn't going to work. I must be crazy."<p>

Naomi muttered to herself as she paced up and down the classroom she'd retreated into before the Love Ball started. For tonight she was dressed in a simple white dress that ended just about her knees and complimented the colour of her hair perfectly. Her hair was curled and hung loosely over her shoulders and she was in grave danger of ruining as the temptation to run her hands through it kept on striking her.

"Naomi?"

The blonde twirling, her eyes wide, to face Cook, who was stood in the doorway.

"Cook?! Wow, you scrub up well."

She muttered, Cook was clean shaven, seemed sober for the moment and was dressed in a smart suit that fitted him nicely and suit him. Cook waved the compliment off.

"It was Effy that picked the suit out, she's got everything planned down to a coffee."

" A tee Cook, not a coffee."

Naomi corrected him automatically, smiling a little despite her nerves.

"Whatever, she even planned for this you know? She knew you'd get an attack of the nerves."

"Yeah? Did she think of a way to help at all?"

The blonde shot out testily and Cook grinned.

"Simple, she told me to speak from the heart."

He reached forward and clasped Naomi's face in both hands, his smile dropping and his eyes losing all humour, he was completely serious.

"Naomi Lily Campbell, you and Emily are meant to be together, its destiny. Now I may not be worth much, hell I'm really just a fucking waste of space. I'm just a stupid kid. I got no sense. A criminal really. I'm no fucking use, me. I _am_ nothing. But you? You and Ems? You are something. So, please... Get it into, you know, into that bonce of yours that I'm Cook and I, I won't let you throw all this away just because of some silly nerves."

Cook finished speaking, colour rising in his cheeks before he let of Naomi and turned away.

"Cook."

Naomi stated as she moved towards the young man and turned his head planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, a tear threatening to escape from her eye, "now let's go get my girlfriend back."

She declared confidently and Cook grinned, back to his old self.

"Thatta girl Naomikins!"

* * *

><p>"I can't, I can't go in there."<p>

Emily repeated as she looked up at the building, her eyes wide and slightly fearful. Effy sighed and moved over to her.

"Of course you can, all you have to do is put one foot in front of the other."

Emily glared at the brunette, trying to ignore just how beautiful Effy looked with her hair curled into ringlets and with her short black strapless dress.

"You know what I mean Effy. I can't face Naomi, not at another Love Ball anyway."

"Emily, she's got Cook as a date. You won't have to face her, maybe just nod your head at her in greeting. That's all."

Emily bit her bottom lip in agitation and Effy smirked ever so slightly.

"Come on, there's visible alcohol at this one, that can be our first port of call..."

Emily sighed and nodded, letting herself be gently pulled by Effy towards the entrance.

"Here you go ladies."

One of the boys manning the doors said, handing out two envelopes, Effy and Emily looked at each other in confusion.

"What are these for?"

Emily asked.

"The President will explain everything when he starts the Ball, just don't open them yet."

The boy explained and Effy just shrugged, glancing pointedly at Emily who shrugged as well, placing her envelope in her little bag she carried with her.

"Let's head inside then. Come on Emily, I want a drink."

Effy stated and gently tugged the redhead into the building.

Inside the hall was almost exactly like Emily remembered from almost a year previously. Emily stared all around her as the memories of the event came shooting back, the first time she saw Naomi in her dress, her fight with Katie. The first time she actually stood up to her sister, the first time she declared her love for the blonde girl, the following events from the declaration, everything.

"Emily? A drink?"

Effy's words pulled her back to the present and she realised with a start that the brunette had drifted off to the side, to the drinks table, and returned with two glasses of clear liquid.

"Oh…yeah…thanks Effy. What is it?"

She took the glass and examined it dubiously; Effy shrugged and took a drink from it.

"Tastes like Vodka to me, you never quite know with Cook though."

Emily laughed and took a drink from her glass, wincing slightly as the liquid flowed down her throat.

"Look, there's Cook."

Effy stated and pointed towards the stage where Cook had just climbed onto and grabbed the mike.

"Yo! I hope you fuckers are ready to get wasted!"

A cheer went up amongst the group of year thirteen's that were gathered around the stage while Emily looked round the hall.

"Looking for someone Emily?"

Effy whispered, a sly grin on her face.

"No."

Emily shot out quickly, feeling her cheeks burn slightly.

"Anyway, you all got given an envelope when you came in, in the envelope a piece of paper has a number on it. When I tell ya, you find the person with the same envelope an then share a dance with them. Until then, let's get fucking wasted!"

Cook roared and jumped off the stage, cueing the DJ to start off. Emily looked round the hall again, doing her best to ignore the look that Effy was directing towards her. Finally she caught sight of Naomi and felt her breath leave her, Naomi looked completely beautiful and stunning. Emily felt something flood her and she shook her head.

"Come on, let's dance."

Effy stated and pulled Emily into the throng of people already crowding the floor.

* * *

><p>Naomi chewed nervously on her lower lip as she watched everyone dancing, watched everyone enjoy themselves. It was now getting on to nearly ten to eleven and the blonde knew that very soon Cook would stop the music and start the first stage of Effy's plan. She'd seen Emily of course, had seen her when she had first entered the hall. She looked stunning and it had taken all of Naomi's self-control not to abandon Cook and pounce on the red head, ignoring all of Effy's plans. She'd managed to resist the temptation, to remember that she had to follow the plan to fully win her back. Abruptly the music cut off and everyone let loose a cry of annoyance before Cook leapt up on the stage with a microphone on his hand.<p>

"Ok you fuckers, now it's time for those envelopes you've got. Open them up!"

Naomi opened her envelope and her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as she saw that on the paper was a number, the number sixty nine.

"Now then, on those papers are numbers. Now the numbers are duplicated, basically that duplicate number is your partner for the next dance. You've got five minutes for now to find your partner."

Cook jumped off the stage and immediately the whole hall burst into activity. Naomi steeled herself before heading into the crowd of people, looking for Emily. The blonde didn't know how Effy had managed to pull it off, how she had managed to manipulate events so that Emily and her had gotten the right numbers but the brunette had managed it. After a moment she came across the red head, or rather bumped into her. She offered a shy smile to the girl and received one in return.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two girls greeted each other before standing awkwardly.

"So….what number are you?"

Naomi asked after a moment.

"Oh, sixty nine, you?"

"Same."

Naomi replied, doing her best to look embarrassed.

"Oh…."

Emily trailed off, looking around awkwardly and shuffling her feet. Just then the lights dimmed and the music started.

"I guess we better start, ya know, dancing."

"Yeah….I suppose."

Emily replied. As the music continued to play Naomi realised what it was and wanted to both vomit and find Effy to kill.

"Take my Breath Away, Elizabeth Stonem I am going to kill you."

She muttered under her breath as she watched Emily also realise what the song was and her eyes widen.

"Oh."

The red head stated and Naomi threw her a smile and held out her hand.

"Shall we?"

She asked and Emily looked at the offering hand before hesitantly taking it. Naomi smiled slightly and they started to dancing, moving to the music. After a moment or two Naomi felt Emily relax slightly and Naomi felt more comfortable in moving her body closer to the red head's.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way."

Naomi whispered in her ear, earning a small blush from her the small girl.

"Thank you, so do you."

Emily replied and, inwardly, Naomi's heart burst with happiness, maybe there was a chance after all. After a moment Emily rested her head on her shoulder and they just swayed with the music as everyone else danced round them. They stayed like that until the end of song and then pulled away a little.

"Emily, I….I need you to come with me."

"To come with you?"

Emily asked, her brows knitted together in confusion. Naomi nodded, tugging slightly at her hand.

"Yes, I have something to show you."

**A/C- So then, Naomi's taking Emily to the lake. How do you think Effy's managed to sort things out? Considering she's been at the Love Ball all night? So how's she's done things at the lake eh? Oh yeah, I hope you liked Naomi's middle name I gave her? And of course you may recognised that speech that Cook gave. :P**


	32. So why are we here Naomi?

**A/N- Right, hello everybody. See I haven't forgotten this story, I was just waiting till I felt up for writing it. Anyway here we go everything, the big chapter with the big question; will they get back together!  
><strong>

"Where are you taking me Naomi?"

Naomi heard Emily ask, hearing a trace of impatience in the red head's voice. Naomi was silent for a moment, trying to find the path to their special clearing by the lake in the dark. It wasn't easy.

"Just trust me Emily, please. I promise you it will be worth it."

The blonde finally said and she heard Emily sigh behind her.

"Alright Naomi, just hurry up ok."

Naomi nodded absentmindedly as she looked around for some sort of sign, something to point her in the right direction. Just then she caught a flicker of light through the trees and she smiled, she looked over her shoulder and shot Emily a smile.

"Come on, this way."

She set off towards the light, hoping against all odds that Effy had done the impossible.

* * *

><p>Naomi wasn't disappointed as she entered the clearing and she almost gave everything away when she gasped at the scene in front of her, luckily Emily had also gasped and hadn't noticed. Set in front of the two girls was a ring of candles set around the edge of the clearing, there were also rose petals set everywhere and in the centre, exactly where they had sat that first time, was a large red blanket and on that blanket were two candles, lit, and a picnic basket.<p>

"Naomi, I…"

Emily trailed off and Naomi spun round to face the red head.

"Just…trust me, please."

Naomi pleaded and Emily nodded after a moment's hesitation. Naomi smiled and took her hand, leading her towards the blanket.

"Sit down….please."

The blonde asked before sitting down herself next to the basket, Emily nodded and sat herself down cross legged. Naomi opened the basket and produced a bottle of cheap looking vodka, exactly like the bottle they had shared the first time she and Emily had been there. Naomi had a sneaking suspicion that the vodka inside the bottle wasn't as cheap and nasty as the bottle suggested and vowed to make all this up to Effy even if the upcoming actions didn't work to mend the broken fence.

"Recognise this Emily?"

Naomi asked as she unscrewed the bottle and Emily smiled a little.

"How could I forget that particular brand of Vodka Naomi, our first drink together."

Naomi smiled and took a drink from the bottle, the taste confirming her suspicions about the swop. She passed the bottle to the red head opposite her and Emily took a drink as well, frowning a little.

"Huh, doesn't taste as cheap and nasty as before."

Naomi shrugged.

"Your memory must not be as good as you thought."

Naomi suggested and Emily made a grunt.

"I guess….so why are we here Naomi?"

Naomi laughed a little, mostly to cover up the sudden bout of nervousness that was attacking her.

"I can't get anything by you can I Ems."

Emily smiled softly.

"I used to think that."

The red head whispered and Naomi felt her heart threaten to break.

"Ok Emily, you want the truth of why we are here, I'll give it you. I….I fucked up big time with Sophia, I recognise that. I felt my heart break when you broke up with me that day Emily, and don't say it wasn't a break up because we both know you'd by lying. But…But I think it's done us good, I know it's done me good. It's made me look at myself, and look at us and my feelings for you. I love you Emily, I always have down and I always will, nothing would ever change that. I loved you since I first laid eyes upon you when I was twelve, although I didn't know what the feeling was till much later."

Naomi kept her eyes on Emily as she reached into the basket and took hold of the little black box she knew had been placed in it.

"Emily, I was scared and I was stupid so I ran. I always end up running from things I love and hold dear, but no more. I'm done running."

The blonde took her hand out of the box and arranged herself so she was down on one knee, causing Emily to gasp and bring her hands to cover her mouth.

"Emily Kathryn Fitch," Naomi opened the box to reveal a stunningly beautiful ring with a single diamond embedded in the gold ring, "will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife."

Naomi fought the urge to get up and run away, or even to look away from the person she loved. Emily just looked at her, her expression unreadable. After a moment the red head leant forward and cupped Naomi's face with her hands.

"Yes."

She whispered and gently pressed her lips against Naomi's. The blonde felt a surge of emotion at the Emily's words and pressed her lips harder against hers before pulling away and taking hold of her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Ems."

She uttered again and Emily smiled.

"I love you too, now what say we re-create our first time here."

The red head stated, her eyes twinkling mischievously before she pulled Naomi closer to her.

* * *

><p>Effy smiled in satisfaction as she and Cook watched the proceedings through a gap in the trees.<p>

"Perfect, that's that sorted then."

She stated and smiled at Cook who was crouched next to her.

"Yeah, nice one Effikins. How'd you sort all this out though? You were with me the whole time."

Effy grinned.

"Elementary Cook, I have a little helper."

"Oi less of the little babes."

The whispered voice of Katie sounded from the darkness before she crept into view.

"Sorry babes, I don't really mean it."

Katie smiled slightly and leant in to give the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So everything worked did it?"

Katie asked and Effy nodded, her satisfied smile still present on her face.

"Yes, Emily accepted and everything is fixed."

"Good….I think we should go now."

Katie stated, indicating the heated actions in the clearing.

"You're kidding right? This is better than porn."

Cook complained causing Katie to gently slap him on the side of the head.

"Ow! Ok ok, can I at least watch you two?"

Effy rolled her eyes and shook her head as Katie aimed another slap at his head.

"Come on you two; let's leave those two to catch up on lost time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok so well done to anybody who guessed that Naomi was going to propose to Emily. Yeah the Government over here in the UK did something good for a change! Perfect plot device for those two :) oh yeah, who guessed that katie would be the helper of Effy? i tried to muddy the waters slightly in a previous chapter that had Katie state she was going to stay at home and watch a movie, dunno if it put you lot of the scent or not.**


	33. she deserves to know

**A/N- Soooo then, I've come up with the perfect ending for this story. Probably won't come as a surprise that it's going to end when Naomily get married, how long that's going to be I don't don't know but I have definite end in mind know which is more then I had before. I'm also not saying there will not be more from the universe I've created, I love writing Effy and Katie too much for that.  
><strong>

"Here's to a job well done."

Effy stated and held out her glass of wine for Katie to tap with her own glass, which she promptly did. The two young women were stretched out at opposite ends of the sofa in the front room of Gina's house, she and Kieran were out for the night, and their legs were entangled. In the dim lighting the brunette could see a happy smile on Katie's face which pleased Effy, she liked to see her girlfriend happy and it helped to keep her own demons at bay.

"Defo babes, how long have you had that plan though? Cause there is no way you just came up with it."

Effy smiled demurely.

"I don't know what you mean my dear."

Katie snorted and shook her head before taking a drink from her glass.

"As if Effs, I know you remember. Nothing you do is just plucked from the air like."

Effy let out a chuckle and shrugged.

"Ok then, I've had it planned out for a while, I knew that Naomi would come to me about winning Emily back."

"Well I'm glad you did, because of you I get to plan a wedding."

"You helped as well Katie, if it wasn't for you sorting out the clearing it would never have worked. Contrary to popular belief I'm not all powerful and can't be in two places at once."

Katie laughed and scooted up close to Effy, snuggling in close to the brunette and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Babes, I love you and all but that's bollocks. This was all you're plan, I just followed you're instructions. You're perfect babes."

"No, I'm not Katie. I'm human, just like everybody else. Capable of making the same mistakes as everyone else. Ok?"

Effy snapped out and instantly regretted it as she saw Katie look at her with a hurt expression.

"O-Ok Effy…..I'm….I'm sorry."

Effy shook her head and pulled Katie towards her.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. Come on, let's go upstairs."

Katie looked at the brunette in interest and Effy winked suggestively at her.

* * *

><p>Katie groaned softly as she woke up, feeling the sunlight peeping through a crack in the curtains falling on her. Opening her eyes the girl smiled as she took in the bare back of her girlfriend, she reached out, contemplating running a finger over it. She marvelled at the smoothness of the skin and she found herself reaching out and lightly tracing a pattern onto it, hoping she wasn't waking Effy up.<p>

"Hmmmm that feels nice."

Effy muttered and Katie quickly stopped.

"Sorry babes, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, I told you, it feels nice."

Effy replied and turned herself round so she was facing Katie; there was a soft smile on her face. The sort of smile that no one really saw, the sort that Katie only saw very rarely.

"Babes, what you did last night…..it was mega."

Katie tried to explain, tried to convey her feelings over to the brunette, she was so glad that Emily and Naomi were back together, that Effy had helped to fix them.

"It's fine Katie, I know what you mean. Now shall we go down and get breakfast? I'm sure Gina is just dying to know how the night turned out."

Effy grinned and slipped out of bed, completely naked; she moved over to the chest of drawers and pulled one of the shelves open.

"Effy? I don't think we should tell Gina, I'm pretty sure Naomi would want to tell her herself."

"Yeah, you're right of course. Here."

Effy tossed her a large t-shirt before pulling one on herself and a pair of pants. Katie pulled her t-shirt on and slipped out of bed, tugging on her jeans.

"Let's go then."

Katie stated and the two of them headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen Katie moved over to the kettle and flicked it on as Effy sat herself down at the table, the girl glanced at her girlfriend who seemed to be counting to herself.<p>

"Effy? What are you doing?"

"5…4….3…2…1"

Effy stated just before Gina came through the doorway, her face uncharacteristically anxious.

"What….What happened? Did Emily accept? Are they back together?"

She blurted out and both Katie and Effy smiled to each other.

"We cannot say Gina; this is something that Naomi has to tell you. For good or bad."

Effy stated, causing Gina to make a face.

"Here you go babes."

Katie stated, passing a cup of tea to Effy who accepted it with a nod of thanks before taking a drink.

"Look Gina, I'm sure Naomi won't be long coming back. One way or another she'll want to inform us."

As if on cue the sound of the door opening reached the kitchen.

"Naomi?"

Katie called out and Naomi slowly entered the room.

"Hey guys, mum hi."

The blonde greeted them and Katie almost laughed as she could see Gina practically bursting to ask.

"So how was your night Naomi?"

Effy asked casually, taking another drink from her cup.

"It was…It was good thanks."

The blonde stated just before a laugh sounded from the hallway. Emily stepped into the kitchen, a small smile on her face. Katie watched as Gina's eyes darted from Naomi to Emily and back again before lowering to Emily's hand and seeing the ring on her finger.

"Are you two? I mean are you?"

Gina asked and Emily nodded, the smile growing on her face.

"Yeah, we're back together and getting married…..we're getting married."

Emily let out a laugh and wrapped an arm round Naomi before Gina rushed forward and pulled the redhead and blonde into a big hug.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it, congratulations."

She burst out after she had let go of the duo and Naomi laughed.

"Thanks mum, but I know who I should really thank."

The blonde glanced towards Effy who just smiled and shrugged. Emily looked at the brunette in confusion.

"What do you mean Naomi?"

"It was all Effy, she was the one who orchestrated the Love Ball and the clearing, although how she managed the clearing I don't know."

Effy just smirked and tapped the side of her nose.

"Let me have my secrets."

The brunette stated and Naomi huffed in annoyance, Emily moved over to Effy and pulled her up into a tight hug.

"Thank you Effy, for everything."

Katie heard her sister whisper before she turned her attention to Katie.

"You know what I have to do though don't you Katie?"

Katie frowned in confusion before Emily's words became clear.

"Really?"

"I have to, she deserves to know."

Emily replied, nodding sadly.

"I have to tell mum."

**A/N- Can I get some dramatic music for this bit?...Ah apparently the budget won't stretch that far :P Yep we're gonna see Mamma Fitch again, how is she gonna react to this news I wonder? Time will tell**


	34. Emily is your daughter!

**A/N- So, after a bit of an absence here it is. Another confrontation with Jenna Fitch, do we think it'll be ok or not? Well I'm not gonna spoil it for you so you'll have to read on to find out.  
><strong>

Emily looked up at the building she had once lived in, she couldn't call it home anymore, the place held too many painful memories for her. She shook her head and shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew through the street.

"An omen?"

The red head mused to herself before letting out a little chuckle and shaking the idea out of her head. She knocked on the door and waited with bated breath, if she had timed this right then the person answering the door should be…

"Dad."

Emily smiled as her dad opened the door and looked at her in shock.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and mum, I have something to tell you."

The girl explained and Rob Fitch's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"But you're mums not here darling, she's still at work."

"I know, I wanted to tell you first."

"Oh….ok, come on in then."

Her dad stood aside for Emily to enter the house and Emily entered, heading straight to the kitchen. Rob followed her into the room and moved over to the kettle, flicking it on.

"Tea Emily?"

He asked and Emily nodded, feeling nervous all of a sudden as she sat down. Instinctively her hand moved to the ring that was now on one of her fingers and moved it round and round, calming her slightly. Rob finished making the tea and set Emily's cup down in front of her, taking a seat opposite her and taking a drink from his own cup.

"So what's up Emily? It must be something big if you've come to see mum."

"It is dad. Me and Naomi….we're back together."

Rob was silent for a moment before he face slit into a huge grin.

"That's brilliant Emily, I'm happy for you. I could see how happy Naomi made you."

He stopped as he obviously realised something.

"There's something else isn't there?"

He asked seriously and Emily nodded, taking a deep breath before bringing her hand out from under the table so her dad could see the ring on her finger. Robert Fitch's eyes widened as he took in the ring and his brain obviously processed the information, he looked up at her.

"Naomi….she….?"

He faltered to a stop, leaving the question unasked. Emily nodded slowly, holding her breath a little in anticipation.

"She did dad, she proposed."

A stunned silence fell over the table as she confirmed Rob's suspicions. The silence stretched for a few more minutes before Emily burst.

"Dad! Please say something."

"Emily….I…..I'm so happy for you."

Emily looked up at her dad in shock to see him smiling happily at her.

"You mean it?""

She asked dumbly, causing Rob to laugh and nod.

"Of course I mean it love, I could see how much you two girls loved each other and I knew you'd never stay apart for ever."

Emily's heart burst with joy and she jumped up out her seat and ran round the table to give her dad a hug.

"I love you dad."

She whispered into his ear and she could feel him smile.

"I love you too Emily."

"What is she doing here?"

Emily froze, a chill running down her spine as she heard her mother's voice. This was wrong surely; no mother should ever induce that sort of reaction in her child. She looked up into the eyes of Jenna Fitch, her mother, and saw anger and disgust in them and felt her heart sink.

"Emily came to tell us something Jenna dear."

Rob explained patiently, causing Jenna to sniff with derision.

"Did she now? Well if it isn't that she's come to her senses I'm not interested."

"Me and Naomi are back together."

Emily said quietly, feeling small and insignificant, feeling like a child all over again.

"And? What else do you have to say Emily; you have to tell her love."

Rob said gently, his hand finding hers and holding it gently.

"Well, what else have you got to say then? I don't have all day you know."

Jenna snapped impatiently as Emily slowly bought up her hand to show the woman the ring. Jenna let out a gasp and actually took a step backwards.

"No….it can't….you're not…"

"I am, Naomi proposed to me and I said yes. I'm getting married mum, can't you be happy about that at least."

Jenna's look of shock vanished, replaced by a look of disgust.

"I knew the government shouldn't have passed that law, letting you people get married. It's just not right."

"ENOUGH!"

Rob roared, shocking both Emily and Jenna.

"For god's sake Jenna, Emily is your daughter! Is it so hard for you to be happy for her? To be happy that she's found that one person in the world who makes her life complete."

Jenna's mouth moved up and down for a moment, seemingly unable to find the words.

"It's not natural."

She finally managed to get out and a deathly silence followed.

"If that's how it is Jenna….then I don't think we can be together anymore."

Emily couldn't help but gasp at Rob's words and Jenna looked like she'd been hit with a sledgehammer.

"W-What?"

"You heard me Jenna; if you can accept your own daughters and be happy for them then….this is it. I want a divorce. You better go Emily love, I'll see you later."

He told Emily, who nodded numbly and made an escape out the house. As she was closing the front door she could hear voices beginning to rise and knew she'd left at the right time.

**A/N- Well there we have it. A divorce is on the cards and the Fitch family are done for I reckon. I'll admit, I never had it in my mind to redeem Jenna, it's too much fun writing her as someone I detest  
><strong>


	35. Yes what? I've not even asked you

**A/N-Ok, we're reaching the end game with this story, only a few chapters left of the story to go. I hope you enjoy this one though.  
><strong>

"I've told you for the last time Katie, yes you can help plan the wedding. No you can't start until after our exams."

Katie frowned in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest, as if settling in for something.

"I don't think you realise the amount of work, effort and organisation that goes into a wedding Ems. I need to start now!"

Effy smiled and lent back on the grass as she and Naomi watched the two Fitches argue. It was a week until their exams started, so on the one hand the brunette could see Emily's side of the argument, however she could also see Katie's side as well. Wedding did take a lot to organise, even if Katie was going to get Effy to help it would still take a lot of work.

"Don't you think we should, ya know, intervene?"

Naomi asked, sitting up slightly and gazing at the two teenagers.

"Nah, they need to have this out, Katie does anyway. The amount of stress she's been holding in this past week. Anyway, whose side would we take? They both have good points."

"I guess, but what if they fall out? That's all we'd need after everything that's been put into getting us four back together."

Naomi pointed out and Effy arched an eyebrow in interest.

"Good point I guess Naomi, what else is it?"

Naomi looked over at her, confused.

"What you mean?"

"I mean what else do you want to tell me? Or ask me? Or whatever."

"How do you…"

"I always know."

Effy stated simply, closing her eyes and laying her head back on the grass. She heard Naomi huff in annoyance and had to resist uttering a little chuckle.

"Fine, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me how you do that Ef. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd consider….I mean if you want to…..would you…."

"Yes."

Effy interrupted the blonde, if she'd had her eyes open she'd have rolled them in exasperation at how slow Naomi was getting to the point.

"Yes what? I've not even asked you."

"You were going to ask if I'd be your maid of honour, or best woman, or whatever. The answer is yes."

"For fucks sake Ef, way to take the moment away."

Naomi huffed and Effy cracked an eye open and smirked at the blonde.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"My sister is such a dopey cow! I swear to god babes, I'll kill her before I get the wedding planned."<p>

Katie exclaimed as she entered the bedroom, practically hurling her bag into the corner. Effy arched an eyebrow at her and smirked a little as she sat herself up on the bed.

"Emily finally let you start planning the wedding then?"

"Yeah, now I've only got one exam left."

"And how's it going my love?"

Effy asked, her smirk still firmly in place, and Katie glared at her.

"You heard me, that's how well it's going."

"Not well then."

Katie snorted and slipped her jacket off.

"Obviously not, stupid mare won't agree to anything without input from Naomi, who still has three exams, so I can't do shit!"

"Nothing?"

"Well they'd already agreed the date so that's something, but the day is this year. This bloody summer!"

Effy looked thoughtful.

"So all in all a stressful day. You need to relax Katie."

"Easy for you to say."

"Easy for you to do young lady, come here."

Effy ordered and Katie moved round the side of the bed and jumped onto it, settling next to her girlfriend.

"No no, get in front of me."

Effy pointed out and Katie frowned in confusion as she shuffled forwards and then backwards till she was between Effy's legs.

"What you need is to relax Katie, for that to happen you need a massage."

With those words Effy started to rub her shoulders. Almost instantly Katie felt herself begin to relax.

"When did you learn this then Effy?"

Katie asked, closing her eyes to better enjoy her girlfriend's actions.

"I didn't, I just have good hands."

Effy stated and Katie could hear the smirk in her voice, could hear the suggestion as well.

"Oh really? Good hands eh?"

Katie heard Effy chuckle softly as the brunette's hands moved away from her shoulders and started on her back.

"So much tension in your back babes, I think you need to be properly made to relax."

Effy whispered in her Katie's ear and she felt a shiver run down her back, at the same time she felt her girlfriend's hands reach down and then up under her top. Katie exhaled softly as she felt Effy's long, slightly cold, fingers exploring her back, skimming over her bra strap and settling on her bare shoulders.

"Effy, I know what you're doing you know."

Katie stated, swallowing hard due to the sudden rush of heat she was experiencing. Effy chuckled softly, a low sound that sent shivers once more down Katie's spine.

"And what, pray tell, is that my love."

"You're trying to seduce me, but you don't need to."

"Oh no?"

Effy asked, reaching down and playfully nipping at her girlfriend's ear.

"No, you know I'd happily submit to you."

"But it's so much fun, making you squirm in desire…..in need for my touch."

Effy whispered, her tone darkening. The brunette reached down and clasped the hem of Katie's top.

"Arms."

She demanded and Katie lifted her arms up, allowing her to easily remove the top. Smiling to herself, hearing Katie hold her breath in anticipation, she moved down to her bra and unclasped it, removing it.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Katie, I want you to know that before it happens."

She whispered before she pushed Katie forwards so she fell face first onto the bed. Katie didn't even have time to yell before her mouth was covered by the duvet, a thrill ran through her as she heard Effy move off the bed and walk round the room for a moment before coming back to her.

"You're a good girl Katie, not moving. Now lift your head up."

Katie lifted her head up and let out a cry of surprise as something black was wrapped around her eyes, blocking off her sight.

"Babes? What are you doing?"

"Having fun."

Effy stated and let out a little giggle, Katie moved her head from side to side, trying to place Effy's location.

"Trying to work out where I am Katie? Well maybe I'm here."

Katie looked to her left where she thought Effy was.

"Or maybe I'm here."

Effy whispered close to her right ear, causing Katie to move her head so fast she would have sworn she suffered whiplash. She heard a laugh before she felt a body getting onto the bed close to her. Without warning Katie was pushed once more face first into the bed and she felt kisses being planted on her naked back. Katie moaned in appreciation as Effy moved her lips down towards her jeans before flipping her round so she was now on her back.

"Can I remove the blindfold babes?"

She asked, desperate to see Effy.

"No, you can't. Remember this is supposed to my fun, not yours."

Effy stated darkly, her tone full of lust and need, Katie groaned in annoyance as she felt her girlfriend undo her jeans and tug them off, not even needing Katie's help to remove them. She shivered at the sudden loss of clothing and heard Effy chuckle darkly again.

"No underwear? How positively slutty of you my love."

Effy stated and Katie felt her cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment.

"I thought you'd like it."

She muttered and was reward by a short laugh from the brunette.

"You misunderstand babes, I do love it. Means I can easily do this."

Effy pointed out before Katie felt connect with her pussy from the bottom and run all the way up to the very top.

"Fuck!"

Katie cried out as a wave of pleasure smashed into her.

"Thought you'd like that, now how about this."

Effy stated before she did the same motion again by even slower dragging her tongue from the bottom of Katie's cute pussy all the way to the top. Once she reached the top, Katie felt Effy clamp her lips with an air-tight seal around her clit.

"Ahhhhh!"

Katie moaned as she bucked her hips up, her body desperate for more of Effy's ministrations. She moaned again as she felt Effy slide her tongue into her folds and start to fuck the girl with her tongue, using it like a dick as one hand reached up and played with her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She moaned louder still as her girlfriend continued to fuck her.

"Fuck Effy!"

She moaned as Effy licked a few more times at the her pussy before she obviously her other hand and slid two fingers into her.

"Keep going babes….yes….so close."

Katie repeated breathlessly, her vision still closed off to her but making the whole experience that much more erotic as Effy let out a low chuckle and slid a third finger into her. Katie's eyes slammed open as she felt her orgasm explode in her, she screamed and clamped her legs together, trapping Effy as she came.

* * *

><p>With a start Katie felt the blindfold being removed and was rewarded with Effy smiling down at her.<p>

"Still feel stressed?"

Her girlfriend asked and Katie laughed.

"Definitely not Ef, thanks."

"Don't worry about it Katie. And don't worry about the wedding, I know you. You'll pull it off."

Effy tried to reassure her but she just shook her head.

"Babes, they want to get married in two months. Two months to plan a wedding, its madness."

Effy smiled and shook her head.

"It's not madness babes; it's a job for Katie fucking Fitch."

Katie looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but trust and love in them, nothing else.

"Well then…..I guess I better start cracking some heads then."


	36. You made Katie Fitch speechless

**A/N- Short chapter this time, although we are coming to an end with this story. I have plans though for more stories in this universe. Next chapter we have a wedding!  
><strong>

"What do you mean no?"

Katie cried out in shock as Effy glanced, in apparent boredom, around the shop they were in. Naomi looked up from the wedding brochure she was reading and quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well Katie, what she means is-"

"Yes I know what she means!"

Katie practically screamed at the blonde, actually looking slightly crazy. Effy sighed and advanced on her girlfriend.

"Katie, just chill for a moment. You acting crazy and everyone knows I'm the only one allowed to do that."

The brunette offered a cheeky smile at the girl before dropping it as she realised it had been the wrong thing to do and say.

"Effy, the wedding is in two months, there are fucking shit loads still to do and you have just told me that you're not wearing a dress! How am I supposed to act?! And if you ever make lght of yourself like that again I'll….I'll…I'll…."

She trailed off, lost for words.

"Bloody hell Ef, you did it. You made Katie Fitch speechless."

Effy shot Naomi a look, causing the blonde to go silent as the brunette took her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"Katie, if I don't make light of my condition then I don't know what I would do. I have to be like this because if I don't….it just doesn't bear thinking about. Ok?"

Katie was silent for a moment before letting out a breath.

"I guess, but babes….I hate hearing you talk about it so…so…so…"

"Flippantly?"

Effy asked and Katie nodded. She smiled sadly and nodded back, leaning in and giving Katie a light kiss on the lips.

"And as for the dress, well the only dresses I wear wouldn't be suitable for this event would it?"

"I…guess."

Katie admitted and Effy smiled again.

"Don't worry babes, I'll still look smart. I can do smart when the situation calls for it."

Katie looked at her in slight disbelief and Naomi snorted in disbelief as well.

* * *

><p>"Here's a reply from Panda, she's coming, with Thomas."<p>

Emily stated and Katie made a sound in the back of her throat as she made a note to one of her many lists.

"Ok, who's next?"

She asked and there was silence from her sister, causing Katie to look at her in confusion.

"Ems?"

Emily was starring a particular invite reply she and Naomi had received.

"Emily?"

Katie repeated and it seemed to shake her sister out of her daze.

"It's…It's a reply from mum."

Katie froze as well and it seemed to her as if time had suddenly frozen.

"Wha-What does it say?"

"She's not coming."

Emily said after a moment and closed her eyes, causing Katie to frown in confusion.

"And? Anything else?"

Emily shook her head and let out a gasp.

"Emily, what does she say?"

"It….It doesn't matter."

The red head stated and started to crumple the reply up.

"Oh no you don't."

Katie lunged for the note and tore it from Emily's grasp.

"Katie! No!"

Emily cried out as Katie read what her mother had written, she could feel her face drain of colour as she read her mother's words. After she had read she dropped the invite and glanced at her sister.

"Emily….are you ok?"

Emily started to nod her head before Katie looked her in the eyes and she broke down, throwing herself at her and letting out a sob.

"How…How could she Katie, how could she write that. I'm her daughter."

"I….I don't know babes, but it's ok. You've got us."

There was the sound of the front door opening and shutting before Effy and Naomi entered the room.

"Wha-?"

The blonde stated dumbly before Katie shot her a look and peeled Emily off her and directed her at Naomi. The two clashed in a hug and Katie bent down to pick up the invite.

"What's that babes?"

Effy asked as she sidled up next to her girlfriend.

"Can you get rid of it for me Ef?"

Katie asked, handing it over to her. Effy raised her eyebrows in interest before reading it.

"Oh."

She stated simply and Katie nodded grimly.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Don't worry Katie, I'll take of it. An don't worry. Just a month to go now."

Katie nodded.

"Yeah I know but still, just think about what mum will say if we got married."

Effy laughed softly and reached down, taking hold of Katie's hand and squeezing it.

"Everything would be and will ok, trust me."

Katie looked over at her girlfriend and smiled.

"I do babes, I do."


	37. They look lovely

**A/N- Right, so...this is the end my lovely readers. Yes, it's crept up on us I know but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and please check out the next chapter for my final thoughts  
><strong>

Effy looked across the room and smiled as she saw Katie still talking on her phone, sorting out the last little bits for the wedding. Everyone was packed into the room but Emily and Effy could feel the nerves radiating out from Naomi who was dressed in a radiant blue dress which brings out her eyes perfectly. Effy watched as Katie hung up from her call and immediately started tapping away at it, causing the brunette to sigh and extract her own phone, calling Katie.

"Katie, everything will be fine."

Effy spoke into the room catching Katie's eyes as she look at her in surprise.

"But-"

"No, no buts this time. Emily can't come here until you're up here so get your fine ass up this aisle now. You look ravishing by the way."

She smirked as she watched her girlfriend blush a little and nod her way, making her way up the aisle to them.

"I really didn't need to hear about Katie's ass Effy."

Naomi muttered out the corner of her mouth.

"Suck it up Campbell, you're about to get married."

Effy shot back just as quickly, smirking at her.

"Now you listen here Stonem, I don't n-"

Naomi broke off and Effy glanced over her shoulder at what had distracted her friend. Emily had entered the room and Effy found herself speechless, Katie had done a bang-up job on her sister. The red heads hair was curled and framed her face perfectly while the flaming red dress she wore ensured she was the centre of attention. It may have been a lesbian wedding but Katie had obviously had it in her head for it to be Emily's day mainly, and Effy couldn't see Naomi disagreeing with that idea. The red head was blushing a little as everyone looked her was as she moved to up the aisle to the front, stopping in front of her sister momentarily to give her a tight hug before she joined Naomi in front of the official who would be marrying them. A hush fell over the room as Emily reached the front and there was silence for a moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for joining us today for the permanent joining of these two women."

The official started to speak and Effy made sure she listened, although her eyes kept on searing the surrounding area, looking for a certain someone.

"It takes a lot of confidence to stand up and commit to spending the rest of your life with one person, to remaining faithful and caring to one person. Perhaps more so for Emily and Naomi, they will face hardships, bias and yes possibly even hatred. But, as ever, the foundation of love that they have can help them to overcome anything, from the moment of their joining they are stronger together."

The woman paused for a moment, a smile on her face before speaking again.

"I believe, Naomi, you have prepared a few words you wish to say to each other?"

Naomi nodded and Emily glanced at the blonde in surprise.

"Then please, go ahead."

Naomi took a deep breath, grasping Emily's hands in hers.

"Emily, I think I was 12 when I first saw you…and that's when I fell in love with you, I didn't even really know what those feelings were but I knew they were important. It took me 3 years to pluck up the courage to speak to you and I was so scared of the way I felt, you know, loving a girl. I learned how to become a sarcastic bitch just to make it feel normal. I screwed guys to make it go away but it didn't work. When we got together, it scared the shit out of me because you were the one person who could ruin my life, the one person who could crack my shell, who could see the real me, that scared and frightened little girl. I pushed you away. I made you think things were your fault but really, I was just terrified of pain, of being vulnerable. I messed up, I messed up big time, cause you know I don't do things small. As soon as it happened I realised that I had fucked up. I was scared and I was stupid. I always end up running from things I love and hold dear, and that's what I did when I messed up, I ran. But nothing, no amount of running, or messing up…or…..or anything could change how I feel for you, the pain I feel when I'm not with you. It's so horrible because, really, I'd die for you. I love you. I love you so much it's killing me."

Effy was impressed, it was very touching and one thing that she hadn't run past anyone, made obvious due to the fact that there wasn't a dry eye in the place. The brunette glanced round and caught sight of a figure standing in the doorway at the far end of the room and she found herself smiling a little before turning back to the proceedings. Emily was hurriedly brushing a few stray tears from her cheek and Naomi was looking slightly embarrassed now.

"Well Naomi, that was lovely. Shall we get this done then?"

The official asked, a smile on her face and the two teenagers nodded.

"Emily Kathryn Fitch, do you take this woman to be you wife, to care for her in sickness and in health. To death take you."

Emily nodded.

"I do."

"And, Naomi Lily Campbell, do you take this woman to be you wife, to care for her in sickness and in health. To death take you."

Naomi nodded, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Yes, always."

The official smiled before turning to Effy and Katie.

"Do we have the rings?"

Effy reached into her pocket and extracted the right ring for Emily while Katie offered Naomi's ring to Emily.

"Ladies, if you will place each other's ring on the fourth finger of the left hand please."

Emily and Naomi did so before glancing at the official.

"In that case, I now pronounce you married."

The whole room stood up in thunderous applause and cheering while Emily and Naomi collided in a huge kiss.

* * *

><p>Effy smiled to herself as she took a drink from her glass of champagne and swept her gaze around the hall, most of the guests were just sat down chatting but a few were up on the dance floor even though Emily and Naomi hadn't had their first dance yet. She laughed to herself in slight disbelief as the brunette spied Cook chatting with a girl, a friend of Naomi's from before college if Effy remembered correctly. She allowed a soft smile to grace her face, everyone was changing it seemed, even Cook if he was actually talking instead of crude innuendos.<p>

"I think it's nice."

Katie 's voice sounded from next to her and Effy smiled again.

"You're beginning to sound like me babes, that's a worry. Do you know there's only room for one all-knowing, all-seeing bitch in this relationship."

The brunette stated in mock seriousness.

"You're not a bitch Effy."

"I know Katie, I was joking."

Katie's face softened and she smiled.

"Well…..I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you anyway."

Effy nodded before looking back at Cook.

"You're right though, it is nice. James deserves happiness as well."

"Hey, he's not your responsibility Effy, don't interfere this time."

"I know I know, but….if I hadn't fucked him, and Freddie and JJ about on the first day of term…..maybe things would have been different."

Katie frowned and grabbed hold of Effy, turning her head so she was looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Now you listen here Effy Stonem. For all your boasting you can't know what might have been, you can't know the future. Cook's happy for us, for you. That's all he cares about, that you're happy, that you're safe. He has to make his own way though, we're grownups now."

Effy smiled and nodded.

"You're right, I know you are. Listen I'm gonna nip out for a quick fag before their first dance. I'll see you in a minute."

Katie nodded and Effy smiled, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped outside.

* * *

><p>Outside the night had set in and it was dark, a cold breeze rustling through. Effy shivered a little before moving over to a bench and sitting down, lighting a cigarette as she did so. She heard movement from her left as someone came over and sat down.<p>

"I saw you in the hall you know. I'm glad you saw reason."

She stated while the person just sat rigid on the space next to her, causing Effy to shrug.

"Would you like a cigarette? Jenna?"

Jenna Fitch looked at her and shook her head.

"I don't smoke."

"Ok then."

They sat in silence for a moment, Effy quite happy to ride the silence out like she always did.

"Why did you send me that letter?"

Jenna finally broke the silence.

"Because, despite everything you've done, despite the poison and obvious hatred, I still felt as if you should be there to see the only wedding you're likely to see featuring your daughters. Make no mistake though Jenna, after tonight you won't get a single shred of warmth from me."

Jenna swallowed and nodded.

"What…What Naomi said…..it was….."

"Yes it was. She really does love Emily, I wish you could have seen that and just accepted it. But this it, this is the end Jenna."

Effy sighed and took a drag of her cigarette, watching it burn in the night.

"I'm going to give you a bit of advice and then I'm going back inside and I hope I won't see you again. Leave, Leave Bristol. There's nothing for you here. Rob wants nothing to do with you, James will always stick by his sisters, I can guarantee you that because that's what brothers do. As for Emily and Katie, you burned your bridges with them when you sent your RSVP in, so move away. Start somewhere new, start afresh. I don't really care, but I can tell you one thing Jenna."

Effy stood up and flicked her cigarette away into the darkness before looking down at Jenna.

"If ever me and Katie get married, your name won't even be on the maybe list. Good-bye Jenna."

With that Effy turned and left her, re-entering the building.

* * *

><p>Inside Effy grabbed herself another glass of champagne and found Katie, sidling up to her.<p>

"Did I miss it?"

She asked and Katie shuck her head.

"No, it's just about to start. You were gone for ages babes, everything alright?"

Effy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just sorting out loose ends, that's all."

"Ok and now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Mrs and Mrs Fitch!"

The DJ announced and Emily and Naomi walked onto the dance floor.

"They're going with Fitch?"

Effy whispered in Katie's ear, causing her girlfriend to laugh a little.

"Are you kidding? Naomi finally gets to drop Campbell, I think it was the only thing Naomi actually insisted on."

Effy laughed as well and glanced towards the DJ, catching his eye and nodding, with him nodding back.

"And now, time for the first dance. Enjoy ladies."

The DJ stated and the music started; Take my Breath Away. Naomi and Emily both stopped and glanced in Effy's direction, with Effy just smirking back at them. Emily smiled and laughed while Naomi just glared at her.

"Elizabeth, I am going to kill you!"

Effy heard her yell over the music before Emily grabbed her, kissed her and started to dance. Effy smiled as she took a drink from her glass and leant against Katie.

"They look lovely."

She whispered.

"Yeah they do, you never know that might me us someday Effy."

Katie whispered back and Effy froze for a moment before nodded. She casually reached down and slipped a hand into her trouser pocket, feeling the other ring she'd had on her that day. Not tonight, she'd let Emily and Naomi have their day….but tomorrow was a whole different matter, and a whole new wonderful world and future awaited her and Katie.


	38. Final Author Note

**Wow, so you lot. It's finished, my massive Katie/Effy duology is finished. I have to admit that I feel slightly strange now that it's finished, yes I put the characters through the wringer but that's what I always do, and I have always cared about them. Ending it on a nice high note like I did felt right and it was nice. As you can probably tell from the ending I'm not done with this Skinsverse of mine, hell I don't think I could ever be done with it. I love the universe I've created too much. As you can probably guess as well Jenna won't be returning in anymore stories set in this universe, her ending is final. I like to think that maybe she moved away, overcame her homophobia and settled down...but who knows. Also, I'll probably be taking a small break from any writing so I can enjoy the final series of Skins, starting over here in the UK on the 1st July.  
><strong>

**As always I want to thank my ever faithful reviewer Reddawg82 for always being there to gimme advice, gimme a bit of input and just being a damn good supporter, thanks babes. **

**Huge thanks go out to all you lovely people who have followed Katie and Effy's journey from hated enemies to lovers to partners. You may not have always been reviewers but you were there reading this story anyway. You have my everlasting thanks.**

**So, until the next story, I will bid you adieu.**

**Keffyrules xxx**


End file.
